Love Against Fate
by Lily Hastings-Salvatore
Summary: Set between episode 16 and 17. Bonnie is lonely, and Elena is out to make matchmaker, but what happens when Bonnie falls in love with someone Elena never intended her to? Her natural enemy, Damon Salvatore. AU BxD Read and Review!
1. Prologue: Getting Over Grams

Love Against Fate

**Prologue: Getting Over Gramps**

A/N: Hey Guys! So this is a Bonnie/Damon fan fiction! It's my first vampire diaries fanfic so please be nice! It's based on the TV show, and it happens after Gramps dies and after Bonnie comes back to Mystic Falls. Set between episode 16 and 17.

Enjoy and Please Review!

Lily xoxo

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

"Bonnie! Are you even listening to me?" My best friend, Elena Gilbert, exclaimed.

I snapped out of my reverie about Gramps immediately. She had passed away about a month ago, and I had gone to stay with my father for about a fortnight and then I had come back to Mystic Falls where I was staying at Elena's for a few days, before I would go back to my mothers house.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Elena." I muttered, "I'm not,"

She came over to me, a concerned look on her face. "Bonnie? What's wrong?" She asked me, coming over and perching next to me on the edge of her bed.

She had been updating me on what had happened during my absence but I honestly didn't have the strength to listen. My grandmother had died, and it had been mostly my fault. I was the one who had forced her to do that spell. Nothing I could say or do now would bring her back to me.

"You're not listening again!" She accused.

I sighed, "I'm really sorry," I apologized "But I have so much on my mind," I pushed my dark brown locks out of my eyes and looked over to my best friend who was giving me a look that said 'spill'.

I sighed, "It's gramps and everything, It was all my fault. I don't know how im going to survive without her, let alone become a good witch!" I complained, tears starting to escape from my eyes. It was not because I was upset, rather out of natural instinct, whenever someone or I mentioned her name.

Elena put her arm around me, her long dark hair perfectly neat and tidy as usual. It framed her face perfectly, bringing out the warm brown in her eyes. "Oh Bon. I know what its like to lose a loved one. Seriously. I swear I do. But you have to move on," she advised me, kindness radiating from her eyes as she leaned in to give me a hug.

I hugged her back, "I know I have to. But I never really appreciated her," I pointed out, tears falling out of my eyes like Niagara falls now. I could barely see my best friends' face from the tears that were blinding me, making everything around me seem blurry.

Elena shook her head, "You so did appreciate her. Now stop being upset. She wouldn't have wanted you to be sad now, you have to be happy. For her sake." She whispered.

I nodded, "I know, El. But it's so hard," I complained.

She nodded, "I understand. Boy, do I understand," She murmured.

Suddenly she jumped up from on the bed. "What you need is a fun girls night out," She cried, excitement shining in her eyes.

I dabbed my eyes with the tissue I had grabbed from Elena's bedside table. "I don't want fun." I told her, standing up and heading over to look in the mirror. Urgh, hideous. My eyeliner was dripping and my lip-gloss was a mess.

She grinned, "Don't be ridiculous. Come on! Lets go to the mall," She cried. "We can tell Caroline to come," She encouraged.

I shook my head, "If that's supposed to convince me…." I started.

She giggled, "What's Caroline done now?" Elena asked, looking mildly amused.

I rolled my eyes, "If I have to hear how good a kisser Matt is one more time, I might just hurl," I admitted.

Elena smiled, "She's just happy with him," She pointed out.

I sighed, "Just as you are with Stefan," I reminded her. She blushed a little at the mention of her boyfriends name, then narrowed her eyes at me.

"Bonnie Bennett? Are you lonely?" She asked me, an accusatory tone in her voice.

I shook my head, "No," I fibbed. Which was the exact opposite of what I felt. I wanted to have someone to distract me from the sadness. I was sick of being a third wheeler.

She folded her arms across her chest. "You're lying. Don't lie to me, Bon. I know you too well. You are lonely aren't you?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I'm not lonely. Why would I be?" I lied again.

Elena ignored me, "We'll find you a boyfriend soon enough," She told me, surely.

I rolled my eyes, feeling secretly thrilled at the thought. "I don't want one," I muttered.

She grinned at me, "Whatever. Can you please go get ready so we can go out?" She asked me, tossing her long straight hair over her shoulder. She was already dressed in some tight fitting black velour pants which looked awesome on her, and a white V- Neck tank top as opposed to my 'Sabrina the teenage witch' pajamas. Elena had gotten them for me as a joke, but they were actually very comfortable.

I sighed and headed to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face, and removed any trace of make up. I then reapplied eyeliner, mascara and some clear lip-gloss. Elena watched me, a smile forming across her face. I didn't want to know what she was thinking. It was not going to be good and I would find out soon enough what she was plotting.

I headed back out and Elena followed me. "I'll leave you to get dressed," Elena muttered, heading out of her room and shooting me a mischievous smile before closing the door firmly. I sighed again, and pulled my overnight bag from on the floor. I snatched from inside a purple and gray pleated miniskirt, which Elena said looked cute on me, and a matching gray camisole. I pulled them quickly over my head, and tossed my pajamas into my bag. Then I put on my gray ballerinas.

I headed out of Elena's room with my purse and headed downstairs. Elena was hanging out with Jeremy, who was watching T.V.

"Ready?" She asked me, hopping up from on the sofa.

I shrugged, and smiled at Jeremy who grinned back for a second then turned his attention back to the T.V. Elena dragged me out of the house, a big smile on her face.

"What did you do?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her in the most menacing way I could.

She let out a nervous giggle. "Nothing," She cried as she led me to her car.

I sighed and got into the passenger seat. I would probably find out soon enough what she was plotting. Elena got into the drivers seat, grinned at me one more time, then started the engine. She started out of the driveway, her gaze fixed out of the car to focus on her driving.

"To the mall?" She cried, with a lot of enthusiasm.

I nodded, "To the mall," I confirmed, glumly.

* * *

A/N: Sooo what did you think? Review if you like it so I can continue!

Lily xoxo

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries…


	2. Blind Date

Love Against Fate

**Chapter 1: Blind Date**

**A/N: Hey Guys! So this is the next chapter… Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and alerted the story. You rule.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

Elena pulled into the parking lot, a grin still on her face. I sighed and got out of the car. I watched suspiciously as Elena jumped out of the car, and practically skipped over to my side then she started dragging me into the mall. What the hell was she doing? And why was she so happy?

"What do you wanna do?" She asked me, a little too chirpily for my liking.

I shrugged, "I dunno," I muttered.

Elena mock frowned at me, "Come on, Bon. Be a little more enthusiastic please," She urged me.

I shot her a tiny smile, to show her I was trying. "Fine. Let's go clothes shopping," I suggested, trying to inject enthusiasm into my voice as much as possible to make it seem like I was actually excited. When in truth, I couldn't be bothered. My fake enthusiasm probably worked because Elena grinned at me.

"Let's go!" She cried, grabbing my arm and tugging. I rolled my eyes as we headed into Mango. Elena started skimming the racks, and I followed, not feeling in the mood for shopping at all. I was looking at the miniskirts on sale when a blonde couple turned to face us. An excited girl, and a bored looking boy.

It was Caroline and Matt. Caroline rushed over and gave me a big hug. "My baby, I'm so sorry. Oh my god, Bonnie. How are you?" She cried, cooing over me like a baby. I shared a look with Elena who was giggling by the racks of clothing. Caroline actually looked concerned, but I was sure she was acting. Caroline only cared about clothes, make up and maybe Matt. Matt nodded a greeting at me, and winced as he shifted the hundred shopping bags he had in his left hand, to his right hand. Poor guy. He had to carry Caroline's shopping, while she strutted around having shopping sprees with her dad's credit card. She had told me before that her father felt guilty about the whole 'gay' thing so he would give her anything she wanted, including a gold unlimited credit card.

"I'm fine," I murmured, seeing that Caroline was waiting for an answer. Caroline grinned at Elena who approached us, holding a pile of clothes. They quickly exchanged greetings, and Elena hugged the clothes she had picked out tightly to her chest.

"Oh my god, guys. Did you hear that there's gonna be like no coming back from holiday to like school party? Total Bummer." She exclaimed, looking genuinely upset.

I turned away, and headed into the store. "Well Caroline, it was only a 3 day break," I heard Elena explain to her in a very patient voice. I honestly don't know how she could stand Caroline's ditziness. Sure, we had been friends for a long time, but she still got on my nerves sometimes.

"I want a party!" Caroline exclaimed, her voice sounded like a whiny 7 year old girl whose mother had refused to buy her the 'new' Barbie.

I rolled my eyes as Elena came over to me. She had left Caroline, who was talking closely to Matt. I turned to my best friend who was approaching.

"Go try these on," She ordered, "They will look awesome on you,"

I sighed and was about to object when Elena gave me a 'get your butt in the changing room' look. I scowled at her, knowing I would never win this argument, took the clothes and silently slipped into the changing room.

I quickly tried on the clothes which included a pair of charcoal skinny jeans and a deep pink and charcoal tiger print camisole, which looked awesome when paired with the deep pink belt Elena had given me with the outfit. Elena sure still did have her fashion sense, even though she quit the cheer squad. The second outfit was a tight fitting little black dress, which I had to say looked awesome on me. Elena sure knew how to pick an outfit. I had to give her that.

I grabbed the two outfits and headed back to Elena who was giggling with Caroline over something. Matt was standing next to them, looking bored out of his brain. That's what you get for dating Caroline. I mentally told him, with a tiny smile.

"What are you guys giggling about?" I asked them, in quiet voice. I hugged the 2 outfits I would be buying, to my chest. They both put on extremely straight faces, but Caroline let a small giggle escape from her lips.

"um Nothing," Caroline chirped, shooting Elena a meaningful look.

I narrowed my eyes at Elena, who shrugged innocently. "It's nothing you should worry about. How were the outfits?" She added, changing the subject, a twinkle in her dark eyes.

"I love them," I told her, with a half smile.

She nodded, "Okay, lets go buy them and then we can go get some frappes from Starbucks."

I nodded, and we headed to the cashier, Caroline followed us, a huge mound of clothes in her arms, mostly the color pink. Elena had 2 shirts in her hands, one with the 'Superman' logo and one that was baby pink with a sweetheart neckline which I knew would look awesome on her.

We quickly paid, then Elena dragged me out of the store. "Bye guys," She called to Caroline and Matt who were standing at the check-out, still putting her clothes onto the counter. She and Matt waved at us, and we headed towards Starbucks.

I followed Elena into the coffee store, dragging my shopping bag, which was full of my 2 new outfits, behind me. We quickly purchased some drinks, a caramel frappe for myself and a chocolate for Elena, then slipped into a booth. I sank into the chair, drink in hand and relaxed.

"Are you tired?" Elena asked me, sitting down and mixing the chocolate sauce into her drink.

I shook my head, "Not really," I murmured, as I took a sip of my drink. None of us said anything for a minute or so, it was a comfortable silence as we each savored our drinks. Elena however kept checking her watch every few seconds, as if she was waiting for something, or someone. Maybe Stefan was coming. I hope he wouldn't bring his annoying brother along with him. Damon Salvatore just got on my nerves.

"Are you waiting for something?" I asked her, as innocently as I could. I took a slurp of my drink, savoring the caramel flavor. It was my absolute favorite frappe flavor, so sweet and had an almost-chocolaty taste.

Elena shrugged, "Nope," She muttered, but she didn't look me in the eye. I was already more than curious about what she had planned. She had been acting weird ever since we had left her house, and to be honest: it was creeping me out.

Suddenly, Tyler Lockwood entered the coffee shop, and headed towards us. He was wearing tight fitting jeans and a maroon colored shirt, which outlined his abs, making him look very buff. He looked hot in his own sort of way, but he was so not my type. I didn't really know what my type was, but it certainly wasn't him. I wasn't into drugs or alcohol that much, which were the things he absolutely craved. That and football that is.

He grinned at us, me in particular I noticed, then slipped into the seat opposite mine.

"Hello Bonnie, Elena." He cried.

Elena nodded at him, and sipped on her drink. "Hey," I put in, out of politeness only. My voice didn't radiate much enthusiasm but I hoped that wasn't clear.

Elena hopped up from her seat, "I'll be right back," She chirped, scurrying to the ladies room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her wink at Tyler who grinned at me. I felt a sinking feeling inside, as I realized that this was a blind date. Blind on my side at least. Boy was Elena going to get it.

"So Bonnie, how are you baby?" He asked, rubbing his palms together, as if he was nervous. Ha, I made him nervous? That was a good one.

I shrugged, "I'm okay. What about you?" I asked, trying to be friendly. I was now one hundred percent certain that we were on a set up date. I could tell it from Tyler's eyes. But why on earth would he agree to go out with me? We had barely even spoken before. I was so not his type, I was sure. He liked the drinking, drug taking kind of girls. The ones who were high all the time so he could 'get some'. Girls like Vikki Donovan.

He nodded modestly, "I'm great," He muttered as I leaned onto the table and sipped my drink. Tyler smiled at me, making my eye contact. I gazed into his dark eyes and he gazed back at me, his eyes lighting up as he smiled.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, did you know that?" He told me, with a small grin.

I blushed, even though I knew it was one of the lamest pick up lines out there.

"Thanks," I muttered, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"So you back in Mystic Falls for good?" He asked me, even though it was sort of a stupid question. I was here in Mystic Falls right now, so why wouldn't I be back for good?

I nodded all the same, "Yes, it's good to be back," I put in.

"I'll say. Welcome back," Tyler whispered, with a grin. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I flinched at his touch, feeling uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything. I pushed my wavy brown hair over my shoulder and took a sip of my drink.

"Thank you, Tyler." I told him, quietly.

An uncomfortable silence passed, and I dropped my purse on the floor, my cell phone and wallet falling out. I leaned down to get it, and Tyler helped me gather my things. The next thing I felt as I was going up to the table, was Tyler's lips on mine. They moved furiously and he knotted his fingers through my hair. I tried to break the kiss, but his hold was firm. A bad feeling washed through me as he pushed his tongue against my lips, urging me to part them. I took that moment to push him firmly off me and to stand up.

"Tyler, I'm sorry but this will never work," I told him. His eyes were out of focus. I then hurried towards the ladies room. I didn't see the reaction to my leaving because I was too busy running away.

"Elena?" I demanded, annoyance ringing clearly in my voice.

Elena came out of a stall, looking very sheepish. "Yes, Bon?" She asked me, innocently as if she didn't know anything.

I glared at her, "Why are you trying to set me up with Tyler Lockwood?" I demanded, trying to meet her eye contact, but she was keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

She shrugged, "So, I thought you wanted a boyfriend," She murmured, squirting soap onto my hands and rubbing her hands together.

"Not Tyler Lockwood," I told her, wincing at his name. Not that I didn't like the guy, he was just if anything a friend, nothing more.

"What's wrong with Tyler?" She wanted to know, quickly drying her hands and then staring at me.

I shrugged, "He tried to kiss me," I protested.

"Oh my god! Really? Do you love him?-" Elena started, her voice bubbling with excitement.

"No, Elena. I pushed him away. He's not my type," I explained, as simply as I could.

Elena folded her arms across my chest. "What is your type, Bonnie?" She demanded.

I shrugged again, "I don't know. But not Tyler Lockwood, And I'm not his either, how on earth did you get him to go out with me anyway?" I asked her.

Elena grinned, "He told me he thinks you're hot," She admitted.

I glared at her for a second, not saying anything. Trust Elena to set me up with someone who thought I'm 'hot'.

She giggled, "Fine. I'll find you someone else. How do you feel about that guy in our history class? The one with light brown hair and green eyes?" She asked me.

"Harry?" I prompted.

She nodded, and I shook my head. "Don't even think about it, Elena Gilbert," I told her, using her full name which meant I meant business.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll find you someone if it's the last thing I do, Bonnie." She told me, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out at me the way she used to in the fifth grade whenever she was right, and I was wrong and that was often.

I grinned, "Yeah right. Whatever, Can we please get out of the bathroom?" I asked, sarcastically.

Elena nodded with a giggle and we headed out into the café. Tyler was gone thankfully. I didn't want to face him now, not after I rejected him. We through our empty drink cups into the bin, and we left.

"Lets go home," Elena murmured. I nodded and as we were leaving, Caroline approached.

"Are you guys like leaving now?" She asked.

I nodded, and registered an exhausted looking Matt trailing behind her, his arms full of shopping bags.

Caroline grinned, making each of her white teeth gleam. "Me too," She exclaimed. Matt looked thankful.

Suddenly Elena's phone rang. She answered and from her tone of voice, I could tell it was her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. She always talked in a much softer tone when she was taking to Stefan. It was sweet really. "Yes, I'll be right over," She muttered, before hanging up.

"Come on, Bonnie. We're going to the Salvatores," She exclaimed.

I groaned, "I just want to go to sleep, please." I protested.

She shrugged, "I guess I could-," She started but Caroline cut her off.

"I'll take her. You're staying at Elena's, right Bonnie?" She asked me. I nodded and so did Elena.

"Thanks so much, Car. I'll be home soon, Bonnie." She added, before waving to us and heading out of the door of the mall.

"So what did you do with Tyler in Starbucks?" Caroline asked me, as we headed towards her car. Matt trailed behind us like a lost puppy. He got into the back of the car, stuffing the million shopping bags in beside him.

"You knew?" I demanded.

Caroline grinned, "Duh." She cried, as I got into the passenger seat. She got into the drivers seat and started to speed off towards Elena's house.

"Tell me everything that happened," She ordered, an excited tone in her voice.

"Why?" I asked her, sticking my tongue out like Elena had before. I giggled at the mental memory.

"Because we're best of friends duh. Matt wont listen, don't worry." She added, gesturing to Matt who was indeed listening to his ipod touch.

I sighed, "Caroline," I pleaded.

"Please," She cried, tearing her eyes from the road for a second and giving me the puppy dogs.

"Fine," I muttered, and Caroline grinned and I started to talk.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave ur feedback. It would mean the world to me :P The next one will probably be in Elena's P.O.V and will have DAMON!!! Yay!**

**Review!!!**

**Lily xoxo**


	3. Damon's Intervention

Love Against Fate

**Chapter 2: Damon's Intervention**

**A/N: ****Hey! Sorry the update is a little late, but I was really busy!!! I hope Damon being in the chapter will make up for it! Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and faved. You're awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

Elena's P.O.V

"Elena!" Stefan cried, rushing over to wrap me in his arms as I got out of the car. I giggled, and he kissed me tenderly on the cheek.

"Come in." He muttered, so quickly I could barely understand what he was saying. He pulled me into the house, and we closed the door. Then we started making out for a few seconds, before breaking our kiss into a hug, and heading towards the living room.

I noticed Damon sitting at the desk in the study. He appeared to be reading something, but he looked up and winked at me, as I was heading by. I waved at him, feeling stupid, before sinking into the couch next to Stefan. Stefan leaned towards me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned back against him, feeling relaxed.

"So, what's new with you?" I asked, with a grin.

Stefan shrugged, "Lonely without you," He murmured, stroking my cheek gently in a matter that made me blush.

"Me too," I exclaimed, and he smiled at me the smile of a Greek god. I was speechless for a few seconds, before I broke the mood.

"How's Damon?" I whispered, in my lowest voice, even though I knew that Damon would be able to hear anyway.

Stefan shrugged, "He's fine. He's dealing with his problems," He informed me.

"How is he 'dealing' with his problems exactly?" I asked, putting my fingers up in quotation marks. I peered in the direction of the study, feeling curious.

Stefan winced for some reason, "You _do not_ want to know," He muttered.

I shrugged, "At least he's dealing well," I mumbled.

"You could say that," Stefan stated, then he hopped up. "What do you want to drink, Elena? Are you hungry?" He added.

I shook my head, "I'm good," I murmured. Stefan nodded, but headed over to his fridge and pulled out a lemon soda anyway. Why did vampires have soda anyway? I wanted to know. And that's what I asked my boyfriend.

"Damon sometimes has, er, guests," Stefan explained, handing me the soda gingerly as I he was scared he would drop. I took it with a sigh and sipped it. I didn't want to press him for further details about Damon's 'guests'. I got it.

"Hey, why are you not hungry? You must be. I could make you mozzarella-," I put a finger to his lips.

"Shh…I'm fine, Stefan. I just came back from the mall with Bonnie," I explained to him, taking a sip of my drink and placing it on the coffee table by the sofa.

Stefan smiled, and then sat down by me. "How is she anyway? How's she doing with her grandmothers death and everything?" He asked, actually looking concerned about my best friend.

I shrugged, "I got her to cheer up a little today. She's staying at mine for a few days. Caroline took her home. She's probably hanging out with Jeremy or Aunt Jenna now," I told him.

He nodded, "It must be hard for her," He mumbled.

"Hanging out with Jeremy? No, she enjoys it. They joke around together like a brother and sister. And she and aunt Jenna like to do makeovers on each other," I explained.

"No, silly. I mean about her grandmothers death," He pointed out, with an amused grin.

I giggled, "Oh. Yeah. She's very lonely. I tried to set her up on a date today. Key word being 'tried'," I told him, grinning.

Stefan mirrored my smile, "_You _played matchmaker? Who did you set her up with?" He asked me.

"Tyler Lockwood," I admitted.

"And?" He prompted.

"It didn't end well," I told him and he smiled.

I then got a good idea, "Stefan? Do you know any hot guys who are like single?" I asked, trying to be subtle.

"You're playing cupid again, aren't you?" He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Stefan. Just give me a bow and arrow," I said, sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Now Stefan, seriously. Do you know any cool single guys?" I asked him.

"You mean vampires?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He stood up and I did the same.

"No, I don't want her to get hurt. I mean someone from on the team or something, I don't know. He just has to be hot and funny. Bonnie loves funny," I explained to him.

Damon suddenly appeared out of nowhere to stand between us. He smiled a lopsided grin, and then asked, "What about me?"

Stefan and I stared at him, "No," We snapped in unison.

I turned back to Stefan, "So Stefan? Someone funny, cute, good-natured?" I prompted.

Stefan shook his head, "Honestly Elena, I don't. I'll keep an eye out though," He promised. I nodded, thankful.

"I said, what about me?" Damon asked again, looking kind of annoyed. He folded his arms across his chest.

I almost burst out laughing. "You? Good natured?" I asked, in disbelief.

Damon grinned, "I can be when I want to be," He exclaimed.

"And when is that?" I demanded.

"Practically never," He quipped.

I rolled my eyes, "That means you're not good natured," I pointed out.

Damon held his hands out, "Fine, you caught me. I'm not the last one, but I got the first two down flat," He told me, with a wink.

I looked away, with a smirk. "And why on earth would you, Damon Salvatore, want to date my best friend, Bonnie Bennett?" I asked him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Sheesh, you make it so formal when you use full names." He joked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Damon? Why would you want to?" I asked, getting impatient. Sometimes his 'humor' was not funny at all.

"Date her?" He asked, in a manner that made me want to slap him.

"Yes, Damon. Why would you want to date Bonnie?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

"Well, I've always thought her kind of cute, especially the whole burning me with her freaky necklace thing, and I'm sure her witchy blood would taste very good," He muttered, and that was when my hand hit his face.

He glared at me, and Stefan came to stand in front of me. "Calm down, Damon." He started.

"Stay away from her, Damon Salvatore," I snapped, getting annoyed.

"Again with the formal names thing? Tut Tut." Damon quipped, rubbing his face as if it hurt.

I shot him the look of death, "Stay _away_ from her," I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him.

Damon grinned, "Sure." He murmured, not looking like he meant it one percent.

I groaned, "Stefan, please tell him to stay away from her," I begged. I didn't want to see my best friend hurt.

"Ooh. You're sending your little bodyguard out on me? I'm so scared," Damon cried, with mock terror. He put his hands to his face 'home alone' style.

"Damon, Seriously. Stay away from Bonnie," Stefan ordered his brother, though I knew it would have absolutely no effect.

" I'll take _that _as an invitation." Damon murmured, with a grin. His eyes gleaming in a way that freaked me out.

"You take everything as an invitation," Stefan retorted.

His brother grinned, wide toothed. "I know but this time I _mean _it," He pointed out.

"Damon please, stay away from her. She doesn't need more trouble," I pleaded.

"Why should I stay away from her?" He asked, in this really annoying tone that made me want to slap him again. Only then, he might actually get mad and go after Bonnie now.

"How about because you're a sadistic vampire and she's an innocent girl who happens to be like a sister to me." I spat.

Damon narrowed his eyes at me. "You sure have a lot of nerve, Missy, to call a vampire sadistic," He pointed out.

"That's because its true. And my name's not Missy," I snapped.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Goodbye brother, Elena." He said, before speeding out of the front door like lightning. Where the hell was he going? It better not be to Bonnie or he was one dead vampire. No pun intended. I looked at Stefan who was watching the door, a bored look on his face.

"He's not going to go after her, is he?" I cried, burying my head in my hands. Bonnie hated the guy anyway. She had always told me he was a sick murderous evil vampire. She would never in a million years, agree to be with him. No way.

Stefan shrugged, "I'm not sure," He mumbled.

"I think we should go after him," I cried, starting for the door.

"Do you really think we'll catch up?" Stefan asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head, "He wont hurt her, will he?" I asked him.

Stefan shook his head, "Nope. I don't think so. Anyway, he's not been invited in at Bonnie's anyway," He stated. "Has he?"

I shook my head, "No. Not at Bonnie's moms," I realized with a grin.

Then I gasped. "She's staying at mine," I realized. "Well, I got to go, Stef. I'll call you tomorrow," I cried, rushing out of the door, car keys in hand. Stefan stared after me, a concerned look on his face.

* * *

**A/N: And that was chapter 2! Hope you liked it and ill try to update soon!**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries…**


	4. Hocus Pocus

Love Against Fate

**Chapter 3: Hocus Pocus**

**A/N: Okay, I know my updates suck lately but I'm truly sorry. I had so much homework and everything… I'll try to update when I can! **

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Lily xoxo **

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Change the channel, Jeremy Gilbert," I pleaded, sinking back into the couch. Caroline had dropped me off a couple of hours ago, and seeing as Elena still hadn't come from the Salvatores' and her aunt Jenna was out, I had to make do with hanging out with her younger brother, Jeremy.

"No way! I want to watch this!" He cried, gesturing to the basketball game that was on T.V.

"Please!" I exclaimed, feeling bored out of my brain. We had been watching this channel for practically an hour, and the hour before that was a soccer game. He stuck his tongue out at me and his hazelnut eyes which were practically the same color as Elena's, only hers were a more chocolaty brown, lit up.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he chuckled. "God, why do you and Elena hate the NBA games so much?" He cried, gluing his eyes to the screen and putting his feet up onto the coffee table, which was stacked with comics.

"Since when do _you_ like Basketball? NBA was never your thing," I pointed out, with a grin.

He smiled, "Don't tell Elena, but since I found out it annoys her," He admitted.

"And what do I have to do with that?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"I like annoying you aswell!" He cried, grinning widely.

"You like annoying me do you?" I demanded with a scowl. I stood up, and started to tickle him, until he was laughing silly.

"Stop! Stop! Haha! I'll change! Hehe! The Channel! I'll Change it!" He cried, between fits of giggles. He tried to clasp the remote, but I wouldn't let him. I giggled as Elena came in through the door.

"You two having fun?" She asked, hanging her coat up and walking in, looking amused.

I shared a smile with Jeremy whom I had stopped tickling. He changed the channel quickly, shooting a scared look in my direction.

"you could say we were having fun," He muttered. I stuck my tongue out at him, and they both giggled.

"You sure are in a good mood," Elena commented, grinning in my direction.

I shrugged, "I was having fun, you know?" I put in, grinning back at her.

Then I stood up, "You can put the basketball again, Jer. I'm going upstairs with Elena," I told him.

"Okay, _Bon_. Bon Huit! HAHA!" He teased.

"Very funny," I muttered as I hit him with the sofa pillow then headed upstairs with Elena, who looked amused.

We headed into her room, and I slumped onto her bed. "What's up with his NBA obsession?" She demanded, sitting down next to me.

I shrugged, "I don't know,"

She rolled her eyes, and ran a hand through her long straight hair.

"So what did you do with Stefy Bear?" I asked her, with a knowing wink.

Elena hit me with a pillow. "I think you are in _too _good a mood now. Cut it out," She joked.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Make me!" I cried, hitting her with another pillow.

I then jumped off the bed and pulled my bag up onto my knee. I yanked out my hairbrush and pulled it through my hair a couple of times.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Elena asked me.

I shrugged, "Whatever. It's the last day of vacation!" I wailed, and Elena grinned.

"I didn't know you hated school," She cried.

I smiled, "I don't hate school. I just don't want to face anyone" I admitted.

She sighed, "Is it because I set you up with Tyler? I bet he wasn't hurt. We can try someone else. What about-," She started.

I cut her off, "No, dipstick. It's not that. It's because I don't want everyone to feel sorry for me on account of the whole grams thing," I told her.

She sighed, then smiled sadly. "Welcome to _my _world," She muttered.

I sighed too, "I haven't opened my spellbook ever since she died." I told her, feeling the grief of losing my dear grandmother all over again. I felt a weight pressing down on my chest that made me want to cry. I guess I must have looked upset, because the next thing I felt were Elena's arms around me, and her comforting whispers.

"Why? It's your destiny to be a witch. Nothing will change that, Your grams would have wanted you to go on," She told me.

I shrugged, "I don't even remember how to do anything." I explained.

Elena sighed, "Yes you can. You can do anything you want. Come on. Try something." She urged me.

"Like what?" I asked her, discouragedly.

She shrugged, "I don't know. You're supposed to be the witch," She murmured, smiling.

I giggled, and focused on my bag. I chanted a spell grams had taught me in my mind, and concentrated hard on making my spellbook levitated. It hovered above my bag for a second, then dropped down again, and I screwed my left eye closed in concentration. I felt sweat beams form across my forehead, and I wiped my arm across them.

I strained myself to levitate the book until it landed on the floor. I gasped for breath and Elena hurried over. "What's wrong?" She asked, alarmed.

"Nothing. I'm just still getting used to the magic again," I cried.

Elena sat down, and buried her head in her hands. "God Bonnie, you gave me such a fright!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I put a hand on my heart to check my heartbeat which had thankfully gone back to normal now.

She nodded, "Well that was some cool hocus pocus back there," She told me, smiling.

"Don't call it that. You got that from Caroline, didn't you?" I accused, and Elena giggled.

"You could say that," She muttered, then she yawned. "I'm tired, Are you ready to hit the sack?" She asked, heading towards the bathroom.

I shook my head, "Not yet. I'll go watch T.V for a while okay?" I told her, and she nodded. I headed downstairs to find it pitch dark. I flicked open the light and sat down on the sofa. I grabbed a glass of water from the fridge and took a sip. I closed my eyes as the cool liquid flooded through my body. I hadn't realized magic could make you so thirsty.

I decided to try to make an apple from the fruit ball lift up into my hand. The apple hovered a couple of times and fell, but after some sheer concentration it fell into my hand.

I smiled happily at my accomplishment. See Grams, I persevered like you always told me to. I thought to myself, sadly but I was happy at the same time. My powers were coming back to me. That made me feel a little bit more powerful than before and the best thing was, the more I practiced magic, the closer I felt to Grams. I could hear her calm voice in my brain, guiding me and giving me advice.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock. It was past 11:30. Who would come by this late? I sighed and stood up when nobody came to the door. I looked through the peephole to see one of the people, or should I say creatures, I hated most: Damon Salvatore grinning at me. He was dressed in a black leather jacket and some tight fitting jeans, which fit him in all the right places, making him look and I hated to admit this, very hot.

I sighed, "What do you want, Damon?" I demanded through the door. I didn't dare open the door. Who knew what he'd do? He _had _tried to kill me once before, after all.

"Open the door, Bonnie." He called, in his cold voice. But even in his really cold voice, I loved the way he said my name. URGH, did I really think that to myself? I must be going insane from concentration on my hocus pocus. I groaned internally. Caroline had even got me saying 'hocus pocus'.

I rolled my eyes, "Why? It's really late," I cried, flicking my eyes back to the wall clock for a second, then looking out again.

He chuckled, "I know. But I have to talk to you!" He told me.

I shook my head. "Whatever you want to say, I don't want to hear it, Damon. And why the hell do you want to talk to me anyway? Elena is asleep so come back tomorrow," I snapped.

"I don't want Elena. I want to talk to you," He specified, sounding impatient now.

"Why? And how did you know I was here anyway?" I demanded, taking a bite of my apple.

He ignored my first question. "I tricked my foolish brother into telling me," He admitted, smiling crookedly in a way that actually made him look appealing. Even kind of cute. Shut up, brain. I thought to myself, trying to remember what I was going to say.

"Stefan would never tell you. Elena told him not to. And he always listens to her," I informed him.

I saw him roll his eyes, "He always was such a pushover with the ladies. He had this other ex- girlfriend-," He started but I cut him off.

"Um, Damon. It's no time to go down memory lane now. I have got to go," I told him.

"No! Wait, I need to talk to you, Bonnie." I melted as he said my name. I don't know why but I loved the way he said 'Bonnie'. Even though it was really stupid and all. But I still kept my cool, remembering I might have been dead because of him, if my best friend's boyfriend hadn't happened to save me.

"And why would you want to do that?" I demanded, feeling bored now.

"It's a secret. Open up and I'll tell you." He insisted. But I didn't believe him. I felt like he was trying to hypnotize me or something, but my vervain charm bracelet was still tight around my wrist from when Elena had given it to me.

"Later Damon." I cried, taking a bite of my apple and heading away from the door. Damon banged on it for a few seconds, then all was silent. I sighed in relief then turned and headed towards the living room. I gasped as I heard someone behind me. My heart started beating faster, and I waited to hear the cool, deep voice of Damon Salvatore. How the hell did he get in anyway? Through the window? Was that a special 'vampire' thing? I turned around to find Jeremy standing behind me.

I sighed in relief, feeling my heartbeat return to its normal pace. "God Jeremy, you gave me such a fright," I cried, panting.

He grinned, "That was for tickling me to death before," He joked. He was in some plain gray pajamas and had a glass of water in one hand, and his silver ipod nano in the other.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll get you back. But not now. Goodnight, Jeremy." I cried, sleepily. I edged past him and started heading up the stairs.

"Hey Bonnie. I heard voices. Were you talking to someone?" Jeremy asked me.

I shook my head, "I just had the T.V on," I muttered, lying. I didn't have the brains to make up a whole 'Damon' explanation now, especially to Elena's younger brother.

He nodded, "Okay. Good night, Bon. Bon huit! HAHA!" He burst into laughter. "It NEVER gets old," He muttered to himself as he sat down on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs to Elena's room. She was asleep on her bed, in a white tank top and some navy blue capris. I covered her body with her duvet, then put on my own pajamas which were the 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch' ones I had one before. Then I brushed my teeth quickly and lay down on the mattress, which was placed by the bed. I flicked off the small light by Elena's bed and snuggled up to my duvet. I gazed out of the window as I tried to get to sleep. It was pitch dark, except for the light of the moon and as I drifted off to sleep, I could have sworn I saw Damon Salvatore outside the window.

**A/N: So there is the chapter! There will be more Bamon scenes in the next chapter! **

**Lily**

**P.S If you're a twilight fan too I recently read a really cool crossover story, called 'one minute… then the next' by 'Key Cullen'. It's on my fave stories if you want to check it out… it's really good so far! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own V.D!**


	5. At The Salvatores Part 1

Love Against Fate

**Chapter 4: At The Salvatores: Part One**

**A/N;**** I know, late update. I suck! We get it. I'll try to update sooner next time. Thanks to LiaHale14, nehagupta9, lynsay, TriGemini, shiree022000 for reviewing… you guys are amazing! Thanks to all who alerted and faved too, and without further ado… the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xoxo**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" I heard Elena call. I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked, groggily. I was exhausted for some reason. Maybe the whole going back to magic thing or something.

"It's almost noon," She informed me, smiling. She looked like she's been up for a while: her long brown hair was secured in a French twist and she was dressed in her new 'Superman' T-shirt and some white skinny jeans.

I yawned one last time and reluctantly got up. I headed to the bathroom, opening the door sleepily. I peered in to find Jeremy brushing his teeth. "I'll come back," I mumbled, drowsily.

"No, No. I'm done," Jeremy cried, sounding not nearly as energetic as his sister had sounded. But nonetheless he was dressed too, in some jeans and a black tee which had printed in bright green letters 'Keep Staring at me- I might do a trick'. I giggled at the t-shirt, and Jeremy flashed me a grin and headed out.

I sighed and started to splash my face with cold water. I then brushed my teeth too, then trudged back into Elena's bedroom. She had tidied away my sleeping bag and had even laid out an outfit on her bed, from inside my bagpack for me to wear. It was a jeans miniskirt, and a cute purple vest top with some denim patterns on it.

She smiled at me, "I'll wait for you downstairs," She cried, shuffling out of the room. She closed the door on her way out and I headed over to the outfit and smiled. I had forgotten I had even brought this vest with me. I quickly pulled off my PJ's and changed into the outfit Elena had picked out for me.

I yanked the brush through my tangled hair which was going for a 'curly' look today since I hadn't straightened my hair, and I was way too tired to do this now. I applied some clear lipgloss and some black eyeliner, then hurried downstairs after putting on my purple and black pumps.

In the kitchen Elena, Aunt Jenna and Jeremy were sitting at the counter enjoying breakfast. At least, Elena and Jeremy were. Aunt Jenna was jabbering into a cell phone while trying to sip some coffee. Not the easiest task. When I approached the table she shot me a smile, and waved a little. I waved back and slid onto the stool by Elena's.

"Coffee?" Elena asked me, holding out a mug. I nodded, taking the mug quickly and taking a big gulp. Aunt Jenna hung up then and smiled at me.

"Wow, you look like you needed that," She commented, sipping on her own coffee nonchalantly.

I smiled back, "Yeah, my head is spinning. I didn't sleep well last night," I muttered, taking another gulp.

"Join the club," Muttered Jeremy from beside me.

I smiled, as Aunt Jenna stood up. She took a last gulp of her coffee and dumped the mug in the sink. "Well, I'm off to work then. Don't make trouble okay? Jeremy? Elena? Bonnie?" She pleaded.

Elena and I nodded, and Jeremy stuck his tongue out at Aunt Jenna. "I'm going out to meet Anna," He told us. Aunt Jenna nodded, then headed out of the house, her high heels clanking behind her.

"Ooh, so this Anna is your girlfriend," I teased Jeremy.

He looked like he was blushing and he had his eyes glued to the floor. "Kinda," He mumbled and his sister giggled.

She took a bite of toast, and offered me some. I shook my head. I was not in the mood to eat now.

"Hey, Bon-Bon. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Jeremy pointed out, glad that the subject had been changed from about his current flame. Or kinda flame, as he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you, Jer. Or should I say Doctor Phil?" I joked, taking the toast from Elena and stuffing it all in my mouth.

Elena and Jeremy watched me, amused looks on their faces. "Happy now?" I asked them.

Jeremy grinned, "Now the acids in your stomach wont burn together and cause your intestines-," He started.

I put my hand up, "Where exactly did you learn this?" I asked him.

He shrugged and Elena grinned. "Jer has become a fan of ER and Grey's Anatomy," She told me.

"I am not… okay, well not really." He muttered.

Elena giggled, as I put the last bit of toast in my mouth. "Ready to go Bon- Bon?" She asked me.

"Go where?" I asked. I had a feeling where this was going.

"To the Salvatores, duh." She explained, placing her mug in the sink. I handed her mine, and she dumped it in.

"Er, no. I'm NOT going there!" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

"Why?" Elena demanded.

Jeremy stood up, hurriedly. "I'll excuse myself," He muttered, anxious to hurry out of the room so he wouldn't have to get caught in our argument. I would have giggled if I wasn't so annoyed.

"Because I don't want to!" I protested, staring at the ground. Don't try to make eye contact. Don't try to make eye contact. I silently willed my best friend. Crap, she came over and stared me right in the eyes. My hypnosis powers don't work anymore! Not that I had any in the first place.

"That's not a reason," Elena accused.

I sighed but didn't say anything.

Elena then looked smug and realization dawned on her. "You don't want to go because you blame them for the death of Grams," She murmured.

I didn't say anything. I wanted to appear strong, but I couldn't help it when a single traitor tear squeezed itself out of my eye and down my left cheek.

Elena rushed over, anger immediately forgotten, and put her arms around me. "Bon, It wasn't Stefan's fault, I swear. Blame Damon if you want but Stefan didn't do anything," She explained.

I just shook my head, "I know it's not Stefan's fault. Maybe Damons but whatever. The biggest blame here is me. I'm the one who made her do the spell," I cried, grief flooding over me anew. I was glad Jeremy wasn't here to see me break down.

Elena sighed, hugging me closer. "What am I gonna do with you? Always blaming yourself. Honey, I am so not having this conversation again. Come on, let's go to the Salvatores. I promise it'll be fun," She cried.

I stepped back and gave her a meaningful look. "Er, yeah maybe fun for you. You get to stick your tongue down your boyfriends throat," I snapped.

Elena looked taken aback.

I gasped, "Oh god, Elena. I didn't mean it. I swear I don't know what came over me. The grief, the anger. Oh, I swear I didn't mean it!" I cried.

Elena actually grinned, "No, its okay. You're right," She muttered.

I smiled too, "Come on then, lets get going." I muttered.

"What? Really?" Elena exclaimed, joy coloring her voice like a five year old who just got told that Santa was going to get them the gift they wanted.

I nodded, and we headed out of the house. "Jeremy, we're leaving," Elena called back into the house as we were on the doorstep.

"Like I care," Came the reply.

We both laughed and got into Elena's car.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I wanted to update something! I'll post part 2 tomorrow, I promise … Review and You get a shoutout in the next chapter! Leave ur reaction, or what you want to happen next!**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: (weeps) I don't own Vampire Diaries…. Especially (waaaaa) Damon… LOL **


	6. At The Salvatores Part 2

Love Against Fate

**Chapter 5: At The Salvatores: Part Two**

**A/N: So here's the promised update!!! Thanks to nehagupta96, TriGemini, LiaHale14, Shiree022000 and Bonnie4eva x for reviewing! You guys are awesome! And thanks to those who alerted and faved the story too!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily **

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I sighed as Elena pulled into the Salvatores driveway. I braced myself for the worst, trying to hold in my anger at the people, or bloodsuckers, who caused the death of my dear Gramps, and headed towards the house. I followed Elena, a grim smile pasted across my face. I hoped I wouldn't try to murder anyone while I was here. Even the thought of the Salvatores infuriated me to the bone.

"It'll be okay," Elena muttered, pressing the doorbell. I glared at her back. I never should have agreed to coming here. Stefan opened the door, and I felt a wave of anguish as I remembered the last time I had seen him. With her. I bit my lip to stop tears from flowing down my face. I had to be strong. I was on enemies land.

"Welcome, Elena. Bonnie," Stefan cried, hugging his girlfriend, and holding out his hand to shake mine. I just glared at the floor, and he pulled his hand back awkwardly, but nonetheless smiled, and opened the door wider. I felt Elena poke me in the waist as he ushered us in with a look that said 'be nice'. But that wasn't part of the agreement. I said I'd come, not be nice to anyone.

I followed Elena reluctantly through the door. I looked around cautiously, surveying the atmosphere. I had never actually been here before. It was an old house, full of strange, ancient looking things that looked that they belonged to ancestors. Then again, the Salvatore brothers were the ancestors.

I stood looking around timidly when Elena pulled me onto the couch with her. There was no use pretending that I was at ease. I was going out of my mind. I wanted to get out of the house for some reason, and never come back again. To say I was not comfortable would be an understatement.

"Did you girls have breakfast?" Stefan asked, sitting down on the armchair opposite to the sofa we were sitting on. I looked down at the ground and Elena nodded.

"Yes, we did." She told him, smiling a little. Then she turned to me. I kept my eyes glued on the ground. How long had we been here? How long were we going to stay? The place incensed me and made me more than a little nervous.

"So, Bonnie and Jeremy were hanging out yesterday," Elena cried, trying to start a conversation to break the tense mood that was in the air.

Stefan smiled, "Really? That must have been fun," He said, kindly.

I didn't say anything. "Was it fun, Bonnie?" Elena prompted, talking to me like I was a five year old. I just shrugged, and she elbowed me in the waist.

"Ouch! Yes, er, fun." I muttered. Elena looked annoyed now. I shot her a questioning look and she turned away from me. I rolled my eyes and focused on trying to breathe in and out without losing my temper. But I couldn't help it. Whenever I saw Stefan's face, it reminded me of that day.

"So Stefan, what did you do before I came yesterday?" Elena asked, trying to inject cheerfulness in her voice.

"I, well, hung out here. Read some books. I tried to avoid Dam-," He started, but cut off when Elena shot him a warning look. I grinded my teeth together at the thought of the other Salvatore brother. The one who had come to 'visit' me yesterday. It was all Damon's fault, and only partly Stefan's because they both loved this horrid Katherine girl Elena had told me about. That was why Damon wanted to open the stupid tomb. I bit my lip again, as I felt tears come to my eyes.

"We went shopping," Elena cried, anxious to change the subject quickly.

Stefan nodded, "Did you buy anything nice?" He asked.

Elena nodded, "yes, we got some really cute outfits. Tell him, Bonnie." She ordered.

I sighed, "We got dresses," I muttered, staring down at the ground. I didn't even look up at Stefan. Elena sighed, and nobody said anything.

A few minutes later

I was going to spontaneously combust if we were going to sit in silence for any longer. It was like detention at school, only I hadn't done anything this time.

"Please may I use your restroom?" I asked Stefan, not looking at him. I needed to get out of this strained atmosphere. I would go crazy if I didn't, and it wouldn't end well. I just couldn't stand anymore silence.

He nodded, "Sure," Then he showed me to a door on the right. I headed into the small bathroom and locked the door. I then splashed my face with water, then pulled out my comb and started yanking it through my hair. I then put on some lipgloss and dried my face.

I sighed. I wanted to go home. This wasn't working. I would have to get away from Elena for a while. I didn't want her to choose between Stefan and I, because I wasn't sure of what she'd pick. And even if she picked me, as much as I hated the guy, I wouldn't want Stefan to go into depression. It was obvious from the way he looked at her, that his world was Elena based. He was gaga for her.

I just wanted to go back to my mothers house, and snuggle into my bed and sleep forever. I wanted to wake up and find out that Grams dying was all a bad dream and I would wake up and see her smiling face, and she would criticize my magic again. I sighed. I hated this company. Heck, I preferred Caroline's company to this tense mood. I sighed one last time, and headed out of the bathroom.

I started back towards the living room, which was unusually vacant. Where had Elena and Stefan gone? Where the hell were they? I couldn't believe Elena would leave, or go somewhere without me, after she practically guilt tripped me into coming here. I scowled and slumped down on the couch. I was going to kill Elena, and this time I meant it.

"Well hello, Bonnie Bennett. Why the angry face?" A deep voice asked.

I groaned and turned around to find Damon Salvatore smiling up at me. Could my day get any worse? No was the correct answer. He was dressed in some tight fitting black jeans, which hung in exactly all the right places on his lean body, and a tight black v-neck which outlined all his muscles. Was he always this hot? I found myself thinking.

Idiot. Idiot. Stupid Bonnie. You're supposed to be mad at him. Not drooling over him. I scowled again, and didn't reply. I stared down at the ground, hoping he'd go away and leave me alone. No such luck.

"What a warm welcome," He muttered, sarcastically. He sat down next to me on the couch and I immediately got up. He pulled on my arm, sending a jolt of electricity through my body for some reason.

"Let go of me," I snapped, yanking my hand away. Thankfully he did as I asked, and I shuffled away from him.

"Oh, so you speak?" He asked standing up, his blue eyes glinting like two pools of water. They were sparkling and they looked really beautiful, I felt I could drown in them if I looked at them for too long. I was dazed for a second, then I cursed myself. Crushing on the enemy? I was impossible. I scowled then checked that I still had my vervain charm bracelet on me, just in case. Luckily, it was there. I tore my eyes away from Damon's reluctantly and glued them to the spot where they were most in this house, on the ground.

"Yes, I do speak actually. Remember our last conversation, not counting that freaky middle of the night yesterday thing, which like freaked me out? I think it was in the tomb. When my grandmother was killed? Did you realize that or were you too busy searching for your precious Katherine Pierce who dumped you?" I sneered, trying not to lose my temper. I tossed my brown hair over my shoulder nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother," He murmured, looking actually sorry. But I'd already learned not to tell a book by its cover.

"You're not sorry. You don't even care. You kill innocent people and you don't care, because they're simply 'humans'. But they have families, friends. Futures. People who care about them." I snapped, wiping my eyes as tears started pouring down them.

"I don't kill people anymore. Stefan says I have to be more 'caring'" He muttered.

" Well that is impossible for you. All you cared about is gone. As in your ex-girlfriend." I shot at him, folding my arms across my chest.

Damon raised his eyebrows, then smiled, looking more gorgeous than ever. Did I actually think that? I disgraced myself, honestly.

He ignored my last comment, then said. "So why wouldn't you open for me yesterday?" He asked, starting towards me. It was strange how he could ignore something I said, and then pretend I hadn't even said it. He started his own new conversation and ignored me. I decided to just go with it.

I backed away, and he followed. " I didn't want to. Duh. What did you want anyway?" I added, curiously. His face was close to mine now, so I backed away. He followed again.

"Well, it's my little secret," He murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and sending yet another jolt through my body.

"You said you'd tell me," I reminded him, backing away again. I didn't like to be in such close proximity with someone who had tried to kill me before. Crap, I thought to myself as I tripped over a stool that was lying on the floor. Damon caught me.

"Well you didn't open for me, did you?" He asked, mischievously, his face close to mine. I stood up properly and started backing away again.

"Well, tell me now," I muttered. "It'll be your only chance,"

"No!" Damon exclaimed smiling slightly. His face was close to mine again, and he smiled slightly. My breath caught up in my mouth and for a few seconds, I couldn't breathe.

"Fine. I don't want to know," I cried, heading in the other direction.

Damon followed, "Fine, I'll tell you!" He exclaimed.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"But I will," Damon muttered, coming closer. What was up with that anyway? Why did he keep getting this close to me? I swore under my breath as I realized I was backed against a wall. He leaned towards me, his breath hitting my face. What was he going to say anyway? That he was going to get revenge for some reason, and kill me? Or something about Grams? That thought made my blood boil, and I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. Stupid, unnaturally strong vampire.

"Get away from me," I warned, concentrating in case I had to use magic as a source of self-defense. Where were Elena and Stefan anyway? If I died, it would be their entire fault. Especially Elena's. She's the one who guilt tripped me into coming. I didn't even want to come. And that feeling of not wanting to come was stronger than ever now.

Damon grinned, then shook his head. "I have to tell you now, so I wont 'get away from you'." He murmured, making quotation marks with his fingers.

I rolled my eyes, "What is it, Damon?" I asked, exasperated. I just wanted him to get off me, so I could run away from here and never come back. Elena? Stefan? Your cue? Come on! I silently willed them.

His eyes bore into mine, making me feel momentarily speechless. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

He smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes and he hesitated for a second, then whispered. "I want you,"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, its kind of a cliffy, but ill try to update soon. (maybe tomorrow) Hope you liked the chapter. (or part 2 or whatever) PLEASE leave your reactions to part 2!**

**Lily xoxo (those are for Damon… LOL)Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries………**


	7. Want

**Love Against Fate **

**Chapter 6: Want**

A/N: Sorry the update is kind of late, but I have been majorly busy with tests, quizzes and projects! Urgh, have I mentioned I hate school? Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted and faved… this chapters for you!

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xoxo **

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V (YAY! FOR THE FIRST TIME!!)**

"I want you," I muttered, as I pressed her against the wall, her back curving slightly as she leant against the smooth wallpaper. And the fact that I wanted her was the truth. I didn't know why, but I just did. I didn't know if it was the fact that it annoyed my brother and his girlfriend and they had told me to stay away from her, or the fact that she looked really hot in her jeans miniskirt and purple vest, which outlined her smooth curves perfectly. Or the fact that I had always thought her cute, the few number of times I had actually spoken to her. I didn't know why, but I wanted her. I wanted her more than ever. I wanted to feel her lips against mine, and for her to knot her fingers into my hair and groan in delight as we made out.

Her beautiful green eyes stared into mine, looking confused for a number of seconds. I had caught her off guard. I watched as her expression of confusion transformed to annoyance.

"Get away from me, Damon." She demanded, shoving me hard in my chest, but obviously it didn't hurt. I raised an eyebrow as she tried to shove past me but I wouldn't let her.

"I want you, Bonnie." I repeated, looking at the annoyed girl in front of me who was looking more attractive every second. Her wavy brown hair cascaded onto her shoulder, looking all soft and fluffy, and making me want to pull my hand through it but of course I didn't.

Bonnie looked unimpressed. "Whatever, I don't 'want' you!" She snapped, tossing her long beautiful hair over her shoulder in a way that made her seem very sexy.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"What do _you _mean? What are you talking about?" She shot back.

"I'm saying I want you," I snapped, I was getting impatient, and believe me getting me impatient was not a good thing. I stared at the beautiful woman in front of me.

"And I don't," she cried, trying to get past me, but I wouldn't let her again.

"Bonnie, lets be logical here. No girl has ever not 'wanted' me before." I explained to her, feeling anger rise up in my voice. No girl, in fact, had ever said no to me before, especially after I was turned to a vampire and I got my hypnotizing skills. I glanced down and saw the vervain charm bracelet.

"Well then, I'll be the first," She snapped. "So get used to being rejected." She took her knee and shoved it into my stomach, but I didn't budge.

"Why do you not want me? And please be reasonable," I asked, rolling my eyes.

Bonnie looked incredulous. "Maybe it's because A- You tried to kill me before, B- You practically killed my grandmother C- You've got me shoved against a freaking wall," She exclaimed, sarcastically. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at me.

Whoa, she was feisty. And I liked it. I grinned and muttered, "Well A- I wasn't actually going to kill you B- I did not actually kill your grandmother and C- I'm not hurting you so why do you care?" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Bonnie rolled her eyes again and I sighed as she muttered, "Whatever, Damon." She sneered my name, but she made it sound like a compliment. I actually liked the sound of my name on her lips.

"Don't 'whatever Damon' me!" I snapped, and for a few seconds she was glaring at me, pouting her small glossed rosy red lips, her green eyes sparkling and I couldn't help it as I pressed my lips to hers firmly.

And in that second, I felt something I had never felt with another girl. Not even, and I hated to say this, Katherine. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body and the kiss was electrifying, magical and something that made you feel like you were on heaven. Even though it was gentle, it was passionate, thrilling and everything a first kiss should be.

I saw her struggle for breath so I reluctantly let her go. My lips begged for more and all I wanted was to press my lips back against her warm ones for another exhilarating kiss. I smiled as I saw she had a dazed look in her green eyes. I rolled my eyes as Elena and Stefan entered through the front door, shopping bags in their hands.

"Damon, leave Bonnie alone!" Exclaimed Elena, as she realized the way we were standing and the way Bonnie was pressed against the wall and I was kind of towering over her. I stepped back and let Bonnie head over to them, looking confused and dazed.

Elena looked at her best friend in horror. "What the hell did you do to her?" She demanded, dropping the shopping bags on the couch and crouching in front of Bonnie, looking concerned.

I shrugged, "Nothing bad," I muttered, smiling smugly at Stefan who looked annoyed.

"Bonnie?" Elena cried, waving her hand in front of her best friends face.

Bonnie snapped out of her trance, looking angelic. "What? Who? Where? Why?" She exclaimed, turning from Elena to Stefan, looking perplexed. Her gaze reverted to my direction for a second, and I saw her cheeks turn a rosy pink, then she glared at me for a few seconds and turned the other direction.

Elena sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have gone out to buy things for dinner, Stefan. Damon, did you have to approach her? Didn't I tell you to like stay away from her?" She demanded, looking mad.

"I didn't do anything wrong to her. Right, Bon Bon?" I winked at Bonnie who scowled at me, still looking beautiful.

"Let's go, Elena. Please!" She snapped, holding her best friends hand and dragging her quickly out of the room.

Elena shot me a furious look, "Whatever you did, I swear I'm gonna get you for it, Damon." She snapped, heading towards the door with Bonnie.

"I'm so scared!" I joked, and Elena glared at me, before heading outside of the house with her best friend.

Stefan came over to me, "Damon, what did you do?" He asked, trying to be breezy.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done," I grinned at him slyly and he rolled his eyes.

"Damon. Be serious. Did you hurt her?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest, he was starting to look mad. Why was everyone so mad today? Had they all found a twig in their Lucky Charms cereal this morning or what?

Stefan stared at me for a few seconds, trying to seem intimidating. I burst out laughing, and he scowled at me.

"Fine. I kissed the girl, or witch, or whatever she is. So what?" I asked, lightly. I couldn't help myself from looking smug. That was the best kiss I'd ever had in my whole immortality, and my instincts were telling me to race after her, and kiss her some more. The want was getting stronger by the second.

"Damon, I honestly cant believe this. We tell you to leave the poor girl alone, and you, being you of course, do the exact opposite, That's just like you!" Stefan accused.

"Well, I am me. So I must be like me," I reminded him.

"She's a poor depressed teenage girl, leave her alone." Stefan pleaded.

"But she's the best kisser ever," I informed him. "You should try her? Oh wait, your going out with Elena so you cant. Oh well, all the more for me!"

Stefan scowled, "Speaking of Elena, she will kill you if she finds out about the kiss," He explained.

"Well I don't think she will find out. It will be me, you and Bonnie's little secret," I pointed out.

"Well, I think Bonnie will tell Elena," Stefan told me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, and I'm so scared of that little deadly teenage non-vampire girl. Maybe she'll try to kill me! Wait a second, I'm _dead_." I exclaimed, smiling smugly at Stefan who sighed.

"Well, she could try to stake you!" He pointed out.

"Er, no offense, but I don't think your little girlfriend will be able to take me on," I muttered, grinning.

Stefan looked annoyed, "She will if I help her!" He blurted.

"You would never hurt me. You wouldn't hurt a fly if it came and bit you on the nose," I snapped and Stefan looked hurt for a second.

I rolled my eyes, just as he said. "You wont hurt Bonnie will you?" Stefan asked.

"Emotionally, Mentally or Physically?" I asked him.

"Any kind of hurt," He explained.

I grinned, "Later, Bro. I've got to go write in my little journal. Oh sorry- that's you!" I exclaimed, chuckling as I headed out of the room. Bonnie's image filled my mind.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not long, but what did you think? Is it going the way you wanted or not? Review please!**

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries. Credit goes to the C.W and L.J. Smith! **


	8. Invitation

**Love Against Fate**

** Chapter 7: Invitation**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about late update, I am so busy with school things so I couldn't update sooner… sorry again! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, and I hope you like the chapter!**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Elena, how many times do I have to tell you, Damon didn't do anything to me!" I lied for the billionth time today. I didn't want to tell her what really happened between Damon and I. For some reason, I wanted to keep it private and to myself. Besides, I didn't want the guy to be staked to death by my angry best friend. I hated him, but not that much. I didn't want to tell Elena about what had happened between us. About the amazing kiss that I enjoyed thoroughly, that still sent shivers down my back as I even thought of the sensation of his lips on mine. When he pulled back, I was disappointed and I hoped it didn't show. The kiss was something real!

Elena sighed, and hugged her knees to her chest. She didn't look like she believed me. We were n her bedroom, a few hours after we had left the Salvatores, and she was still interrogating me.

"It's just you looked so like sad!" She exclaimed, her voice rising a few decibels in exasperation.

I shrugged, just as there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply, Caroline sauntered into the room swinging her big orange tote bag behind her. She was dressed in some faded skinny jeans and an 'It's me, Juicy' tank top. They were paired with some white converses and as usual she looked good. **(A/N: pics of outfit on profile!) **

She grinned, flipping her wavy blonde hair over her shoulder. "Hey," She cried, plopping down onto Elena's bed.

"Hi," Elena and I murmured at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"That's a great welcome! Thanks," Caroline said, sarcastically. She looked hurt.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Seriously, what do you want from us?" Elena demanded, kind of rudely, but I didn't say anything.

Caroline looked insulted. "What? Cant a girl visit her best friends?" She asked, trying to sound innocent but I could see right through her act. It was obvious she was lying. Knowing a girl since 3rd grade made things like this evident.

Elena saw it too. "What do you really want, Caroline?" She asked. She looked like she was getting impatient.

Caroline stood up and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder once again. "Fine! Well, I'm having a party, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come." She snapped, but hope glinted in her eyes.

"When is it?" Elena asked.

Caroline grinned, "Tomorrow… after school. It's like a sort of back to school after winter break thing" She pointed out, reminding me that I would have to be back to that hellhole they called school tomorrow. Pity, here I come. I'm so excited… NOT!

Elena nodded, "Sure. I'll come. What about you Bon-bon?" She asked, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I think I might stay home," I mumbled. I did not feel in the mood to hang out at a party.

Caroline widened her kohl-rimmed eyes at me. "Why?" She asked, looking perplexed.

"Well, because I have to, er, study." I lied, putting in the first excuse that could come to my mind. I grinned internally at my save.

"We haven't taken anything new," Elena pointed out. Shoot! Why did she have to say that? She looked at me slyly. I was sure she was trying to figure out why I didn't want to go to the party, and if it had anything to do with what Damon did to me, or didn't do to me. I didn't even know why I didn't want to go to the party. I was just not in the partying mood. I wasn't ready yet. Plus, I had a bad feeling about this party.

"Bonnie Bennett, why don't you want to come to my party?" Caroline demanded, putting her hands on her hips and pouting. Her expression of confusion was replaced with a mask of hurt.

I instantly felt bad, "It's not that I don't want to go, I just-," Caroline cut me off.

"Did I do something to hurt you? Were you like insulted by the Tyler thing? Oh my god, you hate me. Why do you h-,"

I was the one who cut her off this time. "I don't hate you," I murmured.

"Then why don't you want to come to my bash, please?" She pleaded.

I turned to Elena for help. She was watching us, an amused smile wide on her face.

"You should come, Bon." She cried. I shot her a thank-you-for-helping-NOT! Look and she grinned.

"Please, Bonnie. It won't be the same without you!" Caroline insisted, giving me the puppy dogs.

I sighed, "Fine. I'll come. But not for long," I warned.

Caroline grinned, and then rushed over to hug me. I shot Elena a bored look, and she giggled.

"I love you!" Caroline exclaimed, stepping back.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Got to go party prep!" Caroline exclaimed, giggling and heading out. "Oh and Bonnie, cheer practice is cancelled tomorrow," She added, blowing us a kiss and heading out.

I rolled my eyes and Elena chuckled.

"What was _that_ about?" I exclaimed, sitting down next to Elena on the bed.

Elena shrugged, "It is Caroline. She's normally weird," she pointed out.

"But she's being weirder than normal Caroline weird," I muttered.

Elena grinned, "She's probably excited about tomorrow," She explained, just as my cell phone started to ring. I check the caller ID then rolled my eyes. It was my mom.

I picked up and Elena mouthed. "Is it Damon?" She looked angry. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Hey mom," I muttered, making it clear it was NOT Damon who I was talking to.

Elena nodded in comprehension, and I listened for my mom's reply. "Hello Bonnie. Could you please come home? You do have school tomorrow," She reminded me, firmly. I felt that her voice was far away though and there were some people laughing in the background.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," I muttered, before hanging up.

I turned to Elena who looked confused. "My mom wants me home," I explained, as clearly as I could.

She nodded and got up off the bed. I headed over to my rucksack and started throwing my clothes inside.

"Let me help you!" Muttered Elena. She headed into the bathroom and came back a few seconds later with my toothbrush and other toiletries. She slipped them in a plastic bag and stuffed them into my bag.

"Thanks," I muttered, throwing my last tee into the bag and zipping it shut.

"I'm good to go." I added, grabbing my bag and we both headed downstairs.

"Well, see ya later!" Elena cried, giving me a hug.

I hugged her back. "Bye," I told her, grinning.

I then stepped back and headed over to my car which was parked on the street opposite Elena's house.

* * *

A/N: Sooo? I know it's really short, but I wanted to update something.. The next one has a big BAMON scene though, to make up for it! ;D And guys, WHO SAW EPISODE 21? WASN'T IT THE MOST AWESOME EPISODE EVER!! HAHA, THE DAMON AND BONNIE PART WAS SO FUNNY… I CANT WAIT TILL THE NEXT EPISODE… EEK! Write me a review or PM with what you thought of the episode coz I want to talk about it! LOL, im going crazy!

**Lily xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries. Or Damon, or Bonnie………. Or Jeremy (who is a personal favorite!! ;D) **


	9. Car Trouble

Love Against Fate

**Chapter 8- Car Trouble**

**A/N: I know I suck, but I've been so busy with school I couldn't update. I had finals, term projects, term tests… need I go on? I'll try to update more regularly from now on… Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

**Previously on Love Against Fate:**

_Bonnie didn't want to tell Elena about the kiss between her and Damon. Caroline comes and invites both girls to a back to school party she's throwing. Bonnie doesn't want to go, but Elena and Caroline convince her to. Caroline heads off to make arrangements for the party and Bonnie's mom tells her to go home, so she packs her things and gets into the car._

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I grinned as I started the car and headed towards Elena's house. I parked the car by the driveway and hopped out. I couldn't wait to see my little witch. Our kiss had aroused feelings of lust towards her that I didn't even know I possessed. But now that I knew how magical it could be between us, I craved her. Not only for the fact that it annoyed Stefan and Elena if we were together, but for the fact that something inside me wanted her. She was like a drug to me, calling and I couldn't stop until I answered that call.

I headed towards Elena's door, a big smile on my face. I pressed the doorbell and leaned against the frame. I paused for a few seconds, then Elena came to the door. She flung it open and glared at me. She was dressed in sweats and had her ipod in her ears. She unplugged it and scowled at me.

"What do _you_ want now?" She demanded, planting her hands onto her hips.

"Is Bonnie here?" I asked, cheerfully. I totally ignored her question, as if she hadn't been saying anything. After all, all she had been saying was pure and utter nonsense.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "What do you want from her?" She demanded, looking mad.

"Someone's a little jealous of the attention her friends getting, right Elena?" I winked at her, and she rolled her eyes, waiting for me to formulate a proper reply. I wasn't going to satisfy her.

Instead, I shot back at her with questions. "Elena, seriously, why do you care? Is she in or not, that's all I need to know," I pressed, getting impatient.

Elena scowled again, "No, she's not in," She muttered, taking her hands off her hips and instead crossing them across her chest.

"You're lying. Elena, I'm getting really impatient, and you know as well as anyone that I don't like being impatient." I muttered.

Elena rolled her chocolate brown eyes at me, "Goodbye Damon," She cried, before closing the door in my face.

I sighed and banged on the door. "Elena! Quit Kidding, open up." I ordered, but there was no reply. I banged a couple more times, before turning back and stomping towards my car. I got in and started the engine.

I pulled the car out onto the road, grinding my teeth. Was Elena telling the truth? Or was she trying to protect her best friend? I was pondering what to do when I saw a car that was not moving. I was about to get out and yell at the driver to get a move on it, when I saw Bonnie perched on top of the car.

I grinned to myself as I watched Bonnie. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind, and her green eyes were glowing against her tan skin.

I parked the car on the side of the road and hopped out. "Whatcha doing?" I asked. I watched as her mossy green eyes widened with surprise. I had caught her off guard.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I got into the car, stuffed my bagpack into the boot and got in. I fastened my seatbelt, blasted my CD player, which had in it the latest Taylor Swift CD, and pulled out of Elena's driveway.

_Your beautiful eyes stare right into mine._

_And Sometimes I think of you late at night,_

_Don't know why? _

Suddenly Damon's image was in my mind as I sang along to Taylor's lyrics. I thought of Damon's breathtakingly blue eyes. They were like 2 big pools of water that you could drown in, or they could be like 2 clear blue skies, so relaxing unless he got that glint in his eyes and then there would be a storm in that blue clearness. I thought of the pull of attraction I had towards him whenever I saw him. And especially when we had kissed. I had never felt anything like that before. I had felt a surge of electricity that felt so wrong yet felt so right at the same time. _Way to be cliché, Bonnie_. I thought to myself with a grin.

I sped along the road, the windows wide open. The wind whooshed in through the window, blowing my hair back. I grinned and felt an urge to close my eyes, but then thought of how stupid that would be. I would probably have a car accident though if I did close them. But it was just so tempting to think of feeling that cold gush of air over my closed eyes.

My train of thoughts cut off as the car suddenly came to a stop. I twisted the key round in the ignition but the car was dead. "Shoot," I muttered, remembering that I had forgotten to fill for gas. _Very Smart. _My inner conscience praised me, sarcastically.

I groaned and got out of the car, hoping I had a bottle of oil or so on me. I hurried to the boot, and rummaged around but couldn't find any. I looked around as I closed the boot. It was twilight now, and there was sort of an eerie mood about the street, especially as there weren't many cars on it. Only a couple of trucks were passing by. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, then scowled. The battery was dead. I was so lucky today. Not. I turned aggravated, and perched on the boot of the car, burying my head in my hands.

Suddenly, Damon Salvatore was at my side. "Whatcha doing?" He asked me, flashing his crystal blue eyes at me. The same ones I'd fantasized about. I widened my eyes at him, unable to believe he was actually here. Had I dreamt him or something? More like, how did he know I was here? Why did he pop up all the time like a jack in the box? I recovered myself as I saw the smug look on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I'm just hanging out on the car boot," I cried, fake cheerfully. I glared at him, then hopped up from on the car boot.

"I see… so your daze has worn off," He commented, grinning slightly.

"That kiss was nothing," I murmured, hoping it wasn't too obvious that I was lying.

Damon chuckled, "Oh, but it was everything. I saw it in your eyes, and I can still see it in your mossy green eyes now," He muttered, coming over and tilting my chin towards his face.

I flinched at his touch, but blushed anyway. His blue eyes bore into mine, dazzling me, and for a few seconds I couldn't formulate a full sentence. I wondered if he would kiss me again. It seemed there was some sort of magnetic pull between our two lips, like they belonged together, like a magnet some stupid paper clips. Instead of kissing me however, he stroked my cheek then stepped back.

"Seriously Bon-Bon, you don't have to hide from me that you care," He informed me.

"I'm not hiding anything. I don't care," I murmured, looking away. I kept my eyes glued on the ground, not daring to look up and meet his eyes. Damon didn't speak for a few seconds, as if he was debating what to say or do in his mind.

He finally spoke, "Why are you here, Bonnie?" He asked, gesturing to the street.

"As if you really care, but my stupid car broke down. I don't have any gas left," I explained, remembering suddenly that I was in the middle of a road. I had totally forgotten. It was bizarre how disoriented being with Damon made me. It was almost disgusting how he had a strange sort of power over me that I couldn't repel. I checked my wrist slyly to see if my vervain bracelet was still on. It was.

"Yes, your precious bracelet is still there. Don't worry, I didn't compel you. Yet." He murmured, and I rolled my eyes at him.

Suddenly Damon headed towards his car, which was parked at the side of the road. He got out a bottle of gas and started filling my car up. I watched in shock. Why was he being nice? Or was he going to come and spray the bottle of gas in my hair or something. Or what if it wasn't really gas? What if it was some poisonous chemical solution and he was going to come over and yell 'Aprils Fool', even though it wasn't April.

However, he did neither of those things. Instead, he simply put the bottle back into his car and came over to me. He pressed my key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. "Thanks, I don't know what to say," I murmured.

"Say you want me too!" He exclaimed, dramatically.

I couldn't help but grin at his childish response. "Damon!" I complained.

"Bon-Bon!" He shot back.

"_Don't _call me that," I blurted. There was something about the nickname I didn't like even though loads of people used it. But the people who knew I didn't like it would use it to make fun of me and that was really annoying.

"I can call you what I want to call you," He explained, grinning in my direction.

I sighed, just as Damon said. "Well, as fun as it is hanging out with you in the street and arguing, I do actually have engagements. I have to get to my hot date. It's at the grill," He informed me with a wink.

I nodded, "H-Have fun," I murmured, trying to make it clear in my voice that I didn't care.

Which I didn't. Much.

Damon nodded, then got into his car. I felt a sudden pang of jealousy as I got into my car too. Yes, _jealousy. _Who was that hot date anyway? Was it Amber, the girl I'd seen a couple of times before? Maybe it was one of the cheerleaders? Or it could be that pretty brunette from the Spirit Club who had been checking Damon out once? Would they kiss? Would it feel magical to him? Would he even remember our kiss when he was kissing her? Would-? Wait a second, why did I even care? I didn't even like the dude. He was annoying and freaky and just popped up everywhere like he was stalking me. It was weird and seriously irritating, even though it was rather helpful today.

I sighed as I started the car and pulled it back into the car. I was so strange sometimes. I couldn't get my feelings straight. I blasted the music up and sped down the road towards the direction of my moms new house, but even as I tried to surround myself with other thoughts, thoughts of Damon always made their way through to my mind.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I grinned as Bonnie drove off. There was no hot date of course; I just wanted to see how she would react to it. It was in exactly the way I expected. Confused and Speechless. I bet she was thinking about me right at this second.

I chuckled as I started my own car. I started following Bonnie's car, trying to stay behind hers but not to attract any attention. I didn't know why I was following her. Maybe I was hoping that her car would break down again? Or maybe, and I didn't even want to admit this to myself, but I didn't want to risk her getting hurt by some unknown danger on this dark night?

* * *

**A/N: So, like it or not? I'll try to update as soon as I can =)**

**Review if you want a pretend kiss from Damon…. Lol **

**Lily xoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, or Taylor Swift 'Beautiful Eyes'. **


	10. Home

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 9- Home**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted and faved! You guys are the best!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I swore as I rummaged through my bag for the house keys to the house my mother had just moved into a week ago when she came back to look after me now that Grams is dead and I have nowhere to stay. I was sure she'd given the keys to me and I was even surer that I'd stuffed them into my bag. I gasped as the contents of my bag spilled across the floor. I lent down onto my knees, a scowl on my face, and fished the key out from in the midst of all my other belongings, then quickly scooped the rest of my things back into my bag.

I dug the key into the door and twisted it a couple of times in the right direction. I pushed hard and the door swung open. I heard sounds of laughter, chatter and the clinking of glasses. I slammed the house door shut, then trudged towards these sounds.

I entered the living room to find mom sitting with a semi circle of women, who looked as equally eccentric as my mother appeared to be. That was one of the reasons father had divorced her. With her crazy curly brown hair, t-shirts with protest slogans, and her crazy feminist friends, my mother was the exact opposite of my uptight workaholic father. She was now decked out in an 'Animals are For Petting, Not For Eating' shirt, some cargo pants and some pink flip-flops. Her wild hair was tamed only by a thin pink headband. She grinned as I came in.

"Bon- Bon, hello," She exclaimed, rushing forward to embrace me. She smelt of some strange herbs, and I forced a big smile across my face. This was my mother, Melissa Bennett **(A/N: I don't really know her name, if any of you do please tell me!) **, who had neglected her mother for so many years and had only come to visit her at her funeral. She had been in the Peace Corps for a couple of years, and had only come back a few weeks ago, to take care of me now that I wasn't staying with Grams. My father was too business crazy to spend even a second with me. I had barely seen him the whole time I had stayed there. He showered me instead with endless gifts to make up for his absence.

I pulled back from her hug and took in the rest of the women, dressed in identical tanks but in different colors. "This is Sophia, Rebecca, Kelsi and Carol," My mother gestured widely to her friends, her charm bracelets jingling.

"Tomato juice?" The one nearest to me asked. She was a petite woman with straight black hair and bright blue eyes.

I tried my best not to grimace, and my mother grinned, securing her arm around me. "No, carol. Bon's not into the whole green life style. 'Meat Eater'" She mouthed the last two words and all of the women gasped.

"She cant help it, She takes after her father," My mom explained, a look of disapproval on her face.

Carol shook her head, "Typical," She muttered and the other 3 women nodded, looks of total dissatisfaction on their faces. I stepped out of my mother's arms.

" Well, sorry to interrupt this lovely gathering but I must go and do some homework," I explained, injecting as much enthusiasm into my voice as I could.

Mom rolled her eyes, "Bonnie and her grades. She's just like her father in that way. They think that grades are all that matters, when in fact life is the true education," She explained, dramatically. The other women murmured in agreement.

"Sure, well goodnight," I muttered, hoisting my bag pack onto my hip and running out of the room. I jogged up the steps and into the room, which my mother had given to me. It still seemed so alien to me, despite the fact that my mother had unpacked all my things into it. It was practically identical to my room at Grams, down to the order of my clothes in the closet. A single tear squeezed down my cheek as I thought of my grandmother, but I let the wave of despair pass by me.

I threw my bag pack on the floor, and then crawled onto my bed not bothering to change. I sighed as I thought of how different my life was without Grams. One, my mom was back in my life. Two, Damon Salvatore was being more annoying than usual, and three, everyone acting so freaking sympathetic all the time. I didn't want their sympathy. Even Elena didn't get how upset I was. The connection between 2 witches, especially those descended from Salem witches, was extremely strong. Sometimes, until today, I would hear Grams voice in my mind. She advised me, helped me, almost making me feel she was actually there. I closed my eyes and was about to drift into sleep when my cell phone buzzed inside my bag.

I grunted, annoyed at the interruption, but fished it out of my bag all the same. It was Elena and she sounded really worried. "Hello?" She cried.

"Hey, What's up?" I asked, groggily.

"Are you at home?" She asked.

I nodded, then remembered she couldn't actually see me nodding.

"Are you there?" She demanded.

"Yes… I'm here, why?" I asked her.

She sighed in relief, "Damon Salvatore was asking for you," She murmured.

I sighed, "Really?" I asked, sleepily.

"Yes, well anyway, doesn't matter! See you tomorrow morning!" She exclaimed, before hanging up. Her voice was bright and full of energy.

I nodded, "Hmmmph," I muttered before slamming my cell-phone closed. I shoved it onto my bedside table with a sigh. I pushed my fringe out of my eyes as I crawled under the covers and flicked my eyes closed. _What a day. _I thought as I let sleep take me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey Y'all! I know it's short, but the next one will be longer. This was kind of a filler, and the next will have some Bamon moments, promise!**

**Review if you want =)**

**Lily xx **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Vampire diaries. I'm no L.J Smith or the CW. **


	11. Party

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 10- Party**

**A/N: Hey guys…sorry for the delay in updating, I was just so busy! Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted and faved the story. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter =) **

**Lily xx**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Bonnie, couldn't you be a little bit more enthusiastic?" Elena asked me, as she straightened the skirt of her red mini dress. It was sleeveless, knee length, and had a scooping neck line and she looked amazing.

We were getting ready for Caroline's party in my room. We had just come back from school and a whole day of saying 'I'm okay' to everyone, even though that was opposite to what I was feeling. I was starting to know how Elena had felt the summer after her parents died.

"It's just that I don't really want to go to the party," I told her, honestly. I looked my dress up and down in the mirror. It was the same dress I had bought when I went shopping with Elena a few days ago. It was a hot little black dress with a belt, some matching stiletto heels and a black clutch.

Elena sighed, "Please just pretend to have fun there," She pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and applied some red lipstick. "I'll try," I muttered, glossing my lips up, and then outlining my eyes with black eyeliner.

"No offense, but why are you dressed like Damon?" Elena asked as she applied clear gloss to her lips. Her long straight brown hair was tied back in a French twist and she had on black eyeliner and a little red blush on her cheeks.

"What?" I demanded, feeling my cheeks tinge with pink at just the mention of his name. Yes, that's how pathetic I was getting.

"No need to look offended," Elena looked taken aback at my reaction, "I just meant that you're wearing all black,"

I nodded, "I just felt like wearing all black. Besides, I think it looks hot," I told her.

Elena smiled, "It does. Who are you trying to impress, anyway?" She asked me.

"Nobody," I lied. But the truth was Damon Salvatore. I wanted to prove to him for no reason other than because I wanted to, that I was hotter than his hot date. The one he had the night before. I couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy at even the mention of his hot date.

Elena grinned, "Whatever you say," She murmured.

I rolled my eyes at her, and then sat down onto my bed. I was ready. I watched as Elena applied the last of her make up and sat down too.

"Are you ready to go?" Elena asked me.

I nodded, and we both headed downstairs. We said bye to mom who was watching some sort of documentary on baby crocodiles, then we went out to my car. It was parked in my driveway. I got into the drivers seat, and Elena got in beside me. I started the engine and Elena blasted the radio. We sang along as I drove the car towards Caroline's house.

We pulled into Caroline's road, and saw that it was all lined with cars. How many people had she invited? I parked the car behind a sky blue Volvo and we hopped out.

"Oh my god, did she invite the whole of Mystic Falls?" She asked, looking with disbelief at the long rows of cars.

I giggled, "Maybe," I muttered.

We linked hands and headed towards Caroline's front door. I knocked, and Caroline came to the door, a giant smile on her face. She was dressed in a sparkly denim miniskirt, and a rose pink tube top, and some pink ballet flats. Her long blonde hair was loose to her waist. She enveloped us in a big hug, and then stepped back. "You came!" She cried, gesturing to me.

I nodded, "I said I would," I muttered.

"Well, I didn't like believe you!" Caroline exclaimed.

"It's nice to know that you trust me so much," I told her, smiling.

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm?" She asked me.

I nodded, pushing my dark locks from in front of my eyes. Elena chuckled.

Caroline smiled again, and gestured for us to enter. "Well, enjoy the party, I'll be with you guys in a minute," She exclaimed, and we stepped into her house. The music was buzzing loud, and even the hallway was packed with partiers. They greeted us and we headed into the living room, which was packed even more with people. The music was loud, and Matt was playing D.J in the corner. He grinned and waved at us, and we waved back. A stack of tables were lined up with food, and I could see Tyler stuffing his face, his arm around the waist of a blonde haired girl in hot shorts and a silver tank top. Probably his latest slut. Caroline had pushed back most of the furniture to make room for a giant dance floor in the middle of the room.

Elena took my hand and started to dance. I grinned, but couldn't really get into the music. Thankfully after a few minutes, Elena's cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her purse, and gestured to me that she'd be back in a minute. I headed over to the drink table, and filled a plastic cup with diet cherry soda. Then I took it and sat down on a loveseat, surveying the dancers. Practically the whole school was at the party, from freshmen to seniors. Caroline had literally invited all the teenagers in Mystic Falls. I smiled as I saw Jeremy Gilbert dancing with a brunette who must be Anna. I waved at Jeremy, and he stuck his tongue out at me and gestured to Anna. I shot him a thumbs up, and he rolled his eyes and went back to dancing. I watched as Tyler, and his blonde date took to the dance floor, and started to dance. I almost burst out laughing as I realised the girl didn't even know how to dance. There was our whole World History class, and Caroline had even invited Alaric. The only person I couldn't see was the person I most wanted to impress, Damon Salvatore.

Maybe he was out on his hot date again. Or something. I sighed as Elena came over with Stefan. His arm was around her waist and she leaned into him, a loving look on her face. I knew how much she adored Stefan and he adored her back, I wish that only some day I could find someone who loved me and who I loved as much.

"Bon, I'm back. It was Stefan asking where we were. He got lost in the corridor," Elena joked.

I chuckled, just to make her feel better, and Stefan smiled at me. "Bonnie, how are you doing?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I'm okay I suppose," I muttered, chugging down my soda.

Elena smiled, "Good to know," She murmured. "Wanna come dance?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't think I'm up to dancing now. I think I'll go hang out with Matt," I told her ,gesturing to our friend who was standing alone by the D.J table, he was pressing buttons a bored look on his face.

Elena shrugged, "You sure?" She asked me, grabbing Stefan's hand.

"Yep," I muttered, heading off and leaving her to drag Stefan off onto the dance floor. I watched them dance for a few seconds, then headed to the D.J table.

"Hey!" I cried, standing next to Matt.

He grinned, "Hi, how you doing?" He asked, looking at me with concern.

"I'm okay," I muttered. It was amazing how I'd only been at the party for 15 minutes yet I had already said I was 'okay' twice.

"You having fun?" He asked, pressing a couple of buttons and changing the song.

"Yes, I suppose," I murmured.

"You suppose?" He questioned, turning the volume of the song up. It was 'Whine Up' by Kat Deluna.

I shrugged, "I'm not really in a party mood." I muttered. "What about you? Where's Caroline?" I asked.

Matt grinned, "She's greeting the guests. She doesn't have time for us little people, or so she says," He joked.

I giggled, "She really said that?" I asked.

Matt shook his head, "Not literally, but I wanted to make you laugh," He admitted.

I smiled, feeling lucky I had such great friends. The only problem was, I could imagine Caroline saying 'the little people' comment too well.

"Do you have any requests for songs?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "Not until now, Mr D.J, I will tell you if I think of anything I want to listen to," I murmured.

Matt nodded, and offered me a beer from beside him. He had three on the table by him, ready to drink.

"Um, no thanks…" I started, then changed my mind. Why shouldn't I drink? I wanted to forget, and have some fun. I wanted to stop being such a worry wart and be a teenager like the rest of the hormone crazed people in this room.

I then took the beer. "Change of mind?" Matt asked.

I nodded, "You bet," I cried, opening the can of beer and taking a long drag. I loved the cool liquid pouring down my throat despite the fact that the taste was so hideous it made me want to throw up. Besides, the drink made me lightheaded. I kept on drinking until the can was empty.

Matt looked surprised as he sipped his own beer. "You done already?" He asked.

I nodded, and he offered me another. I took it gratefully and started to chug it down. Caroline came over, a smile on her face.

"You two having fun?" She asked, sipping at a beer, except she had poured it into a champagne glass so that she would look more distinguished, only it smelt of beer.

I grinned, "Yep!" I exclaimed, actually meaning it. Caroline grinned and sipped on her drink, prissily. She headed over to Matt and pecked him on the cheek, then they started to kiss.

"Gotta go," I muttered, heading away from them into the crowd. I was starting to see colors, and the buzz that the beer gave me made me want to jump off a cliff. I drained the can and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing another beer from on the beverage table on the way.

I snapped it open and took a sip, then I headed into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, and then put my beer on the sink. I splashed my face with water a couple of times, then dried my face. I reapplied my eyeliner and red lip gloss, ran a hand through my wavy brown hair, grabbed my beer and headed back out again. Elena approached me, a concerned look on her face. She registered the beer in my hand, and looked even more concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, slowly, as if I was sick or something.

"Yep, I'm great!" I exclaimed, feeling the alcohol buzz.

"How many beers have you had?" She asked.

"Uhrrrr…" I started, trying to count, but then giving up. My mind was buzzing but I didn't have enough strength to count now.

"2?" She asked.

I shook my head, "3," I gestured towards the can I had in my hand, and drained the can. Then I scrunched it up in my palm.

"Bonnie! You know you can only have 2, you get major drunk, from even one," She reminded me, looking very much like a parent.

"Elena, you're not my mother," I was slurring my words slightly now but I didn't care. The buzz the beer gave was enough to make me take more after more after more….

"I know I'm not, but I care about you all the same." She muttered.

She put her hand on my forehead, and I slapped it away.

"Stop treating me like I'm sick!" I shouted. She looked startled, but I ignored her and hurried back to the party.

I hurried over to Matt, to tell him that I wanted to request a song. I found Caroline and Matt making out in the corner, so instead I just headed over to the table, and pressed the song I wanted on the computer. Seconds later, 'Tick Tock' by Kesha was playing loud and clear. A cheer went through the crowd, and I put my empty beer can into the bin.

I then started to dance, moving my hips from side to side, swaying to the beat of the music, letting it consume me. I hadn't felt so lightheaded in a long time. Some people began to cheer and soon a group of boys hoisted me onto a table near the centre of the room. I started to dance on top of it, swinging my hips, forcing a giant smile across my face as I worked all my energy into the dance.

I surveyed the sea of faces below me as I danced. Caroline and Matt were clapping and grinning. Elena looked shocked. Stefan had his arm around her waist, but was clapping all the same. I felt encouraged so I put more energy into my dance, copying any moves I could remember from on MTV. I felt a buzz of energy once again and people were dancing and clapping all around me.

I heard the door open and close, and a figure dressed in black headed into the room. I danced harder, putting my all into it. Suddenly Damon Salvatore was standing behind me. "Any hope for a lap dance?" His sarcastic voice called out. I started feeling really dizzy and all the beer I had taken must have got to me because I took one look at him and fainted onto the table.

**A/N: Cliffhanger huh? I promise Damon will be in next chapter, and there will be some major Bamon moments, just bear with me. I'll try to update soon. Oh and Btw, I put up my beta profile, so if any of you want me to beta your story just tell me! **

**Review if you want a preview!**

**Lily xx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries…. **


	12. Hangover

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 11- Hangover**

**A/N: So heres the next update…. Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I woke up, an intense throbbing in my head. I was lying across some sort of soft bed or something, and people were standing over me. I could still faintly hear music, and I groaned as I remembered what had happened. I had made such a fool of myself in front of all my friends, my family and more importantly Damon Salvatore. I had become 'the party girl'.

People were now calling my name. I recognized Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt's faces above mine. "Bonnie," They all said, as if in unison. I clutched my head. "Stop saying my name," I cried, wishing they would all be quiet. I wanted to sleep forever, and after that I would crouch into a hole under the ground and hide from everyone.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena exclaimed, sounding relieved.

"No, Elena I'm not okay," I snapped back, harshly, but I couldn't help it. All I wanted was for the throbbing to stop.

I sat up and realised I was in Caroline's room, on her bed. Caroline was sitting next to me now. She handed me a cup of coffee.

"Why aren't you hosting the party?" I asked her, trying not to focus on the intense headache I had.

Caroline smiled, "I'm looking after my friend, silly." She reminded me. I smiled at her and took the coffee. I sipped it, burning my mouth.

I gasped, "What?" Caroline exclaimed.

Elena took the coffee from me, "I told you to put loads of milk, Caroline," She complained.

Caroline scowled, "Well, excuse me, but I don't normally make my own coffee. We do have the maid for that?" She said, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Where is the maid now?" Elena asked.

"She's cleaning up the mess Bonnie made outside," Caroline murmured.

"What mess?" I asked them both. Stefan sat down on the loveseat by the window, and Matt sat down by him.

"Um, you kind of spat beer all over the floor, Damon had to carry you all the way here," Caroline pointed out.

I was silent for a second. "Damon?" I asked, unable to believe my ears.

Elena nodded, "Believe me, I was shocked too. The second you fainted, he picked you up, you gained consciousness for a second, and spat beer all over the floor and his t-shirt. He went to change." She explained.

I just shook my head, "What more damage did I do?" I asked, not wanting to hear any more.

"She didn't do any more damage," Elena told Caroline, shooting her a meaningful look, but Caroline didn't get the message or if she did, she decided to ignore it.

"Well, Tyler's date slipped up on the beer you spilt and almost broke her leg," She told me.

"Oh great, I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school," I groaned.

Elena shook her head, "Nah, most of the school was amazed at your dancing, and Matt changed the music so fast barely no-one saw you spit all over the floor, and then Damon carried you inside here," She assured me.

I sighed, "I was mad, crazy, to drink all that beer," I muttered, clutching my head.

"Do I have to say I told you so?" Elena joked, weakly.

I rolled my eyes, and Caroline giggled, handing me back the coffee. "It's cooler now, she explained,"

I took it thankfully, and then took a big sip. "This tastes great, thanks Carrie," I murmured.

"It was Elena's idea," She put in, sheepishly. I thanked Elena, just as Caroline stood up.

"Come on, Matt we have to go tell them the party is over," She cried, heading over to her boyfriend and pulling him up. He got up, looking tired and reluctant and followed her out of the room.

I sipped on my coffee, and Elena watched me. "So, how's your headache?" She asked after a couple of seconds.

I shrugged, "It still hurts like hell," I muttered.

Elena laughed, "It's just a hangover. It'll be over soon, Are you going to go home?" She asked.

I nodded, "Just please give me a second to sober up," I pleaded.

She smiled, "Take as long as you want,"

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I pushed the covers back, put aside the coffee, ran to Caroline's bathroom, and threw up in the sink. Elena held my hair back and I retched into the sink a couple of times, before washing my mouth. I opened the tap, and smelt the fresh water. Elena pulled my hair behind my ears and offered me a breath mint.

I took it, "Thanks, Elena." I muttered.

She just smiled at me, "What are best friends for?" She asked.

I smiled back at her, and let her lead me back into Caroline's bed. I sat under the covers, and started to sip the coffee. Elena sat by me.

"We don't have any homework, do we Elena?" I asked, hoping there wouldn't be any. I mean come on, I already felt terrible, I didn't need homework to weigh me down.

"No," Elena said, making me smile. Once I was done with the coffee, I put it down on Caroline's bedside table.

"You want some more?" Elena asked me.

I shook my head, "I do have to get to sleep tonight. If I drink another coffee, I never will," I muttered.

She didn't say anything. Stefan spoke up from the loveseat. I had forgotten he was even there. He was just so quiet; it was as if he was a statue. "My brother is coming, should I tell him to go away?" He asked, sounding bored.

Elena shrugged, "Ask Bonnie,"

I sighed, "I have to thank him, I guess," I muttered, straightening up in the bed. I looked a mess but I didn't have time to freshen up.

"Do you have a headband?" I asked Elena.

She looked at me, confused, then handed me a black headband from inside her bag. I tied back my hair quickly just as Damon came in, a gorgeous smirk on his face. "So Shakira woke up," He murmured, his blue eyes flashing like two lakes of water on a foggy day.

I rolled my eyes, "Hello to you too," I muttered, coldly.

"That isn't a way to talk to your savior," He murmured.

"Savior?" I asked.

"Did you know that Salvatore means savior?" He asked, "As in someone who saves someone else,"

Elena rolled her eyes, and went to sit on the loveseat next to Stefan who was looking out of the window. Damon took Elena's place on the bed, smirking slightly.

"I do know what savior means, but I mean. What savior? Dude, you picked me up from on the ground," I reminded him.

"Somebody should be thankful to someone else," He cooed, "As in you to me, I could have just left you there on the table,"

"But you didn't. Thanks I guess," I muttered.

"Hallelujah! You said something nice to me," He looked at Stefan and Elena who were staring at him like he was crazy, which he probably was. But he was crazy hot too.

"Er, Bonnie's always nice," Elena pointed out, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well not to me," Damon pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "Because you're so nice to me," I muttered, sarcastically.

Damon grinned, "Actually, I am. I did pick you up off the ground," He reminded me.

I groaned, "Oh god, you're going to use that against me forever. Why didn't you just leave me on the table?" I asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" He asked.

I groaned again, but this time because my head was throbbing again. Elena rushed over. "What's wrong? What did you do to her?" She demanded of Damon.

"Me? Me? Why do I always get the blame?" He wanted to know.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Did he do anything?" She asked me.

I shook my head, " Not this time he didn't," I muttered, "My killer headache just came back,"

"If you suck my blood you will heal," Damon told me, offering me his arm.

"First, ew. Second, No!" I exclaimed, "It's only a hangover," I told him.

"How are you going to go to school with it?" He wanted to know. Elena looked curious too.

"I'm probably not going to school tomorrow," I muttered, suddenly feeling nauseous. I jumped out of the bed and towards the bathroom, and threw up again. Somebody was holding my hair back. I assumed it was Elena. I threw up and washed my face.

"Thanks again El-." I started, but looked back to find Damon holding my hair back. He let go and stalked back to the bedroom.

"Thanks," I muttered to him as I got back into Caroline's bed.

"It's a miracle. Maybe that Shakira dance made Bonnie nice, I hear that Shakira is really nice so maybe Bonnie became nice," Damon concluded. Nobody was listening to him. Stefan was stroking Elena's hair and she was leaning against him.

"Enough talking about Shakira," I pleaded.

"Why? You jealous?" Damon asked, smirking from cheek to cheek.

I rolled my eyes, "No. Why would I be? I mean, stop talking about that dance," I pleaded.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Why? You were hotter than a jalapeno pepper, Bon- Bon," He murmured.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I demanded but I felt inside psyched. He thought I was hot.

Damon just chuckled. "Not enough times to make me stop," He murmured, stroking my cheek. I flinched away, not used to his touch.

Caroline and Matt came into the room, the latter looking tired. Caroline however, as usual, looked full of energy. "Our guests left," She exclaimed. She noticed Damon in the room and scrunched her nose up.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Damon smirked at her, "Hello to you too, Bed Buddy," He grinned and Matt tensed.

Stefan stood up, Elena by his side. "Enough Damon. Come on, we have to get going," He told his brother.

Damon shook his head, smiling. "I'm having too much fun here, besides this is so funny. Matt is Caroline's rebound from me, and Caroline is Matt's rebound from Elena," He cried.

Elena stood up, "Damon." She warned. Matt looked hurt, and Caroline wrapped her arm around his waist.

Damon just grinned. I groaned, standing up. "I think I'm ready to leave now, Elena," I muttered, stretching out.

Elena nodded, "I'm driving by the way, if you didn't already know that," She muttered.

I nodded, "Sure," Anything to get me home. I wanted to sleep for eternity and never wake up.

I hugged Caroline quickly, then Elena and I headed downstairs, Stefan and Damon followed.

"Are you guys leaving too?" Elena asked. Stefan nodded, and Damon wrapped his arm around my waist.

I stepped out of his hold, feeling tingly where he had touched me. "Leave me alone," I muttered.

Damon chuckled, and Elena got into the drivers seat in my car after kissing Stefan on the cheek. Damon kissed me on the cheek too, and I rolled my eyes at him, "Very mature," I called out, getting into the car.

"That wasn't mature. That was PG rated," He joked, getting into his car. Stefan climbed in next to him. Elena drove off and gave me a slight smile. Damon stuck his tongue out at me as we passed and I just rolled my eyes.

"Did you have fun at the party then?" She asked, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

I sighed, "What do you think Elena?" I asked her.

Suddenly I felt sick. I gasped, and rummaged in the front drawer for a vomit bag. I only just made it. Some of it got into my hair. "Gross," I muttered.

Elena looked only a little disgusted. "You have barf bags in your car?" She wanted to know, turning towards my mothers house.

I nodded, " I do have to pick up Caroline from her many parties," I reminded her.

She didn't say anything as she pulled into my driveway. She stopped the car, and we both got out.

"Well, bye Elena, thanks," I murmured, hugging her slightly.

She pulled back, "No offense but your hair stinks," She muttered, holding her nose slightly.

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, thanks for the compliment,"

Elena smiled, "See you later. I'll probably come to visit you after school," She murmured.

I nodded, "Elena, I hate hangovers," I told her, still holding the barf bag in one hand.

She put her arm around me for a second, "I know honey, I know," She muttered. Then she pulled away and got into her car, which was parked by my mothers car. At least she was home.

I threw the barf bag away, and waved as Elena drove away. Then I pulled my key out of my bag and opened the door. "Mom, I'm home." I called, heading upstairs.

Mom was sitting in her room, drinking some sort of herbal tea. "Hello, honey." She called back.

I dumped my purse in my room, and sniffed my hair. Elena was right, it stunk. I felt my head spin a couple of times, and the throbbing came back. I headed into the bathroom, throwing my black dress on the floor. All I needed now was a cool shower.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed it, coz I sure enjoyed writing it! Leave me a review if you want a preview =)**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. That's L**.**J Smith, or the CW, just not me! **


	13. Messages

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 12-Messages**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted and faved, and here's the 12****th**** installment of LAF, so enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Rise and Shine, sweetheart!" Called a loud deep voice. I opened my eyes from where I was snuggled under the covers and looked up. I pushed my hair out of my face, and then screamed. It was Damon Salvatore, a big smile on his handsome face and a pile of papers in his hand.

"That's a nice welcome," He joked, and I couldn't help but keep the smile off my face.

I covered my body with the duvet, and tried to hide my messy bed hair. I did not exactly look at my best first thing in the morning. "Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I brought your homework," He told me, smiling wolfishly.

I rolled my eyes, "Only family relations or students can do that," I informed him, pushing my hair from my eyes. It just bounced back. I was not having a good hair day so far.

"Well, hello Cuz." He murmured.

"What?" I asked him. What the hell was he talking about?

"I told the secretary I was your cousin. She was more than happy to give me your missing homework," He grinned, and I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Dude, we don't even look alike," I murmured.

Damon waggled his eyebrows at me, in a way that made him look silly and made me want to laugh but I held my laugh in. "The secretary had other ideas," He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"How did you even get here? Don't you have to be like invited in?" I asked him, folding my arms across my chest.

Damon grinned, "Your mother is a very nice woman. She has taken a shine to me," He informed me.

I rolled my eyes again, "Excuse me, but could you just like not look for a few seconds, I have to get to the bathroom," I pleaded as politely as I could. "Or better, just get out of here,"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Why?"

I couldn't tell him the real reason. The fact that I was wearing nothing but a flimsy little night dress, because it was so hot last night. It was shorter than Caroline's short shorts, and that was saying something. Plus the fact that it was terribly low cut.

"I just want a few minutes privacy to get ready before my real friends come over," I told him.

Damon looked hurt, but not really. More like hurt in a jokey way. "Oh that hurt Bennett, I thought we had become friends,"

I snorted, "Me and you? Unlikely,"

Damon sighed, "I'll be outside," He murmured. I couldn't believe he was actually going to do what I asked for a change.

"Seriously?" I asked him, unable to believe my ears. Then again, lately he was doing some pretty unbelievable things.

Damon nodded, smirking only slightly at me as he placed the papers on my desk and headed out of the room. He winked at me then closed the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and quickly rushed into the bathroom, which was ensuite to my room. I locked the door, then stripped down for a shower, even though I had just taken one last night.

When I was done with the shower, I stepped out and quickly dried myself, then wrapped the towel around myself. I looked around for my clothes, and then remembered I forgot to get some. I wrapped the towel tightly around me like a dress, then headed into my room. I rushed over to my wardrobe, and then pulled out some underwear, jeans shorts and a leopard tank top.

I was about to rush into the bathroom when the door creaked open. "You done?" Damon asked, his jaw dropping as he took me in.

"Get out of here," I yelled, blushing suddenly.

I hurried into the bathroom, almost dropping the towel in mortification. I locked the door and sighed. I looked into the mirror and realized my face was hotter than a jalapeno pepper. I splashed it with some water, then put my clothes on. I brushed my teeth quickly with my favorite minty tooth paste then pulled a brush through my hair. I tied it back, until it looked semi respectable, then headed out into my room after hanging the towel up to dry.

Damon was not in the room, but Elena was a small smile on her face. "Hey," She cried.

"Hi," I replied, sitting down on the bed.

"How was your day?" She asked me.

"I just woke up," I admitted, sheepishly.

"What? But it's 4," Elena scolded, jokily.

I rolled my eyes, just as she eyed the papers on my desk, looking confused.

"Where did you get those from?" She asked me.

"Damon came and gave them to me," I told her, remembering he was supposed to be outside. I headed to the door, and peered outside but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Damon?" She asked, curiously.

I nodded and took a look at the papers. They were mostly English homework, which was pretty easy for me because I liked the subject and all.

"Bonnie, don't you think he's been getting a little too close to you lately?" She asked me. She kept her eyes glued to the ground.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He's been annoying the hell out of me as usual," I told her with a small grin.

She grinned back, " I know but lately it's been more flirty like and everything," She murmured.

I put the papers back on my desk, and sighed. "I haven't noticed anything and anyway why do you care, Elena?" I asked her.

Elena looked taken aback. She pushed her long brown hair out of her eyes. "You're my best friend Bonnie, I'm just concerned about your safety,"

"I can protect myself," I told her, flashing my green eyes at her. I hated when people questioned my safety. And even worse, when they became 'concerned' about it. I could protect myself. I was a powerful enough witch to defend myself.

Elena sighed, "Maybe, but Damon is dangerous," She murmured.

"I know, but I can handle him," I assured her, tossing my brown pony tail over my shoulder.

"Okay, well anyway, Caroline wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with us at 'The Grill' in a couple of hours, when you're done with your homework and all," She muttered.

I nodded, "Sure," I told her.

Elena grinned and stood up, "Well, I got to go see how Stefan is doing, I'll see you later, at the grill" She reminded me.

I nodded, and she headed out of the room. I didn't really feel like doing homework straight away, so I logged onto AIM, seeing if any of my friends were online. I smiled as Caroline started to IM me.

**BeautifulBlonde: **_**Hey Bonnie! How's your hangover?**_

**TheLittleWitch:**_** It's better.**_

**BeautifulBlonde:**_** Sweet! So you coming to the grill?**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Yes, I guess.**_

**BeatifulBlonde: **_**Haha, that rhymes! Anyway, I got to go do my yoga. **_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Knock yourself out. I mean it literally.**_

**BeautifulBlonde: **_**Very Funny. See you at the grill. **_

Then she logged out and I was left with nobody to talk to. Suddenly, Elena signed on. I grinned. She was probably on her iphone.

**DSishotterthanSS: **_**Hello Bon-Bon.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Hey Elena, are you with Stefan?**_

**DSishotterthanSS: **_**Yes, we're making sweet love, and Damons being so nice.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**DAMON! Get off my IM…. I mean it.**_

**DSishotterthanSS: **_**No, I'm on Elena's IM. Hahahahaha.**_

**TheLittleWitch:**_** How did you open IM anyway?**_

**DSishotterthanSS: **_**I'm on Elena's iphone. She and Stefan are making out… But now that I know you have IM, im getting an iphone too!**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**You're seriously annoying, did you know that?**_

**DSishotterthanSS: **_**Har-Har, that would be you talking 'miss annoying'?**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**whatever, Damon. I just wanted to ask you something.**_

**DSishotterthanSS: **_**What? Are you asking me out? :P**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**In your dreams. What does DSishotterthanSS mean anyway?**_

**DSishotterthanSS: **_**Damon Salvatore is hotter than Stefan Salvatore duh. I changed Elena's username, haha, it's so much better than IloveStefan right? Anyway, when I get my iphone, I'm making another username and now I have your email!You should be glad u will have someone so amazing to talk to. **_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**You're so full of yourself, you know?**_

**DSishotterthanSS: **_**I know. =)**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Well, I got to go. I'll talk to you later. Actually I wont.**_

**DSishotterthanSS: **_**No wait-**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Bye!**_

Suddenly, Matt signed on.

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Matt, hey! Are you coming to the grill?**_

**DSishotterthanSS: **_**I'm not Matt, but I'm coming ;) **_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Urgh!**_

I logged off, annoyed. Damon was such an asshole. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I mean, come on, on AIM too? This was just freaking crazy. I closed my laptop and pulled out my homework sheets. I had to do them before I could go to the grill. And I wasn't sure I wanted to go anymore, now that Damon was gonna be there.

I picked up my homework sheets and started picking through them, and I finished most of them in half an hour. I had only a couple of sheets left when I saw a note on a pink piece of paper. A piece from my notebook that was lying just centimeters away on the desk.

_Loved your nightdress ;) Haha, Damon. _

I growled and crumpled the paper up. He had seen me in my nightgown, that stupid nosy vampire. He just infuriated me, yet at times I thought he was cute. This was not one of those times.

I finished up my homework sheets, and then looked at my reflection in the mirror. I changed my shorts to a beige knee length skirt because it would be more suitable for going out, brushed my hair out and left it to dry because it was still a little damp from the shower and headed downstairs, after grabbing my favorite beige purse.

I headed down to the kitchen where mom was making dinner. "Are you staying for dinner?" She asked me, mixing something green in a pot. I turned away, repulsed, even at the smell.

"Nope, I'm meeting my friends at the grill," I told her.

She nodded, pushing her wild curly hair behind her back. She suddenly winked at me. "Okay then, have fun. Oh and I approve of your boyfriend by the way," She told me.

I widened my eyes at her, "What boyfriend, mom?" I demanded.

Mom looked startled at my response. "That charming dark haired young man, He told me he was your boyfriend, so I let him in," She explained.

"Was he by any chance called Damon Salvatore?" I asked, my teeth clenched.

Mom nodded, "Yes that was it, Isn't it the most romantic name ever?" She asked me. "And he is so good looking, well done Bonnie,"

"He's not my boyfriend," I told her and mom raised her eyebrows at me.

"You don't have to be so touchy," She joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Later mom," I muttered, before heading out of the room. I couldn't believe this. I was so going to kill him. So what if he was dead? I was going to re kill him again. He had told my mom he was my _boyfriend_? Why on earth would he do that? It was just further proof he was totally and one hundred percent insane. I can't believe I had been nice to him the day before. But he had picked me up when I fainted. I wasn't sure what to do. He was really annoying sometimes, yet he could always be so sweet too.

I sighed and got into my car, slamming the door behind me. I growled and clutched the steering wheel with all my might. I thought I was going to break it, I was clutching it so hard. I pulled out of my road and towards the grill, just one thought in my mind: I was going to put 'my boyfriend' to death.

* * *

**A/N: So that was ch12! Did you like it? Did you like the AIM? If you did, tell me and I will do it again. Oh and I want you guys to help me come up with a username for Damon, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Anna, Aunt Jenna, Alaric, and even Isobel and Katherine… I'll use them later =)**

**Thanks** _**=)**_

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD… That's L.J Smith and the CW!**


	14. Games

Love Against Fate

**Chapter 13- Games**

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update. Thanks to all who reviewed and added the story to their fave list or alerts! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I smiled slightly as I parked in front of the grill. I stopped the car, and then got out, carefully locking the door behind me. I shivered as I started towards the grill, my brown scarf blowing behind me. I rubbed my hands together in an effort to get warm, and smiled as I entered the warm restaurant. I peered around the grill, and easily picked out my friends. The grill was pretty much empty, except for the bartenders at the bar, a couple of students and the few waitresses and waiters that worked there. I headed towards my friends, a confident smile on my face. Damon was nowhere to be seen and for that I was glad. Caroline, Matt, Elena, Stefan and Tyler were all hunched around a small circular table, various drinks in front of them. Tyler's blonde date from the party was nowhere to be seen. She was probably dumped already or something.

"Hey," I muttered, sitting down.

The group smiled at me, and called out their greetings. Elena smiled at me warmly. "You came," She exclaimed, sipping from her coffee.

I nodded, "I was bored," I explained to her, though that wasn't the truth. I had just wanted to get out of the house. _Or maybe you wanted to see Damon. _The voice inside my head reminded me.

I shook my head. Nope, that was just nonsense. Why would I want to see Damon? No reason.

Elena looked at me, confused. Caroline, Tyler and Matt were engaged in some sort of conversation about the world cup, so they weren't paying any attention to me.

"Why did you shake your head?" Elena wanted to know. Stefan had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and as usual he didn't say much. He just nodded every so often, and maybe made a little comment here and there.

I shrugged, "I was just answering a mental question," I told her, then I remembered the whole iPhone thing.

"Elena, why on earth did Damon Salvatore have your iPhone earlier today? He took my email and was IMing me." I informed her, sitting down next to her on the couch. Stefan was on her other side.

Elena sighed, " He must have taken it when Stefan and I were, er, occupied," She muttered, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

I smiled at her, "Did you know he changed your IM name?" I asked her.

She grinned back at me. "Let me guess, 'Damon Salvatore is the best' or something,"

"Pretty close," I put in, "Damon Salvatore is hotter than Stefan Salvatore,"

Elena grinned, "That sounds like Damon all right," She murmured.

I groaned as I saw who had just entered the grill. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," I muttered.

Caroline turned to look at me, "What? Are you like taking philosophy now?" She demanded, her blonde eyebrows raised slightly.

I rolled my eyes at her. "No, I was saying that Damon came," I murmured, as he approached us a giant smile on his face.

Caroline groaned, "Not you again," She muttered, huddling closer next to her boyfriend, who was sitting on the loveseat next to her.

Damon grinned, "That's a really warm welcome, Caro." He teased, sitting down in the armchair opposite me.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and turned back to Matt and Tyler's conversation. They were now debating the strengths of the Spanish and German soccer teams in the world cup.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Elena demanded. Stefan looked confused too, his eyebrows furrowed.

Damon winked at me, and I turned away. "Bonnie invited me," He stated, simply.

I turned back to him, mad. "I did not!" I burst out, glaring at him.

"Oh let me remember it was 'Are you coming to the grill?'" He quoted back my words.

"I thought you were Matt," I cried out. Matt turned to look at me for a split second before talking to Tyler again.

"Well, I don't particularly look like mutt," He informed me.

"What did you call my boyfriend?" Caroline demanded, whirling to face us. Matt looked startled.

"I called him mutt. Would you like me to repeat it slower so you can understand?" Damon asked, talking slowly.

Elena sighed, just as Caroline said. "Mutt as in dog?" She wanted to know.

"No, mutt as in chicken. Yes, mutt as in dog. And that's an insult to the dog," Damon shot back.

Caroline stood up, pulling Matt up with her. "This is just insulting. When the uninvited show up, and think they are so cool," She muttered, hurrying away to the billiard table.

Damon looked mad. "Caroline don't push it with me," He muttered, sounding almost menacing. Caroline just ignored him and started playing billiards with Matt, who looked bewildered as usual.

Stefan sighed, "Can't you ever play nice, Damon?" He asked his brother.

Damon raised his eyebrow, "No Saint Stefan, I'm sorry but I don't have that personality trait," He told him, earnestly.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Come on, Stefan. Let's go join Caroline and Matt's game," She stood up, and Stefan followed.

"Bonnie, you want to come?" Elena asked, as she was halfway to the table.

I shook my head, "I think I'm gonna stay here," I muttered.

Elena nodded, and she and Stefan became engrossed in the game.

Damon grinned at me," I knew you loved my company," He burst out.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm staying simply because if I went it would be an odd number of people, and they wouldn't be able to make even teams." I muttered.

Damon just continued smiling. His smile didn't waver, as he pulled out something from his pocket. Tyler watched curiously, his eyes half glued to the floor, half on us.

I realized that Damon was holding an iPhone identical to Elena's, except black in color instead of Elena's white. "Welcome to my IM list, Bennett," He exclaimed, shoving it in front of my face. I could see that I was among his first contacts: the others being Elena with her 'IloveStefan' (so he had changed it back?), Stefan's 'Historylover145'. Apparently Damon's username was 'TheSexyOne'. Typical.

I groaned, knowing that Damon was going to annoy the hell out of me on this IM thing. "Kill me now," I muttered, closing my eyes.

"I might just take that as an invitation," Damon murmured, not loud enough for Tyler to hear. Tyler looked downright bored now so I decided to add him to the conversation.

"Damon, why don't you add Tyler to your IM? You have AIM don't you, Ty?" I asked, smiling at him.

Tyler shrugged, "Is it that instant messaging thing?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yep,"

"The one that you type the messages and somebody magically replies?" He asked.

I nodded again, "Yes, Tyler. What's your username again? I have it saved on my computer," I muttered, hardly believing Tyler didn't know what AIM meant.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I don't want it," He said, honestly.

I glared at him, "Sure you do. Maybe you guys can talk if you get bored," I murmured.

Damon snorted. "I'd rather play 'Barbie' monopoly," He muttered.

"There's no such game." I told him. "What's your username Tyler?" I asked again.

"It's midnight crisis," He told me. I snatched Damon's iPhone from his hand, and added it quickly.

"There it is," I muttered.

Damon rolled his eyes, stuffing his phone into his pocket. "I won't even use it… You know I got this to talk to you, Bonnie," He murmured.

"Are you guys like seeing each other?" Tyler demanded, looking sort of annoyed for some reason.

"No" I answered at the same time that Damon said "yes"

I glared at him, "Since when?" I wanted to know.

Damon grinned at me, "Bon- Bon. You don't have to keep our relationship a secret any more, you love me and I love you so we should stop this secret dating thing," He lied.

"What? You guys are secret dating?" Tyler cried out, in the way that made a brunette girl who was sitting at the bar look towards us, confused.

I shook my head, and Damon nodded. "Well, the secrets out," He murmured.

I shot daggers at him, "Stop it, Damon. Tyler, we're not dating. Secret or not. I have nothing to do with him," I muttered.

Tyler nodded, looking pleased, "That's cool, Bennett," He replied.

Damon looked annoyed for a second. I got up quickly. "Well, excuse me. I'm going to the ladies room," I told them, grabbing my purse, and heading towards the bathroom. "I hope you're gone by the time I come back," I added, smirking slightly in Damon's direction. He waved and returned my smile.

I just shook my head in disbelief, and pushed the door of the ladies room open.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I watched as Bonnie headed towards the bathroom, her lustrous brown hair blowing behind her, as if she was in some hair shampoo commercial or something. I glared at Tyler, who was making me mad. Why did he care so much if we were dating or not? If he liked Bonnie then I would, I would… kill him. Bonnie was annoying me too. It was fun to tease her, but she would always get so mad. I thought she at least cared a little. I decided I would try something to see what her reaction would be. After all, the 'hot date' thing had made her kind of annoyed, so this might just push her to the limit.

"Well, excuse me," I muttered to Tyler. I gritted my teeth together as I stood up.

"You leaving, man?" He asked, looking kind of pleased.

Oh please, I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction. "You wish, 'man'," I told him, smirking slightly.

Tyler just ignored me, turning towards the small T.V that situated in one corner of the grill. He grabbed his drink from on the table, and pretended to be engrossed in what looked like an episode of 'The O.C' or something. I wasn't really into those shows.

I headed over to the bar, my head held up high. "Hey beautiful," I muttered, winking at the pretty brunette who had turned to us before. But she wasn't as beautiful as Bonnie. _Stupid beautiful._

The girl blushed, pushing her curly brown hair out of her eyes which were a boring shade of gray. Nothing like Bonnie's exciting emerald green. "Hey," She replied, sounding uneasy.

I smiled at her, and I could feel her breath catch in her chest. "You want me to buy you a drink?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair from in front of her eyes and tucking it behind her hair.

The girl nodded, "Sure," She muttered, and I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bonnie headed out of the ladies room and started towards Tyler. She must have noticed I was gone, as she turned around and glared at me. Then she folded her arms across her chest and sat down next to Tyler. Shit, this was backfiring. I groaned internally as I watched her tap him on the back and smile, her mossy green eyes sparkling beautifully. Tyler smiled back at her, and I watched as she straightened the hem of his shirt.

_Well, two could play at this game. _I thought to myself.

I turned back to the girl, holding out my hand. "I'm Damon, and you are?" I asked her, trying to sound charming. But then again, I always was.

The girl blushed again as she took my hand. "It's Tara," She explained.

I smiled at her again, "What a beautiful name. Now what would you like to drink?" I asked, turning back to see Bonnie's reaction, as I stroked the girls cheek slightly. Bonnie was glaring right at me. _Bingo! _I thought to myself, smiling.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I headed out of the bathroom, feeling less annoyed than before. I scanned the crowd quickly. Elena, Stefan, Matt and Caroline were still at their game, and Tyler was now sitting alone. _Had Damon actually left? _A disappointed voice in me asked. I shook it out of my mind, looking around.

My breath caught in my chest as I saw Damon, sitting with a pretty brunette with curly brown hair. He pushed back a strand of hair from her eyes, and I felt a surge of jealousy. I was mad for some reason. Wasn't Damon just flirting with me? Now he had moved onto this other girl? He was just unbelievable. I glared at him, watching as he turned to look at me. I turned away, and folded my arms across my chest.

"Damn you, Salvatore." I muttered as I approached Tyler.

I sat next to him, patting his shoulder gently and he looked up from the TV he was watching. "What?" He asked me.

"I said, what are you watching?" I lied, smiling at him.

Tyler grinned back, and I noticed the hem of his shirt was tucked outwards. I straightened it, and smiled at him. "I don't know what this is…" Tyler told me, gesturing towards the T.V.

I shrugged too, and watched as Damon talked to the girl again. I watched as he stroked her cheek, then turned to look at me. I glared at him, and he smiled at me. _Whatever game he was playing, I would win._ I thought to myself.

I turned back to Tyler, "So how are you?" I asked, trying to sound seductive. I put my hand on Tyler's shoulder, and smiled at him as earnestly as I could. Tyler grinned at me again.

"I'm great. Bonnie, about that whole Salvatore thing…" He started, but I couldn't even hear what he was saying. I was too busy watching Damon as he handed the girl her drink. She took it, smiling at him. He smiled back and sipped his. He smiled then in my direction, and I looked back to Tyler.

He looked like he had just asked me a question. "What's that, Ty?" I asked him.

Tyler sighed, "I was telling you that even though that blind date didn't end well, I really like you, and I was wondering if you'd like to date me?" He added, ending it like a question. His eyes were shining with hope.

I shook my head, "I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'm ready to be tied down," I muttered, looking in Damon's direction. He had his arm wrapped around the girl's waist now. I wonder if she knew her life might be in jeopardy. I decided I didn't care. I was too jealous of her. Yes, that was the intense feeling of anger I had felt. Jealousy. I was jealous of her and all because she was with Damon.

"Well, that's disappointing," Tyler murmured.

I turned back to him, "I'm sorry," I added. "Did you know Amber from Miss Mystic Falls?" I asked him.

He nodded, recognition shining in his eyes. "The one who got attacked?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, well anyway, she told me she thinks you're cute," I muttered.

Tyler's eyes lit up. "She was pretty wasn't she?" He asked.

I nodded, turning back to Damon. I watched in disbelief, as he leaned in closer to the girl. She put her drink down as if anticipating what was going to happen. She pouted and I watched as their lips got closer together until they joined in an embrace. I felt anger. Betrayal for some reason. I was really mad. Damon was playing with me. Playing with my feelings, and it made me really mad.

Damon's eyes met mine, as their lips parted. His blue eyes were shining, as if daring me to go on. I didn't. Instead, I stood up. "Tyler, I have to leave," I muttered, getting up and clutching my purse.

I started out of the grill, sure that Damon was watching me. Probably laughing at me with the brunette. I had to get away. I let the tears drop from my eyes as I got into the car. I started the engine, my tears falling harder. What was happening to me? I couldn't have developed feelings for Damon Salvatore, could I?

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Bonnie admitted to herself she liked Damon… What do you think will happen next?**

**Review!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or The O.C. **


	15. Feelings

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 15- Feelings**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks to all who reviewed/ faved/ alerted. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

Tears spilled from my eyes, as I flicked through channel after channel. Mom was at her friend Carol's house. She had left a few minutes ago. I had been home for about 15 minutes, and the tears just wouldn't stop. I hadn't realized I even cared about Damon. I thought he was hardly my friend. Little did I know that I had fallen for him, deep. It just took a little stunt like the one he pulled today to prove it. I was pathetic. I should have just played along with his 'dating' thing or even pretended to be his girlfriend when he was flirting with that girl, but even then I hadn't actually realized that I had fallen for the bad boy Salvatore brother.

I closed my eyes, and a second later, my door bell rang. I got up, and went to the door, warily. I wiped the tears from my eyes and straightened my hair. What if it was Damon? Was I ready to face him, after the revelation I'd had about him? I didn't think so, but I decided I didn't care.

I flung the door open, without even checking who it was. Elena rushed in, and I tried to hide the disappointment I felt that it was her, and not a certain dark haired vampire. She looked surprised at the way I looked. "What happened, Bonnie Bennett?" She demanded, her hands on her tiny hips.

I sighed, and went into the living room. Elena closed the door, and followed me. She threw her jacket on the couch and sat waiting until I was ready to speak.

I wasn't sure how she's react to the fact that I liked Damon Salvatore. Would she be mad? Happy for me? I studied the look on her face, which was pure curiosity. After a couple of seconds, I decided just to tell her. She was my best friend after all, and I needed her to be supportive.

"I'm not sure but… maybe I…. I think that…"I trailed off, nervously.

Elena looked at me, confused. "What? What's going on?" She asked, a look of genuine concern on her face.

I sighed, "I don't know how to say this, but I'm in love with Damon Salvatore," I blurted out, before I could stop myself. After all, life was too short to live with regrets, for us mortal ones of course.

Elena's reaction was pretty much what I expected. A look of complete surprise took over her face, and she was speechless for a couple of seconds.

"What?" She cried, as if unable to believe her ears.

"I know, I supposedly hate him, but today when he was flirting with that girl, I was so mad, I thought I would make the place set on fire," I explained.

Elena didn't say anything, so I continued. "I was jealous. And I discovered that I like our fighting. He understands me too; we've both lost people we love. Besides, he makes me laugh," I told her.

Elena just shook her head, "I just can't believe it," She burst out.

I bit my lip. "Is that good or bad?" I asked her.

She smiled then, "If you really like him, then I think you should give him a chance. He's not that bad if you ignore the whole killing thing, but actually now he drinks only from blood banks," She told me, trying to encourage me.

I nodded, and none of us spoke for a couple of seconds, until Elena flung her arms around my neck. "I'm happy for you, Bonnie." She exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Happy for what? I just realized he's not so bad, I'm not about to go around proclaiming undying love for him." I reminded her.

Elena grinned, probably imagining that mental picture.

"And you'd better not tell Stefan," I warned her, pushing my brown locks out of my eyes.

Elena's smile was wiped straight off her face. "Why? We could help you guys out," She protested.

"Don't you dare tell him. Promise you wont. It's a secret. If Damon finds out…" I trailed off, embarrassed. I hoped my cheeks weren't flaming red.

Elena smiled, "He'll use it against you, I know. By the way, you're blushing, Bon. Oh my god, you really like him," She muttered.

I covered my cheeks. "No Stefan," I reminded her, before she could change the subject again.

She nodded, obediently. "Fine, I promise." She muttered, sounding slightly irritated, but her voice was still filled with amusement.

Elena then looked at her watch. "Well, I got to go. Stef's out in the car," She muttered.

I nodded, "You promised." I reminded her, and she rolled her brown eyes at me.

"I know." She murmured, hugging me, one handedly. Then she stood up. I followed her to the door.

Suddenly, she turned around, her brown eyes filled with mischief. "You know, Damon left as soon as you did," She informed me, winking at me once, then getting into the drivers seat of her car. Stefan was in the passenger seat, and he waved at me. I waved back, uneasily, then headed back inside, closing the door behind me.

I decided to open my AIM on my blackberry, because I was too lazy to go get my laptop, so I got myself comfortable, and snuggled up on the couch with my purple Blackberry Curve 8520. I opened my email account, and saw that Caroline, as usual, was online.

**Beautiful Blonde: **_**Hey Bonnie. Where the hell did you go? **_

_**We were playing and then you like disappeared.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**I had an errand to run, sorry. **_

**BeautifulBlonde:**_** Whatever. Just tell us next time when you're going to run an errand, kay? U had us all worried.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Erm, you could have called? **_

**BeautifulBlonde: **_**I forgot my cell phone at home, and Matt didn't have credit. And Elena and Stefan, like left really early.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Did Damon leave early?**_

**BeautifulBlonde: **_**Yeh, right after you. But, why do you care?**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Elena was asking. Anyway, what are you wearing tomorrow?**_

**BeautifulBlonde: **_**Bonnie, you know I never tell anyone. It has to be a surprise, duh. I G2G now, I need my beauty sleep, and so do you if you want to impress that certain someone.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**What are you talking about?**_

**BeautifulBlonde: **_**Don't think I didn't see you all cozy there with Tyler, coz I did ;)**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Caroline! I so do not like Tyler. We're just friends. **_

**BeautifulBlonde: **_**Sure, Bonnie. I REALLY believe you. Anyway, Bye!**_

**TheLittleWitch:**_** CAROLINE! I DO NOT-**_

**BeautifulBlonde:**_** Bye!**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**LIKE TYLER! CAROLINE?**_

**BeautifulBlonde has Terminated.**

**TheLittleWitch: **_**AHH!**_

**Legalizeit has sighed in.**

**Legalizeit: **_**Bennett, hey!**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Hey, Jeremy. How are you?**_

**Legalizeit: **_**I'm great, yourself? =)**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**I'm Awesome. How's Anna? ;)**_

**Legalizeit: **_**She's great. She says 'hi'.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Say, Hi to her back. Does Aunt Jenna know you've got girls over so late?**_

**Legalizeit: **_**You wont tell her, will you? **_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**I'll think about it….**_

**Legalizeit: **_**Bonnie!**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Fine, Jer. I've got your back.**_

**Legalizeit: **_**You'd better. Or I'll kick your a$$ the next time we play video games.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Sure, how come you always say that and I always cream you?**_

**Legalizeit: **_**Goodbye, Bonnie.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Bye, Jer.**_

**Legalize it has terminated.**

_Oh well, that was fun. _I thought to myself with a giggle. It was amusing annoying Elena's little brother. _Who else is online? _I thought to myself as I checked my IM list, but came up disappointed. I didn't feel like talking to Tyler, 'MidnightCrisis' the only one on my contacts who was online.

I grinned as 'TheSexyOne' signed in. What was I going to say to him? I suddenly felt nervous as a conversation with Damon's name popped up.

**TheSexyone: **_**Hello, little witch. Why did you leave so suddenly back at the grill?**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Oh yeah. I had to get some homework done. **_

_Liar! _The voice in my brain called out, loud and clear but I ignored it.

**TheSexyOne: **_**I had a great time anyway ;)**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Yeah, me too.**_

**TheSexyOne: **_**Where are you?**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**At home. **_

**TheSexyOne: **_**Well, duh. I mean which room, witch.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**In the living room 'Vampire'.**_

**TheSexyOne: **_**I know. I love being immortal.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Why do you want to know about the room?**_

**TheSexyOne: **_**Because I want to know ;)**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Whatever, Damon. But whatever you're planning, stop it! **_

**TheSexyOne: **_**I'm not planning anything.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Yeah, and I'm not a girl.**_

**TheSexyOne: **_**I knew it! That's why you're not attracted to me. All the normal females are. **_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Haha, very funny. Not everyone is attracted to you.**_

**TheSexyOne: **_**Why are you laughing if it's not funny?**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Why are you so darn annoying?**_

**TheSexyOne: **_**Because I like getting you worked up. It's fun.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Do you know what else can be fun? **_

**TheSexyOne: **_**What? Stealing Stefan's cell-phone and texting Elena, pretending it's Stefan talking dirty? **_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**No! EW! I meant kicking you're a$$ from here to the other side of America.**_

**TheSexyOne: **_**Is that an offer? =P**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Damon!**_

**TheSexyOne: **_**What? You're the one who offered.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**I'm out of here. Later.**_

**TheSexyOne: **_**Wait, where are you going this late?**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Why must you know?**_

**TheSexyOne: **_**I'm worried about you. **_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Hahaha! That would be SWEET if it was TRUE… but you're not capable of worrying about anyone except for yourself. **_

**TheSexyOne: **_**True, but tell me anyway.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**I'm going for a walk to clear my head.**_

**TheSexyOne: **_**Where? At midnight?**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**You're not my mother, Damon. She's not, er, here. Bye now!**_

**TheSexyOne: **_**Bon-Bon, wait!**_

**TheLittleWitch has terminated.**

I rubbed my eyes, as I switched off my BlackBerry. I stood up, stretching my feet and hurried into my room to change into something more suitable for a walk. I smiled as I thought of my little banter with Damon. I hadn't revealed my feelings for him, which was good, and though it was a little tense at the beginning, it became our normal argument by the end.

I changed into my favorite comfy jeans, a black sweatshirt, and tied my wavy brown hair back so it wouldn't be in my eyes. I slipped my blackberry in my pocket, noting that there wasn't much charge left, but that didn't really matter. I was just taking a quick walk, to clear my head, and to do some thinking about what I was going to do about the whole Damon thing. I took my iPod and slipped it into my pocket too, maybe I could listen to music. It always seemed to ease my worries.

I then hurried downstairs, and wrote my mom a quick note which I posted on the fridge, before hurrying out the back door. I connected my headphones to my iPod and started to listen, humming gently to 'Like A Boy' by Ciara as I started walking out onto the road.

I started from the road into the forest, my mind spinning with thoughts. Could I really confess my feelings to Damon or would he laugh at me? Or was it better to subtly show him how I felt? I thought about just leaving it alone, and moving on from loving Damon but knowing myself and my feelings, I knew that I didn't move on easily once I developed feelings for someone.

I was now walking in the forest, near to the place of that old church, Fells Church, or something. Near the tomb. The one grams had died trying to open. Something inside me was calling 'Danger' in flashing red letters but I decided to ignore it. Besides, I wanted to see what had happened in the tomb. Had some vampires really made their way out? Elena hadn't told me anything about them, but maybe she hadn't wanted to 'scare' me or something.

I balled my hands in my fists. I hated when people did that. They should have just give me whatever news and I'll decide whether I'm capable of handling it or not. It was just fair.

I rocked out to my iPod as I walked through the woods, tripping on some weeds, but I got up again. I rubbed my hands together and continued walking, as if some sort of power was compelling me. I moved without even telling myself too, until I was in a place deep in the woods, far from Fell's Church by the looks of it. It was a clearing and it was empty, yet there was a sort of inhabitance about the place.

I felt my breath catch in my chest in a bad way, so I turned on my heel and started walking towards the direction of the road, but the problem was: I couldn't remember where it really was. I saw a shadow move within the trees, and in seconds I was petrified. I didn't want to let out a scream, yet I didn't know if I was going to be able to confront whatever it was on my own or not.

I looked around warily, and I felt a thump behind me. I looked around and saw nothing. I let out a scream as something thumped on the other side, but again as I peered, nothing was there. I started back towards the forest, but I couldn't go. There was some sort of power pulling me backwards. I closed my eyes and tried to remember a spell of any sort that could help me, but my mind was blank.

Something thudded behind me again, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed, and then turned around to find nothing. "Who are you?" I demanded, tears falling from my eyes now.

I looked around the clearing, from end to end, surveying, but there was nothing to be seen. Maybe I was just feeling things. But this place was too silent. Too creepy. Yet it felt inhabited. I turned off my iPod and stuffed it into my pocket. I started walking back to the forest, concentrating on getting back.

I felt an arm grab at me, scratch at my back. I screamed, and suddenly I felt a fist on the side of my face. It was hard as rock, but before I could even make out who my attacker was, everything went black. The last thing I felt was my head hitting the ground.

* * *

**A/N: And cue the drama. Who was that? What did they want from Bonnie? And why was Bonnie rendered so helpless? **

**Review for a preview!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or 'Ciara – like a boy'. Oh and I'm not making money from this!**


	16. Rescue

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 15- Rescue**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and alerted. You make my day!**

**Now enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I looked up from the IPhone, annoyed. My little witch had just signed off, to go on some 'walk' somewhere. I sighed. She was just so reckless and naïve. She didn't know of the evils that lurked at night.

Stefan and Elena came in, hand in hand. "Hello lovebirds," I called, as they entered.

I glared at the phone for a second more, before looking up at them.

Elena rolled her eyes at me, "Why are you glaring at the phone?" She asked me, as she plopped down onto the couch.

"None of your business," I muttered, as sweetly as I could.

Elena just put her arm around Stefan who had just sat down next to her.

"Are you going to spend a lot of nights here?" I asked her, standing up.

Stefan shot me a warning look. "She's welcome to spend as much time here as she wants," He muttered.

I sighed, "But she's getting so annoying," I complained.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Coming from Mr. Annoying pants?" She asked.

I was about to make a smart ass comment, when I heard screaming in my mind. I focused in, and realized it was Bonnie screaming. I rushed out of the room before anyone could ask me what the hell was going on. I didn't even know. I just had to find Bonnie.

Damn her for taking a midnight walk. I knew something bad was going to happen. I searched for her witchy scent, but couldn't smell it near. I rushed towards her house, starting to feel anxious. I couldn't remember when I'd last felt so worried about someone else before.

Outside her house, I smelt her unique witchy smell, but it was faint. I followed her trail, past Fell's Church, and through the forest. Deeper and deeper until I was at a part of the forest I'd never been to before. I heard another scream and quickened my pace, frantically looking. I didn't know why I cared so much though. But I had taken a liking to the witch, and I didn't want her to die.

I kept walking, until I reached some sort of clearing. It was dark but it was empty. I looked around, and suddenly saw someone lying on the floor, curved into a ball. I gasped as I realized it was Bonnie. Her beautiful brown hair was messy, and she was bleeding all over. I forced myself to resist the temptation of her exotic blood and scooped her up into my arms.

She was out. Totally out. I stroked her cheek gently. She was badly bruised, scratches all over her body. I gently caressed her back and felt scratches there too. I started walking with her, as fast as I could back to the road. I followed my instinct, because there wasn't actually a path.

"Bonnie," I murmured, shaking her slightly. She didn't even stir. I studied her face carefully, there was a scratch on the side of her face, and I let out an angry roar as I realized there were 2 holes on the side of her neck where blood had so obviously been taken. So her attacker was a vampire? If so, why did that attacker leave her alive?

I walked faster, before realizing I had nowhere to take her. Stefan and Elena were back at the boarding house, and they would make too much commotion over it all. She'd get scared and she might freak out. I decided I would just take her back to her own home. It was the only option.

As I walked through the part of the forest that was nearest to her house, Bonnie stirred in my arms. Her beautiful green eyes were wet, and obviously she had been crying. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Damon?" She croaked.

"Yes, it's me. What happened to you?" I asked as we approached her front door.

She sighed, then let out a cry of pain. "It hurts," She cried, tears falling from her eyes. I never wanted so much to know what had attacked her then. I wanted to kill it. I wanted to make it suffer because it made Bonnie cry.

"Where?" I asked her, stroking her back gently.

"Everywhere," She complained, yelping as she touched a hand to her head.

We stood in front of her house. "Do you have a key?" I asked her, letting her down gently.

She nodded, looking tired as she pulled out a single key from in her pocket, she pushed it into the lock and pushed the door open. I followed her in, glad that her mother had invited me in before.

I closed the door behind me, and Bonnie picked up a small note that was on the kitchen table.

"Oh man, she's sleeping over at her friend's house," She complained. I'm assuming the 'she' was her mother or something.

"That's good. You need to get your wounds cleaned up," I muttered, supporting her again.

She nodded, and I led her over to her living room couch. She forced herself to sit down, wincing at the pain.

I sat down opposite her. "Where's your first aid kit?" I asked her, looking around.

"Bathroom cabinet. But are you crazy?" She demanded, looking over at me through shiny green eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her and headed upstairs. After looking through the cabinet, I picked out some things to clean the wounds and some bandages. I then headed downstairs to Bonnie, who had her eyes closed.

She opened them as I came to sit by her. "Are you sure?" She asked, looking helpless.

I nodded, "As long as you're not scared of me sucking your blood out or something," I told her.

She nodded, something like a smile playing on her lips. "You already tried to kill me once and I paid you back," She reminded me.

I grinned at her, and started cleaning her wounds.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I watched as he cleaned gently the last wound, one that was situated on my neck. "The rest aren't really serious. The ones on your back are just scratches," He told me, his azure eyes looking right into mine.

"I'm impressed. Who knew you were such a good doctor," I muttered, smiling a little.

"That's me. Just call me Doctor Salvatore. My dad always thought that if anyone would be one with a doctor's degree, It'd be Stefan. But who knows? Maybe I can work at a hospital like that vampire dude in Twilight," He joked, but then his eyes went serious. He put the last bandages on the table and looked at me.

"What happened?" He wanted to know.

I thought hard, trying to remember. "I can't remember," I muttered, because that was the truth. All I could remember was trying to get home, then being scratched and then being knocked out. After that, I had woken up in Damon's arms.

Damon frowned, "Try to remember. This is important," He muttered, looking very serious and totally unlike himself.

I sighed, "I remember trying to get home, then there was this thump behind me, and then something scratching me. Then I turned and was trying to escape, and then something was clawing me and then something punched me and all was dark," I told him, my eyes tearing up at the memory.

"Do you not remember anything at all about your attacker?" He murmured.

I shook my head, "No. I didn't even see my attacker," I told him, with a heavy sigh.

Damon sighed too, and looked over at my wounds. "Well, that thing sucked actually some of your blood," He informed me, gesturing towards two wounds on my neck. They burned slightly from the antiseptic that Damon had put on it.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything at all about something sucking your blood?" He asked.

"No, Damon. I didn't. I didn't even feel anything at all," I sighed, and then looked over at the scratches on my hand; I could feel scratches over my back too.

Damon noticed me looking. "There is a way to heal the wounds, almost immediately," He murmured.

I hesitated. "I don't know if I want to go around sucking blood now," I muttered.

He looked slightly annoyed. "Bonnie, how exactly are you going to explain your wounds to your mother? And anyone else?" He asked, gesturing wildly at my body.

I sighed, and I didn't say anything. Damon took that as a go signal. He cut the skin on his arm with his teeth, and pressed his hand towards me.

"But what if I don't like the taste? I really don't like the smell. It's all coppery and disgusting," I muttered.

Damon chuckled, "You're not trying out new ice-cream flavors. This is really important," He told me, his blue eyes shining.

I sighed and started to suck the warm coppery fluid from his hand. I pulled away after a few seconds, surprised at the taste. It tasted pure and clean, but that didn't mean I liked it.

I wiped my hand on the side of my sweater and Damon suddenly cursed under his breath.

"What?" I asked him, curiously.

"I almost forgot. You have now vampire blood in your system, and that stupid vampire already drank from your blood-,"He started.

I cut him off. "Are you sure it's a vampire?" I asked him.

Damon rolled his eyes at me, "Yes, two holes near the artery, where the best blood is. Of course it's a vampire." He murmured.

I sighed, "You were saying?" I asked.

"Well, don't get yourself killed or else you could wind up one of us," He muttered.

I mock-gasped. "You mean I can't commit suicide by jumping off a ten storey building?" I asked him.

Damon actually smiled, "You know what I mean," He muttered, looking at my wounds which were healing. Some had already healed. I smiled at him too.

I yawned then, pulling my cell phone out to see what time it was, but the battery was dead.

"Past 2:30," Damon informed me, matter-of-factly.

I nodded, and then got up. I headed up to my room, and Damon followed. I didn't protest. Something about Damon being there made me feel safe, like nothing could attack me or hurt me. Like I was safe, and nobody could try to even come near me, because Damon would stop them.

He left me in my room to change into my pajamas and I saw the extent of my wounds. But because I'd taken Damon's blood, most of them were healing, especially the noticeable ones. And I was thankful for that.

I put on my flannel pajamas and crept into bed. Damon knocked and after I told him I was dressed, he came in. He was acting unsurprisingly unlike himself and that was really strange. I realized to myself that I preferred the funny Damon, but also that the concerned Damon was pretty nice too.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow…" He started, but trailed off when he saw the look in my eyes. I hadn't even realized I was scared until I felt my own tears fall from my eyes.

Damon stopped speaking. He just looked at me, those blue eyes gazing into my own ones.

"Damon," I called my voice sounding like it was on the verge of tears.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Don't leave," I muttered, in a quiet voice.

Damon looked at me for a second, before sinking into the chair that was in front of the dresser.

I felt safer that Damon was there but my voice trembled as I spoke. "Can that vampire come and attack me?" I asked.

Damon looked mad. "No, nothing will come here. Remember, they haven't been invited in. And besides, you're a powerful witch. What happened there? Why couldn't you do anything?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm as confused as you are. It was like my powers went into lockdown. Guess I need more practice," I muttered.

Damon nodded, "Maybe, or maybe you were just so scared you froze," He replied, his blue eyes shining.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds, so I flicked off the light, and snuggled under the covers.

I then smiled, "Good night, and thank you," I muttered, before resting my head on my pillow.

"Good night little witch, and its okay." Damon replied, with a slight chuckle. Oh great, he was back to his own cocky self.

I smiled at that thought, and sank into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? BTW, Damon was just really worried about Bonnie so he didn't want to joke, because he felt like the mood was serious. In the next chapter, he'll be back to his own cocky self though.**

**And Guys, if you want an awesome read check out my good friend Iris's story: Love Sucks. It's a Bamon and it's really good :)**

**It's on my favorite story's list, or here's the link:**

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6078436/1/Love sucks**

**(p.s take out the brackets lol) **

**Review for a preview!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. **


	17. Dreams

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 16- Dreams**

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews/ faves/ alerts. You're all really awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

_I was in that clearing again. I don't know why but I was. I looked around, feeling an intense sense of déjà vu. I shook my head. Don't be stupid, I told myself as I tripped over some weeds. You aren't going to get attacked again. My practical voice insisted in my mind._

_I sighed, and looked around the dark clearing. I heard a thump behind me, knowing what would happen. I ran, not looking back, but I could feel something running behind me. I tripped, feeling my knees get scratched. And then something was scratching me, dragging me back to the dreaded clearing. Something bad. Something that made me feel angry, yet I couldn't conjure any magic to save myself._

_I cursed myself, and got up again, only to be pushed back down. I pushed the hands that were scratching me away, only now I heard a laughing. I couldn't determine if it was female or male, all I knew was that I screamed as it plunged it's mouth into my neck._

And then I was awake. I was sweating, but two firm hands were around me. I looked up and saw that I was in Damon's arms, his blue eyes shone down on me like two moons, guiding the way. But even his presence didn't stop the tears. I had just relived last night. That frightful evening. The night I had felt my powers were stripped away from me. It was as if I didn't have any. As if I was just a poor, helpless human.

My tears came faster, and I leaned my head on Damon's firm chest. His arms wrapped around me, and he stroked my back gently.

"It's going to be okay," He murmured. "It's just a bad dream,"

"It seems so real though." I complained, snuggling into him. I couldn't believe I was trusting him to hold me. Yet, he had saved my life. Without him, the attacker probably would have killed me.

I could hear that Damon was grinning as he said, "Yes, that's how dreams are. Sometime's you feel they are real," He told me, sarcastically.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "This is serious, Damon. I was really scared. When I visit that clearing, I feel that I'm helpless. That I'm going to be attacked…" I trailed off, into tears.

Damon rubbed my back, gently. "Don't worry, Go back to sleep," He murmured.

I shook my head, "If I go back to sleep, then that vampire will come back. I don't know how to fight them," I murmured, burying my head.

Damon sighed, "Bonnie, it's just a dream," He told me, sounding bored.

I nodded, "Damon, do you promise not to leave? I feel secure when you're there with me," I told him, honestly.

"Did I leave before?" He asked me, a look of monotony on his face.

I shook my head.

"Then trust me. As long as you want me here, I'll be here," He murmured.

I smiled to myself. "Good night," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Good night for the second time," Damon replied.

I smiled a little again, and let my eyes close as I wrapped my arms around Damon's torso. I let sleep take me, hoping that I wouldn't relive the same dream again.

_I was in the same clearing, listening to my Ipod. But it was different. Sure, it was dark and empty like before, but now I felt confident for some reason. I turned to my left, and found that Damon had his arm around my waist._

"_Why are you here?" I asked him, feeling secure inside._

_Damon looked annoyed, "Didn't you tell me to stay?" He asked me._

"_I mean, why are you in my dream?" I questioned, looking left and right._

_I saw a shadow in the trees and leaned towards Damon, scared._

_Damon grinned, "Didn't you tell me not to leave? Would you make your mind up already, woman?" He demanded, in a mock- scolding tone._

_I didn't have a chance to reply. I suddenly felt a thump behind me. I turned, and so did Damon. He looked mad for a second, as he turned the other direction._

_He suddenly let go of me. "Wait here," He murmured._

_I reached out for him, "No! Damon, don't go," I cried out, panic rising in my voice._

_Damon ignored me and rushed off into the trees._

_I heard another thump beside me. "Whoever you goddamn are, get away from me," I muttered as viciously as I could._

_I heard the some tingling laughter, and now I realized it was a girl's voice. I felt a painful scratch on my back, and I pushed backwards, but didn't feel anything._

_I tried to remember a spell, but my mind was a blur like nothing I'd never felt before except in that clearing. Something strange happened there. Something Gram's had never warned me about._

_I felt a thump on the other side, and I edged away, tripping over a fallen branch. Suddenly, Damon was back- a sharp tree branch in his hand. He had gone to sharpen it so he could stake that creature. But how had he been so sure it was a vampire?_

_I got up, rubbing my knees. Damon edged towards the tree, the thing that attacked me was now a dark shadow, edging towards the wood. Suddenly, I heard a scream and then Damon came back towards me, a smile on his face._

"_I killed it," He told me, wrapping his arm around my waist._

I woke up, a small smile on my face. I looked up to see Damon's face. I was still in his arms. He hadn't left me. He had saved me from that terrible creature. With Damon there, the dream had become much more pleasant. I hadn't got as hurt as I had before. I looked up to see that Damon's eyes were closed, a slight smile on his lips. I smiled too, and without thinking, kissed him on the cheek. I at least owed him that.

I looked at my wall clock, and saw that it was 4:39. A few more hours until school then. I sighed, snuggling back into his chest. I prayed, as I closed my eyes, that the nightmare wouldn't come back again.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I awoke to the sound of Bonnie snuggling up to me. I didn't open my eyes; I just lay there holding her close. I suddenly felt warm lips on my cheek. Bonnie had kissed me. I opened my eyes slightly and watched as she snuggled down again, her silky brown hair was fanned out over my chest.

As I looked down at her, I sensed something I had never felt before. The protectiveness towards this beautiful creature was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I didn't want anything to hurt her, to make her cry ever again, or I would kill it. I would get rid of it. I looked down at her tightly shut eyes, and her pouty pink lips, and realized that she looked like an angel when she was asleep.

I smiled to myself again, just as my iPhone started to vibrate lightly in my pocket. I gently pulled it out of my jeans pocket, not wanting to wake up the sleeping beauty in my arms. I checked the caller ID and frowned. It was Stefan Worry Pants. I sighed, and answered.

"Yes?" I muttered into it, not wanting to make my voice loud.

"Where are you Damon?" Stefan asked me, actually sounding concerned.

"I am at a nightclub, draining teenage girls. Whoohoo, that Tanya tasted good, " I told him, in my most casual voice.

Stefan gasped, "Damon… Didn't you say you were drinking from the blood bank and that you weren't going to kill anymore?" He demanded, a scolding tone in his voice.

I could hear a female voice murmur beside him. Elena.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "You can't take a joke, brother," I told him, stroking Bonnie's hair gently as she shifted on my chest.

"That's not a joke, Damon." Stefan cried out.

"I told you before, you have the sense of humor of an old granny." I reminded him.

Stefan sighed, "Where are you, Damon? And why did you leave so hurriedly? " He asked again.

"Stefan, let me remind you that I'm the big brother, not you." I reminded him.

"But you are just so irresponsible…" He started.

I cut him off, "Goodnight Stefan, I'll see you tomorrow." I muttered, before hanging up. I didn't give Stefan a chance to protest. I put the iPhone on Bonnie's bedside table, and sighed, hugging Bonnie to my chest.

Bonnie suddenly shifted on my chest. "Who were you talking to?" She asked, her green eyes half opened.

"That was just my old granny, I mean, little brother," I explained to her.

Bonnie chuckled, and hugged me closer. "What did he want?" She asked, pushing her locks out of her eyes. I helped her, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"He wanted to know where I was," I said.

"And what did you tell him?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't," I muttered.

Bonnie smiled, "Good," Her green eyes sparkled for a second, dangerously.

"Why did you kiss me, Bennett?" I asked her, twisting my mouth into a smile.

Bonnie looked embarrassed. "You were awake?" She murmured, her cheeks coloring slightly.

I nodded, "I sure was," I grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Well, it didn't mean anything," She said, matter of factly.

"Oh yes it did. I know you want me," I told her, hardly able to keep the cocky tone out of my voice.

"If that were true, how would you feel?" Bonnie muttered, after a second's hesitation.

I smiled at her, "You already know I want you like hell," I reminded her.

Bonnie smiled too, "You want hell?" She asked, jokily.

I rolled my eyes at her, "If you're in it," I told her.

Bonnie blushed.

"You _do _like me. I knew it," I told her.

Bonnie didn't reply, she closed her eyes: pretending she was asleep.

"I know you're awake, and you want me," I cried out, in a singsong voice.

Bonnie didn't even move. It was like she was holding her breath. " FYI, if you want to pretend to be asleep later then you shouldn't hold your breath. Normal people breathe in and out when they're asleep," I told her.

I saw her lips curl up in a smile. "I knew you were awake," I muttered.

Bonnie sighed, and she opened her eyes. "Can we not talk about this now?" She pleaded.

"You mean it's true?" I asked her, enjoying myself.

Bonnie shook her head, but she wouldn't meet my eyes, "No, but I'm tired," She complained, yawning slightly.

I nodded, "Fine, but we'll talk later." I told her, warningly.

She just rolled her eyes, then closed them and was silent. I closed my eyes too, hugging Bonnie to my chest as we both drifted off to sleep for the 50th time that night.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not very long, but hope you liked it anyway! **

**And if you want check out my cowritten story with Infusion D'Iris ****on her profile 'The Price of Fame'. It's a Bamon and I'm sure you'll all like it! It's on my favorite, and link is:**

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6123354/1/The_Price_of_Fame

**Take out the parentheses around the dots of course...**

**Review for a preview! **

**Lily xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!**


	18. School

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 17- School**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks to all who reviewed, or added the story to their alerts or faves. You guys are awesome!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I awoke in Damon's arms, a giant smile on my face. It was light outside, and the sunlight seeped in from the window. I looked up to see Damon's face smiling back at me.

"Wakey Wakey, sleepy head," He joked, sitting me up gently.

I rolled my eyes at him, and got up. I jumped out of bed, and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I yanked a brush through my hair so I would at least be presentable.

I headed back to the room, and started rifling through my clothes for something to wear. Damon watched me, a small smile on his face. I picked out my white skinny jeans and a green camisole.

I quickly headed back to the bathroom to change, then headed back to the room to pick out my white vest. I wore it over the camisole, and then secured my hair back with a couple of hairclips.

"Are you going to sit in my bed all day?" I asked Damon, jokily.

Damon grinned, "Just watching the beautiful view," He murmured, jumping off the bed.

I grabbed my school bag, and Damon followed me downstairs to the kitchen. Mom was probably still not back from her sleepover, because she was nowhere to be seen. I quickly whisked up some eggs, and Damon watched me from on the dining table, a slightly interested look on his face.

I put down the frying pan of eggs on the table, and then brought out two plates, and two mugs. I made some coffee and placed the kettle on the table too.

"Hungry?" I asked him, sitting down and putting some eggs onto a plate.

I pushed the plate towards him and he grinned. "You offering?" He joked, a glint in his blue eyes.

I swatted his arm gently, and then carefully made my own plate. I dug in and watched as Damon ate his eggs too.

"Why are you watching me like that? Is it poisoned or something?" Damon asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "It's just so weird that you can eat that and …" I trailed off, forking some egg into my mouth.

I poured some coffee into my cup and sipped it too.

"You mean blood? Is it like a forbidden word here?" Damon wanted to know, as he poured himself some coffee.

I sighed, "No, I just don't like to think about it while I'm eating, thank you very much," I complained.

Damon grinned, "Is it my fault I find blood so appetizing?" He wanted to know, as he sipped his coffee.

I finished my last forkful of egg, and stood up to put my cup and plate into the sink.

"No, it's Katherine's," I muttered.

Damon nodded, getting up with his things too. "That's probably true," He agreed with me.

He edged past me to the sink, and started to wash the dishes. I watched him, astonished. "What are you doing?" I asked, grabbing my school bag.

"I'm doing the dishes. I am sort of human you know," He muttered.

I didn't say anything as he rinsed out the plates and cups, then put them on the rack to dry.

"Even if I am this smoking hot vampire now, and it is kind of hard to believe, I was once just a mere human just like all the rest of you." He told me, dramatically. He dried his hands with the kitchen towel.

"You done with your speech?" I asked him.

Damon rolled his eyes, and led me out of the front door. "Come on, enough yapping. You're going to be late for school," He complained.

"You're taking me to school?" I asked, confused.

Damon nodded, "No, I woke up early to get an early morning tan on the beach," He muttered, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, as he ushered me into my car. I watched as he got into the drivers seat, and I got into the passengers seat. Then Damon started the engine, and put the car into reverse out of my driveway. We were headed to Mystic Falls High.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You're leaving my car here, then you're walking home, then you're going to walk back here to pick me up at 3, why again?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Damon sighed, "I'm being nice. You'd better seize the opportunity, woman, because it doesn't come often," He murmured.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, see you later," I replied.

Damon nodded, and I skipped towards the school entrance. Elena and Caroline were sitting on a bench.

"Hey guys," I cried, smiling widely.

Elena looked at me in concern. "What happened to you? It's like you caught the happy bug,"

I rolled my eyes, as Caroline stood up and pretended to take my temperature.

"Guys, stop. I'm just in a really good mood," I muttered.

Caroline grinned, "And that would be why?" She asked.

I looked away, blushing.

"Oh my god, Bonnie Bennett. It's a boy!" She cried, way too loudly.

I hushed her as a group of boys passing by looked at us like we were crazy. "Shh… Caroline," I muttered, feeling my cheeks go scarlet red.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "So it's true. Wait a second, why isn't Elena so excited? She knew about this didn't she?" Her blue eyes narrowed.

Elena shook her head, her straight brown hair bobbing up and down. "No, I swear I didn't," She replied, smiling suddenly as her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore approached.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and for a second they were engrossed in a conversation so quiet neither Caroline nor I could make out, nor did we want to.

"So who is it?" Caroline asked.

I rolled my eyes at her, "It's nobody," I muttered.

Caroline suddenly smiled. "Oh Em Gee! It's Tyler. I knew it," She exclaimed.

I sighed, remembering yesterdays IM conversation where she had been insistent that Tyler and I were an item. It seemed so long ago. So much had happened. So much between Damon and I. I smiled as I thought of him, and Caroline grinned.

"You're thinking of him right now. He is kind of hot I suppose," Caroline murmured.

I threw her a disgusted look. "What are you talking about?" I wanted to know.

Caroline just smiled, "About your beau," She muttered.

I bit my lip hard. "He's not my beau, I mean boyfriend. Ew, Caroline. No offense, but Tyler isn't my type," I explained.

"Then what was that at the Grill?" She asked me.

"There was _nothing _at the grill," I informed her.

She rolled her eyes, "Then who is it? Duke? God, I knew you had a crush on him that time we went to his party," She murmured.

_Here we go again. _"It's not Duke, Caroline." I muttered.

Caroline sighed, "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, you don't have to lie to me. I'm like your best friend. Me and Elena," She gestured to Elena who was still talking to Stefan a few paces away from us.

I pushed my fringe back. "Caroline it's not Duke," I insisted.

She looked reluctant to leave the topic. "I suppose he did look sort of cute at my party, in those blue jeans and that tight black shirt that showed all his muscle-,"

I cut her off, "Caroline, you have a boyfriend," I reminded her, and as she replied said boyfriend headed towards us.

"So what?" Caroline wanted to know.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Hey Matt," I exclaimed, smiling.

Caroline smiled too, "Hey Matty," She murmured.

Matt looked uncomfortable at his nickname. "Hey Caroline," He replied. "Hi Bonnie. What's up?"

Caroline gestured towards me, "I'm trying to find out why Bonnie's so happy?"

Matt looked confused. "Why cant she just be happy because she is happy?" He wanted to know.

"Thank you, Matt." I replied, smiling.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "We've already agreed it's a boy. It's not Tyler and Duke… Are you sure it's not Duke?" She asked me.

Matt rolled his eyes too, "Duke is dating a girl from Duke University," He informed us.

I stuck my tongue out at Caroline. "See, it's not Duke," I told her.

Caroline looked like she was thinking hard. "Who then?" She demanded, her hands on her hips.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Saved by the bell," I murmured.

"I'll get it out of you later," Caroline called, before linking arms with Matt and heading to Economics.

I headed towards Elena who had Algebra II with me now. "Come on, Elle. You know that Mr. Alexander gets mad if we're late," I told her.

Stefan smiled at us, "Well, I have English, so I'll see you guys around," He muttered, before kissing Elena on the cheek and speeding off.

Elena and I rushed towards the math building. "Elena, I need to tell you about last night," I murmured.

Elena grinned, "I knew there was a reason you were so happy," She muttered.

I rolled my eyes at her, "It involves Damon and some sort of attack," I lowered my voice as we entered the classroom.

Mr. Alexander hadn't come yet, so I started telling her everything that happened last night. Elena listened, a concerned look on her face.

* * *

"So Damon saved you from whatever it was?" Elena muttered, in the lunchroom a couple of hours later. She was still in disbelief.

I nodded, forking some salad into my mouth. Elena and I were the only ones who had come so far. Caroline, Matt and Stefan were still stuck in French. Apparently, Madame Blanc made them write verb 'venir' one hundred times when she had found out none of them had it memorized. Or so Caroline had texted.

"That's weird," Elena murmured, sipping her mineral water.

I shrugged, "Damon seems like he's changed," I told her, just as Stefan, Caroline and Matt trudged over to the table. Matt dumped his bag and headed straight to the canteen, but Caroline plopped down, a bored look on her face. Stefan sat down next to Elena.

"That Madame Blanc is such a witch. And I don't mean what you are," Caroline mumbled, pulling out of her bag a Slimfast.

Apparently, she was on a diet where she could only drink Slimfast.

I grinned, "I hate her anyway," I replied.

Caroline smiled too, "So did you hear about the Sweet Valentines day dance?" She asked.

"The what?" I wanted to know.

"The Sweet Valentines Day Dance. It's a Valentines Day dance held in a couple of day's time. I'm selling the tickets." Caroline explained, sounding proud.

"Matt and I already have tickets, and Stefan and Elena already bought theirs. There's only you and your date left." She added.

I nodded, "Good for you. Well that's another night I'm staying home," I murmured.

Caroline looked annoyed as she took a sip of her drink. "Bonnie, you've got to live a little. Why not ask Tyler? I'm sure he'd love to go with you. Which reminds me, who is it?" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes, "There is nobody," I told her, but I met Elena's eye and she smiled.

"Hey Caroline, lay off Bonnie. There's nobody," Elena muttered.

I smiled at my best friend. "She's right, there is nobody," I lied.

Caroline just looked annoyed. "I'm going to find Matt," She told us, prissily getting up and stomping over to where Matt was loading his tray.

I laughed, and so did Elena.

"Caroline's certainly annoyed. Do you think I should tell her?" I asked Elena.

"Tell her what?" Stefan asked.

I bit my lip, and Elena sighed. "Nothing," She murmured.

"About my not going to the Sugary Valentines dance," I muttered.

"It's Sweet Valentines," Elena corrected.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," I mumbled.

The bell for lunch to end rang, and I headed off alone to Biology. Elena and Stefan both had Literature, and Caroline and Matt had sports, so Matt would probably hang around the cafeteria until he was done with his lunch.

I sighed as I entered the Biology classroom, hoping for the day to be over soon.

* * *

"What are you doing today?" Caroline asked, as all three of us headed out of school at the end of the day. Our previous discord had been forgotten. Thankfully.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure," I told her.

"You could both come over to mine," Elena suggested.

Caroline smiled, "That sounds great,"

They both turned to me. I shrugged, "Sure," I muttered. It wasn't as if I had something better to do.

"I have to go home to get something first," I lied. I couldn't go in Elena's car with them because Damon was taking me back home.

Caroline shrugged, "We'll meet you at Elena's" She muttered, and they both started towards her car.

I headed towards my own, and suddenly Caroline gasped. "Whose that in your car?" She wanted to know.

I didn't reply.

She gasped again. "It's Damon Salvatore," She cried, in disbelief.

"What the hells' going on Bonnie?" She demanded.

I shot Elena a look that said 'help' but she just shrugged at me.

I didn't say anything to Caroline. "It's Damon? The guy who was making you happy," She exclaimed.

I blushed, "No," I trailed off.

Caroline grinned, "It is… but Bonnie he hurt me. I don't remember how, but Damon Salvatore is a 'Danger' area," She told me, her happiness turning to concern.

I rolled my eyes, "I think I can protect myself," I told her.

Caroline didn't look so sure, but Elena dragged her to her car. "See you," Elena called, and I smiled at her and headed towards my car.

"Why are you so late?" Damon demanded, pushing his shades off his eyes.

"Caroline," I murmured, getting into the passenger seat. I fastened my seatbelt and Damon started the car.

Damon nodded, "She always was so difficult." He muttered.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes, "Not really… but a lot," I replied.

"Thanks about last night by the way," I muttered.

Damon grinned at me, pulling the car into the main road. "You're welcome. But you owe me one. And you're going to repay that favor by letting me take you out to dinner today," He murmured.

I sighed, "That might not be such a good idea," I started.

"I saved your life. Don't push it," He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Only you would black mail someone into going out on a date," I replied as Damon pulled into my driveway.

"So 8:00 I'll come pick you up, dinner my treat?" Damon asked.

I shrugged, "Sure whatever," I climbed out of the car, grabbing my school bag.

"Can't wait!" Damon called, getting out of the car too.

I rolled my eyes as he started down the road, towards the Salvatore Boarding house. But something inside me was saying: _I can't wait either!_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review for a preview!**

**Next chapter: The date… Let's see what happens to our favorite V.D couple!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD…**


	19. Piccola Venezia

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 18- Piccola Venezia**

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the update. Thanks to all reviewers… and those who alerted and faved!**

**Here's the chapter, Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Are you sure this dress doesn't make me look fat, mom?" I demanded, as mom helped me tie my Urban Outfitters gray bubble dress. All the bruises from last night's attack were gone, thankfully. Actually, thankfully to Damon's blood.

Mom raised an eyebrow at me, "Bonnie, dear, how can _anything _make _you_ look fat? You're as thin as a stick," She muttered.

"Hey! That's insulting," I cried, as I admired my dress in the mirror. It was casual yet not too dressy. Perfect for a date. Though I wasn't sure where Damon was taking me out. Probably the grill.

The dress was a little above the knee, and had a black belt under the chest. Mom had paired it with some of her black stiletto heels.

Mom rolled her eyes, and straightened my dress. She pulled out her make up bag and started applying for me smoky gray eye shadow, and black kohl. When she was done, she added some shimmery lip-gloss and quickly straightened my hair. Then she stepped back.

"Baby, you look gorgeous," She admired, running a hand through her crazy brown hair.

I smiled, "Thanks mom," I muttered, holding my simple black clutch to my chest.

Mom winked at me, "And you were trying to tell me that Damon Salvatore isn't your boyfriend," She murmured.

I rolled my eyes, "He's not!" I protested. "And how do you know I'm going out with him? I said I'm going out on a date,"

"But I'm sure it's him. Mom telepathic senses," She muttered.

I rolled my eyes at her, just as my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled my purple BlackBerry out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. Unknown.

I just answered, and heard a deep, cocky voice. "Hello Little Witch," He murmured.

I smiled, "Hey Damon," I replied, "Is our date off or something?"

Damon chuckled, "You really want to get out of this don't you?" He asked, sounding mildly amused.

I didn't reply.

"No, it's not off, Sabrina, as much as you would like it to be," He muttered.

"Sabrina?" I asked him.

"Sabrina the teenage witch. And You're supposed to be the expert on witches," Damon replied.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?" I asked him, tiredly.

"I'm coming to pick you up in exactly one minute, so I hope you're ready," He murmured, before hanging up.

"Strange person," I told my mom, who just smiled at me.

"Well, I'm going to go wait downstairs," I told mom, giving her a quick hug.

"Have fun," Mom called as I rushed out of the room with my purse.

I smiled as I opened the front door, and stood on the porch. The street was so calm, so peaceful, so serene. The sun was shining brightly on the sidewalk, sending dancing rays of sunlight everywhere. I closed the door, and took in the sunlight. I loved the sun. It made me happy.

I closed my eyes, and basked in the warm sunlight. I gasped as I felt some arms around me. I opened my eyes to see Damon Salvatore standing behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. He was smiling wolfishly and was dressed in a crisp white shirt, and some black dress pants. So I wasn't overdressed. Good.

"Hey, where's your trademark leather jacket?" I asked, unable to remember a time where he hadn't been wearing it.

"I ditched it for you," He muttered.

I smiled, "You clean up nice though," I muttered, looking him over.

"Not so bad yourself, Bennett," He replied.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Damon stepped back and headed towards a black Ferrari.

"Whoa, nice ride," I complimented.

Damon smiled, and opened the car door for me. "Only the best for the best," He told me, raising an eyebrow.

I got into the passenger seat, and Damon just closed the door behind me, then got in the other side.

"So where are we eating?" I asked him, as he started the engine of the car.

"Where you're eating is a surprise. I've already stocked up on blood for the night from my secret stash," He answered.

I shot him a disgusted look, "I don't know what that means, but I'd rather not know," I muttered.

Damon grinned, "It means I won't be biting you or anyone else tonight," He explained as he pulled the car onto the main road. A relaxing sort of music was playing in the background.

"You wouldn't be able to attack me anyway," I told him, fiercely.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Because I wouldn't want to or because I wouldn't be able to?" He asked.

I folded my arms across my chest, "The second. I think you underestimate my strength," I told him.

Damon chuckled, "I don't think I do. You're such a tiny thing, and besides if you were that strong that creature couldn't have attacked you yesterday," He muttered.

I gave him a wary look. "There was something wrong yesterday. I just totally blanked. I couldn't remember a single spell," I told him, my stomach lurching as I remembered yesterday's attack.

I clutched my stomach, a sick feeling going through me. Damon looked concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Wow, you actually look concerned, Damon," I told him.

Damon grinned, "I was just putting on an act," He replied, but I could tell he was lying.

"So you don't care about me at all?" I teased.

Damon smiled as he looked out of the window. "If I didn't care about you, would I have saved you?" He wanted to know.

He suddenly pulled the car to a stop in front of a snazzy looking Italian restaurant called Piccola Venezia.

"I guess not," I replied, and in a flash he was by my side, opening the car door for me.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" I asked him, taking his hand as he helped me out of the car.

"Always have been. Everyone seems to misunderstand me," He winked at me, and locked the car behind us. Then he linked arms with me and led me into the restaurant.

"Oh yeah, we're to blame for thinking you're evil because you kill innocent people," I muttered, in a voice so low nobody would be able to hear it except for Damon.

"Well I'm sorry that it's my nature and besides I don't kill," He muttered just as quietly before approaching the server. He shot her a dazzling smile, and she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"How can I help you?" She asked, putting a sweet tone into her voice.

I rolled my eyes. _If only she knew she was trying to flirt with a vampire. _I thought to myself.

"I booked a table for two," Damon informed her, keeping a tight grip on my arm.

The lady nodded, looking slightly disappointed as she registered me. "What's your name, sir?" She asked, a flirty tone still in her voice.

"Mr. Salvatore," He told her, and I watched as she scanned the list. I tried not to burst out laughing at the fact that he had booked his name so formally. I had just never heard him say his name like that. It was sort of funny.

The server nodded, pushing her ginger hair out of her eyes. "Come right this way," She muttered, leading us into the lively atmosphere of the restaurant.

It was bright, painted in shades of the Italian flag. Red, green and white. The tables were wooden, with romantic candles on them, and on the wall were Italian phrases. In the center of the room, between the tables, was a sort of dance floor and some Italian music was playing.

The lady led us to a table in a secluded part of the restaurant. She ushered us to the table for two, then waited as we sat down. "Delilah'll be back with your menus," She informed us, smiling mostly at Damon.

Damon pulled out the chair for me, and I sat down. "Why thank you _Mr._ Salvatore," I told him, stressing on the Mr. part.

Damon smiled, and sat down opposite me. "I just thought it would seem more formal than if I just said Damon Salvatore," He muttered.

"It sure does seem a heck of a lot more formal," I muttered.

I watched as a waitress headed towards us, looking slightly flustered. Her name tag read Delilah. "Here are your menus, I'll be right over there when you need to order," She gestured to the corner by us, and Damon and I nodded.

"Thank you," I told her, sweetly. I took the menu and started skimming through the list of dishes. I ordered a Lasagna, and some diet coke, and Damon ordered a Fettuccini and a Martini, then Delilah headed away with our orders.

I watched the candle between us, concentrating on it as I made it blow out, then made the light flicker again. "Stop doing that, you'll attract attention," Damon joked.

"I was just checking my powers were still working," I told him, smiling a little. His hair looked dark brown from the dim lighting of the restaurant, and I felt like I wanted to run a hand through it. His crystal blue eyes looked slightly amused.

"Why wouldn't they be?" He asked, running a hand through his hair, and looking even more handsome.

"Because of yesterday, duh," I reminded him.

Damon shrugged, "Maybe there was some sort of problem at Hogwarts yesterday or something so you couldn't do magic," He muttered.

"Hogwarts? What are you talking about?" I asked.

Damon smiled, "Oh come on, you don't know Harry Potter too? You have to keep up with the modern witches, woman," He joked.

I rolled my eyes, "I do know Harry Potter actually. Caroline forced us to see the 4th movie because she was crushing on that Cedric dude or whatever," I told him.

"That sounds just like Caroline," Damon pointed out.

"I know. You do know Hogwarts isn't real don't you?" I asked him.

Damon looked shocked, "No! Next time you're going to tell me the tooth fairy doesn't exist," He muttered sarcastically.

I grinned at him, "You are kind of dumb for a diabolical vampire," I whispered the last word, but nobody was seated at the tables near us anyway so it didn't matter.

"You are a dumb witch to call a diabolical vampire dumb," He replied, smiling back.

"What? Is that supposed to be some sort of tongue twister?" I asked.

"No, it's supposed to be a Bonnie's brain sort of twister," He joked.

I smacked his arm lightly, surprised at the electricity I felt as my skin touched his. Damon probably felt it too, because he looked sort of perplexed, so I pulled my arm back quickly.

"How did you know I liked Italian food?" I asked him, changing the subject.

Damon grinned, "I know everything," He told me.

"I'm sure," I replied.

"I asked around. I actually called Elena and asked her. And I told her you wouldn't be able to make it to her house," He muttered.

I gasped, "Oh my god, I totally forgot about Elena and Caroline," I cried.

"It's okay. I informed them of our plans. Caroline was pretty pissed off for some reason," He explained.

I grinned, "Yeah, she doesn't like me hanging out with you," I told him.

Damon looked cynical. "Well tell Mommy Caroline to mind her own business," He complained.

I rolled my eyes, "She's just worried about me. She's afraid you might…" I trailed off, unable to meet Damon's eyes.

"Hurt you like I hurt her?" He completed.

I shrugged, "Maybe," I muttered, suddenly mortified. Damon had just saved my life the night before. He would never want to hurt me.

"Don't you trust me?" He wanted to know.

I nodded, "Do I trust a sadistic vampire who has tried to kill me before?" I asked him.

Damon looked surprised, and kind of hurt. "I apologized. And besides, I saved your life, and I helped you the night of that party," He reminded me.

I grinned, "Damon, I was just joking. Of course I trust you. I wouldn't have come here with you otherwise," I told him just as Delilah brought our meal over. She smiled warmly at Damon, placed my lasagna and Coke in front of me, then placed Damon's meal in front of him.

"Anything else?" She asked, looking at me for a second, before turning back to Damon.

"No, thanks," He murmured, and Delilah nodded, and headed off.

I had already dug into my lasagna as Damon turned back to me.

He looked amused. "Some one was very hungry," He commented.

"I haven't eaten since lunch, and that was a darn salad," I muttered, forking some cheesy lasagna into my mouth.

Damon smiled as he took a bite of his Fettuccini. "Why were you eating a salad?" He asked, in his usual charming voice. I couldn't help but watch in awe as he ate some pasta. I just couldn't get my mind around the fact that he could eat both normal food and drink blood. It was nauseating to think that they all mixed together in his stomach…

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Why are you watching me like I'm the brand new spectacle in a circus?" He wanted to know.

I just looked away, "It's nothing, What were you asking before?" I changed the subject briskly.

Damon looked curious but said, "I was asking why you eat salad," He reminded me.

I nodded, biting some more pasta. "It's because I'm supposed to be on this stupid diet," I told him.

Damon snorted, "You? On a diet? But you're tiny. Whose idea was this… no wait, don't tell me. Caroline?" He asked.

"It's this diet so we can stay fit for the cheer squad," I told him. I stuffed some more pasta in my mouth, savoring the cheesy yet creamy taste.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I think you're fine," He commented.

I stared at him, "What? A compliment, Damon Salvatore?" I asked, and he just grinned.

"I can be nice you know," He reminded me, coming closer and whispering in my ear. He sent a chill down my spine, and I couldn't move for a couple of seconds. Then I moved the fork to my mouth again.

"You almost done?" Damon asked.

I nodded, scooping the last spoonful of lasagna into my mouth. "Why? Are you so eager to get out of here?" I asked him, noticing his full plate.

"Hardly, and I'm not very hungry. My stomach's full from something else," He murmured, gesturing to his plate. Instead, he sipped his Martini. I pushed my empty plate away and took a sip of coke.

"Okay, I'm done, I guess. What do you want?" I asked him.

He didn't reply. Suddenly, he stood up, and pulled me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he dragged me over to the busy part of the restaurant. There was an open space in the middle where some couples were dancing. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me into the center of the dance floor.

"We will dance, Bella," He told me, in this fake Italian accent.

"My name's Bonnie," I joked, as he swayed me to the music.

Damon just grinned, and twirled me around. I watched as he helped me dance. I wasn't such a bad dancer due to cheerleading and all, but Damon-he was amazing. He hugged me close to him, all the while keeping to the beat of the romantic sounding Italian music. Then he twirled me out into the dance floor, and I did a pirouette before dancing back into his arms.

"Nice move," He complimented.

"Thanks," I told him, wrapping my arm around his neck tightly. He held me close, and for a second while our faces were close to each other, I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead, he twirled me back out. I tried not to show disappointment.

We danced for a few more songs, until I started to get a bit tired so we headed back to our booth. I sat down and sipped my drink, and Damon smiled at me. "Bellissimo amore mio," He muttered.

"What?" I asked him, though I knew exactly what he was saying. I had taken Italian as an extra class in freshman year. What he said translated _'My wonderful sweetheart'. _

Damon shrugged, just as I knew he would. "Nothing," He murmured, winking at me.

I smiled, and sipped the last of my drink. "You ready to go?" He asked me, when I was done.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go," I told him.

Damon called Delilah over for the check and he paid before I could even offer to split the price of the meal. She then took his money, and headed away, and Damon grinned a little, showing me a little paper from inside the check book that Delilah had left.

I took it from him. On it was Delilah's number. I rolled my eyes, as we stood up and started out of the restaurant. "Do you want this?" I asked him, as we headed out into the street.

Damon looked confused, "Why would I?" He asked.

"Good, then you won't mind if I do this," I told him, shredding the paper to a million pieces, and then stepping on it.

Damon chuckled, "Jealous much?" He asked me.

I shook my head, as Damon helped me into the car. Seconds later, he was in the driver's seat. "No, I just didn't want her to end up your next snack," I murmured, fastening my seatbelt.

Damon fastened his too, even though he probably didn't need it. "Sure," He muttered as he pulled the car out of the street.

A few seconds passed and none of us said anything. "And for the record, I don't feed on people anymore," He informed me.

"No?" I asked.

"I drink from blood banks," He murmured.

"That's why there's been so many break ins," I muttered, and Damon just chuckled.

"You are really strange," He told me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked.

"Definitely a compliment. But what were you going to do if it was an insult?" He asked, curious.

"Easy, I would have set your jacket on fire," I told him, folding my arms across my chest.

Damon smiled at me, "My jackets not with me," He reminded me.

I looked around, "Damn, guess I'd just have to settle for burning something in this precious car," I joked.

Damon looked menacing, but I could tell he was joking. "Don't mention the car, this is between you and me. The car's my baby," He informed me, jokily.

I cracked a smile, "Aw, it's so cute. Is it a girl or a boy?" I joked back.

Damon smiled too, "A boy certainly," He muttered.

"Name?" I asked.

Damon looked thoughtful. "I haven't really decided yet. I'm still deciding between Bad ass- Damon junior or smart brain junior," He informed me.

I laughed. "I think the first one is more your son," I told him.

Damon shrugged, "The second one will get him more respect when he goes to school," He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "School? Damon, we are talking about a car you know," I reminded him.

Damon grinned, "You were the one who started it with the girl or boy nonsense," He muttered.

"No, it was you. Don't you remember your 'baby'," I mocked.

Damon laughed, as he pulled into my driveway. The ride back had been much faster than the one there. We were more at ease and everything.

"Well, I had fun, thanks," I told him, unfastening my seatbelt.

Damon smiled, "I had fun too. Besides, you aren't that bad company, you know." He told me.

"Glad to know," I joked, and nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"Well, good night Damon," I told him, starting out of the car.

"Buona Notte, innamorata," Damon replied, and I smiled as I translated his words _Good night, Sweetheart. _

I looked over to him. I don't know if it was his sexy Italian accent as he spoke Italian, or the way he nonchalantly ran his hand through his hair, looking totally adorable and not a dangerous sadistic vampire in the least, or the way he was smiling at me. Or maybe it was because Italian was the language of love.

For whatever reason, a few seconds later, I was in his arms. I pressed my lips to his with as much passion as I could muster and he kissed me back for a few good seconds. I knotted my fingers through his dark hair and he wrapped his arm around me, making me feel safe and secure.

I pulled back, breathlessly, a couple of seconds later, and put my finger to his lips.

"Buona Notte, Caro," I muttered, tossing my hair over my shoulder, and then heading away from the car. I headed to the porch, seeing out of the corner of my eye that Damon was still watching me, looking breathless and slightly taken aback. I knew he'd understood what I said: _Good Night Dear. _

He blew me a kiss as I pushed my key into the front door and stepped inside the house. I smiled, and closed the door behind me. I headed into the living room, where the T.V was on and my mom was watching 'Pretty in Pink', stuffing her face with my favorite flavor of ice cream ever: cookie dough.

"Did you have fun on your date?" She asked, patting the space beside her on the couch.

I nodded, and came to sit by her, unable to keep a goofy smile from stretching on my face. "I had a great time," I told her, because that was the truth. That and the fact that I was now head over heels in love with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 18, and my favorite chapter so far. Leave me your reviews for a preview! **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any other thing that came up in the chapter that isn't mine. And I'm not making profit from this lol. **


	20. Tickets

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 19- Tickets**

**A/N: Hey guys. So now we're going to have a little of Damon's P.O.V. Let's see what he's thinking about our fave little witch. Thanks to all who reviewed =)**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

"I'm coming in, so if you're doing anything I might not like to see, stop." I called, as I opened the door of the boarding house. I watched as I took in the setting. Stefan and Elena were sitting on the loveseat, looking sort of out of breath. Elena's hair was messy and Stefan's eyes were out of focus.

"Hello lovebirds," I added, and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Hi Damon," She replied, sitting up properly.

"Where were you brother?" Stefan asked.

"What? Elena didn't tell you?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Bonnie told me not to say anything," She quickly explained to her boyfriend who looked confused.

"Bonnie? What's going on?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "That's for me to know and you to wonder," I teased, playfully. I was in a happy mood though. Bonnie had just called me her 'dear' after kissing me again. That was the second best kiss I'd ever had in my life. The first had been our first kiss, so electric it could kill.

*Stefan rolled his eyes. "What does Bonnie have to do with anything? What's up with you lately brother?" He asked.

I changed the subject, sitting down on the arm chair. If Bonnie didn't want to tell anyone, I didn't have to spread it around. Especially to Saint Stefan. "Nothing, so what were you guys chattering about?" I asked, smiling at them both.

Elena looked shocked. "You're actually smiling in a nice way?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "why do you all think I cant be nice? I can be nice when I want to, right, Stefi?" I asked my brother.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "You haven't been nice since before.." He trailed off.

"Before Katherine. Well, I don't care about her anymore. There's no reason we shouldn't be friends brother," I told him.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at me, "Are you on drugs?" He asked.

"Stefan. Petty, little, Stefan. No, I am not on drugs. You certainly look like you are. Wet eyes, breathlessness. You should know better," I muttered.

"Damon, I don't do drugs," Stefan insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh then you two must have been having your annual suck mouth festival, right?" I joked.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at me, and Elena simply looked embarrassed. "Weren't you supposed to hang out with Caroline at yours?" I asked her.

Elena sighed, "She went off with Matt after we had dinner… why am I telling you this, again?" She asked me, looking a bit annoyed.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Because I'm so incredible," I told her.

Elena rolled her eyes, and put her head on Stefan's shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder. "He's leaving soon," He assured her, in a low voice, but I still heard it.

I ignored it. "So what are those?" I gestured to the two pieces of paper on the coffee table.

Elena looked up, "Oh, they're the tickets to the Sweet Valentines Day dance," She informed me.

"The what?" I asked, confused.

"The annual Valentines day dance, Damon," She murmured, sounding annoyed.

"Who's Bonnie going with?" I asked her, hoping she wasn't going with anyone.

Elena shrugged, and for a second she looked teasing. "Why don't you ask her? I think Tyler was going to ask her…" She started.

I cut her off, "To hell he isn't. Where can I get some tickets?" I asked her.

"Caroline is selling them. But they're nearly sold out," She informed me.

I stood up, "Where does Caroline live? Oh yeah… I remember from… never mind," I smiled at them for a second, before heading out of the front door.

"What's going on?" I heard Stefan ask Elena as I closed the door behind me.

I got into my car, and used my vampire memory to try to remember which house little Miss Forbes lived in. I had certainly been in it enough. I concentrated hard, and in a few minutes, I pulled up in front of her small house.

I got out of the car, and rushed towards the door. I pressed the doorbell, straightening my shirt a little for some reason. Caroline came to the door, a small smile on her face. The smile turned to a frown as she registered it was me.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. I could see Matt Donovan standing behind her. He was glaring at me.

"I'm here to buy tickets," I told her, trying to keep my voice as polite as possible.

Caroline actually laughed, "And why would you do that? You don't even go to our school," She muttered.

"I just want them okay?" I replied, starting to get impatient.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at me. "Why would you… Oh my god, you want to take Bonnie," She came to the right conclusion, and a smug little grin stretched across her face.

I didn't make any reaction. "So what if I do?" I asked her, folding my arms across my chest.

Caroline sighed," She's my best friend. I'm worried about her," She told me.

"I won't hurt her. I went out with her today, and she's still perfectly safe. Call her if you don't believe me. I just want to surprise her. I think she wants to go to the dance," I told her.

Caroline just glared at me, not saying anything.

"Don't you think she would like to go?" I asked, feeling sort of bored.

Caroline sighed, "I want her to go… but I don't trust you," She explained, looking exasperated.

"I said I won't hurt her. What do you want me to do kill myself?" I asked, looking up to the sky.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and she hesitated for a second. She then headed back into the house for a couple of seconds. Matt glared at me, his arms across his chest, as if he was guarding the house. _Funny boy, as if I wouldn't be able to get in if I wanted to. _I thought to myself, amused.

Caroline returned two pink envelopes in her hands. "Here are your tickets… But if anything happens to Bonnie…" She trailed off, looking mad.

"You'll kill me, I get it," I rolled my eyes, taking the tickets. I reached into my pocket and paid for them, before shooting Caroline a grateful smile. She looked amazed that I actually smiled at her nicely. She smiled a little, as she closed the door.

I rushed back to my car, feeling pleased with myself. I drove the car back to the boarding house, and got out. I hadn't realized I was smiling until I entered the living room, and Stefan was staring at me, confused.

"Why are you so happy?" He wanted to know. He was reading some sort of book and Elena was gone.

I shrugged, "Do you want me to be angry and sarcastic?" I asked him.

Stefan shook his head, but didn't say anything else. I rushed up to my room, stuffing the tickets into my drawer. I had tickets to take Bonnie to the 'Sweet Valentines' dance. Now all I needed was for her to agree.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I smiled once again, as I lounged down on my bed. I had zoned out once again, thinking of Damon, when I was supposed to be practicing some sort of self defense spell, but I couldn't go longer than a minute before his image came into my mind.

His icy blue eyes. His silky black hair. His warm lips against mine. His sexy Italian accent. His amazing ability to dance…..My thoughts trailed off, a goofy smile on my face.

I pushed Gram's Grimoire aside. There was no point even trying to concentrate when I could think of Damon. I pulled out my laptop and loaded up my AIM. I scanned the contacts eagerly looking for 'TheSexyOne', but there was no such user online.

I sighed, leaning against the keyboard, and was about to message 'IloveStefan' when a 'WitchLover123' started messaging me.

**WitchLover123: **_**Hey gorgeous.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Sorry, but who are you?**_

**WitchLover123: **_**I can't believe you've forgotten me already. I just saw you today, cara.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Damon? Is that you? Did you like change your username?**_

**WitchLover123: **_**No! It changed on its own xD**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Damon! Be serious… for once.**_

**WitchLover123: **_**Well, we were both being pretty serious today ;)**_

I rolled my eyes, but a blush colored my cheek as I thought of that amazing kiss.

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Yeah, I suppose**_

**WitchLover123: **_**What? You mean it can get more serious than that? Oh no, is the pretty little witch gonna steal my virtue?**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Haha, very funny. In your dreams, Salvatore.**_

**WitchLover123: **_**I'm counting on that ;)**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Gosh, Damon you make me so uncomfortable. **_

**WitchLover123: **_**It's not my fault I'm such an attractive hot sexy vampire.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Oh really? If you think you're so hot and sexy, why you change your name from 'TheSexyOne'?**_

**WitchLover123: **_**Er, I got sick of it?**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Sure Damon.**_

I yawned, suddenly feeling tired. I looked at the clock on my laptop, noticing it was 12:00.

**WitchLover123: **_**Bonnie?**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Yeah?**_

**WitchLover123: **_**I have a surprise for you!**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**What is it?**_

**WitchLover123: **_**I'm not telling you.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Then why did you tell me 'I have a surprise for you'? You knew I was gonna ask what.**_

**WitchLover123: **_**Because I'm annoying?**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**I know you are.**_

**WitchLover123: **_**I'm not. I was joking. It's a new invention. Maybe you should try it someday.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Hilarious, Damon. I do joke.**_

**WitchLover123: **_**Don't!**_

**TheLittleWitch: Do..**

**WitchLover123: **_**Don't!**_

**TheLittleWitch: Do..**

**WitchLover123: **_**Don't!**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**I so do, and as much as I'm having SO much fun arguing with you like a second grader, I really have to go to bed.**_

**WitchLover123: **_**I wish I were there….**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Damon! Good night now. **_

**WitchLover123: **_**Fine! I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning…**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Again? You DO have some devotion…**_

**WitchLover123: **_**Night, Bella.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Why are you so insistent that my name is Bella?**_

**WitchLover123: **_**Very funny, Bonnie. I know you understand Italian.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**I had you fooled…**_

**WitchLover123: **_**NOBODY fools Damon Salvatore.**_

**TheLittleWitch: **_**Sure, now good night.**_

**WitchLover123: **_**Sweet Dreams ;)**_

I logged off, then switched off my laptop, rubbing my eyes lightly. I changed into some jogging pants and a tee shirt, before heading into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I was done, I headed downstairs. Mom was watching reruns of Gilmore Girls. "Night, Momma," I called, kissing her briefly on the cheek.

She smiled, "Good night, sweetie," She replied, never removing her eyes from the screen.

I smiled too, and headed up to my room. After closing the door, I jumped into bed, flicking the light switch off. I snuggled under the covers, and tried to get to sleep. A few minutes later, I passed out in exhaustion.

_I was in that clearing again. Running. Yet something was behind me. It pushed me to the ground, and I heard a laugh, not unlike the one I had heard before. I got up and I kept running. That seemed like the only thing I could do. I was running into the forest now, but I felt the pitter patter of footsteps behind me, picking up pace._

_I concentrated, trying to remember any magic, but as always in this clearing, I felt confused. Like someone was numbing my brain so I wouldn't remember a word. It was lucky I even knew who I was. _

_The beast followed me into another clearing. This time it was smaller, and I recognized a figure standing by a tree. Stefan. I smiled in relief. Even though I didn't really like Stefan, he was good. He would save me. He was sharpening a piece of wood. A stake, I realized. So the monster was a vampire. _

_I looked behind me, but I couldn't see anything. I felt a scratch across my back, and I could almost hear the trickle of my blood. I could smell it. It was all coppery. Stefan looked like he was being tortured, but he continued sharpening the stick. I told him I was sorry, but he didn't reply._

_I was pushed to the ground, by something behind me and this time I couldn't get up. I was stuck to the ground. I saw a long flash of hair beside me, and I heard some sort of chanting. I didn't understand what was going on. What was happening?_

_Suddenly Stefan came towards me with the stake. The vampire must be behind me, I concluded but it was only then when I saw the demoniac glare in Stefan's eyes. He was coming towards me, a determined look on his face, as if I was evil. And he held the stick above me. _

_"Die," He muttered, in a tone so menacing one would never associate it with calm Stefan Salvatore._

_I gasped, as he plunged the stick at me. "Damon!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. The wood was heading towards me. I screamed as the wood cut through my flesh._

And that was when I woke up. "Damon!" I yelled again, sitting up in my bed.

My mom was in my room in a flash. She looked at my tear stained eyes, and enveloped me in a hug. "Baby, it was just a bad dream," She murmured, stroking my forehead. She handed me a glass of water, and I sipped it gingerly, noticing just then that my forehead was dripping with sweat. Mom handed me a towel, and after I told her I would be okay, she headed out.

I sipped the water one last time, and closed my eyes, only to hear a sort of scratching sound from the window. I pulled the covers up to my chin, and peered outside. I stifled a scream as the scratching sound became louder, until suddenly, I saw Damon's dark head.

I smiled in relief, hopping out of bed. I slipped open the window, and Damon jumped in. He registered my wet eyes, and had his arms around me in a second. He held me like a tiny baby, and he rocked me slowly.

"How did you know I needed you?" I asked him, inhaling his scent. If safety could ever smell like anything, it was him. The smell of that combined with his own cologne made the most irresistible scent ever.

Damon smiled, "You called me, silly," He murmured.

I gasped, "I used the psychic bond?" I asked him, and Damon nodded.

It was something I had just learned about from Gram's Grimoire. When a witch had a strong enough bond with anyone, they could call them when they were in trouble. It was just strange that Damon would be called.

I sighed, snuggling into his arms. He carried me back to my bed, and I rested my head against his shoulder. I trusted him enough to know he wouldn't hurt me. We'd been through to much together. He closed his eyes too, and he pulled the cover up around us.

"When I said sweet dreams, I meant nice dreams. Not nightmares," He teased, kissing my cheek lightly.

I didn't reply. Being around him made me feel safe. I closed my eyes, and felt myself slip into unconsciousness at merely his presence. And it was strange to say, but I was at my safest state when I was with my supposed to be natural enemy, Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, guys. I'm probably not going to update for a few days because I'm travelling, but I'll update as soon as I come back..**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: Damon surprises Bonnie with the tickets. Elena invites Bonnie and Damon to a nightclub to hang out at night, and Bonnie's mom invites Damon to dinner, and much much more….**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**


	21. Surprise

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 20- Surprise**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm BACK! Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and alerted, I really owe you guys! I really hope you like this chapter, there's going to be a twist soon….Oh and please check out the authors note at the end of the chapter, it's important =) **

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Where the hell are you, Damon? I'm going to be late for school," I complained into my cell phone the next morning. Damon had left to go get his car, and I was waiting for him to come back. I had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes and school was going to start in almost twenty. I shivered slightly in my brown cashmere sweater. I was wearing beige skinny jeans, and a light brown camisole under the sweater. It wasn't really that cold, but there was a cool winter breeze.

"I'm coming, woman. Hold your horses," Damon replied, sounding like he was enjoying himself. A few seconds later, he had hung up, and I just rolled my eyes, and slipped my cell phone into my off the shoulder bag.

I bit my nail as I watched Damon's black Ferrari pull into the street. "Finally," I muttered to myself.

The car came to a stop, and I realized that there were other people in the car with him. Damon came out, a grin on his face, and he headed towards me. The other people stepped out, looking like they were from some sort of orchestra. They started playing the violin, and one of them offered me flowers. I took them, baffled.

"What's going on?" I asked Damon, who was now kneeling in front of me. The first thing that came to my mind was marriage. Why on earth would he propose to me? I mean, we went out on one date; nothing more. We weren't even dating yet.

I gasped as Damon pulled something out of his pocket. Bending down, I put my hand on his shoulder. "Damon, the date was fun, but I don't think I'm ready to marry you," I told him, hoping he'd understand.

Damon looked annoyed for a second, before bursting out laughing. "I'm not proposing to you, Bonnie," He murmured.

"What's going on then?" I asked, feeling the blush color my cheeks slightly at my wrong revelation.

Damon grinned, and stood up. He then pulled out 2 papers from inside his pocket. "Bonnie, will you go with me to the Sweet Valentines Dance?" He asked, whipping the tickets round so I could see them. The violin playing continued in the background, making this seem very much like a corny teen movie.

I hesitated for a second, remembering that Damon liked girls who played hard to get, then thought to myself _What the hell?. _I took the ticket from him, and smiled back, "Sure," I replied, and he handed me a ticket, kissing my hand lightly.

I put my ticket along with the flowers into my bag, and he slipped the other back into his pocket. "Come on, didn't you say you were late?" He asked, smirking as he led me over to his car. The musicians sat in the back, and I got into the seat next to Damons.

Soon we were at the school, and Damon stepped out of the car to open my door. I got out, aware that all eyes of students in the parking lot were on us. Damon then wrapped his arm around me, and kissed me on the cheek before getting back into the car. He waved at me one last time before driving off.

I smiled to myself, feeling that my cheeks were warm. Elena, Caroline, Matt and Stefan came over; looking puzzled.

"Was that my brother?" Stefan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No, just an identical reincarnation," I joked, feeling over the moon.

"What?" Stefan looked even more confused, and Elena smiled, "She was joking. She's in a good mood. Why so?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing," I murmured, trying to hide the smile that was stretching across my face.

"Then how come Caroline says that Damon went over yesterday and bought tickets for you two for the Sweet Valentines day dance?" Elena accused, her brown eyes teasing.

Caroline smiled too, but I sensed her concern. "So did he ask you?" She wanted to know, her hands on her hips. Matt and Stefan looked relatively interested too.

I nodded, and Elena and Caroline screamed and started jumping up and down. "What happened to 'don't go out with Damon'?" I asked, smiling along with them.

Elena sighed, "If you're happy then that's all that matters," She informed me.

Caroline nodded, "Yeah," She agreed.

I hugged them both, "I love you guys, you're the best," I exclaimed.

Elena grinned, "So Bon Bon, we're going out to Buzz tonight, you coming?" She asked.

"Buzz?" I asked, confused.

"It's the hottest young adult night club out there," Caroline explained, her hand entwined in Matt's.

"I don't really want to go," I informed her, truthfully.

"Come on Bonnie, don't be such a killjoy," Caroline complained.

I sighed, "I don't think that going out to a night club is a very safe thing to do," I murmured.

Caroline raised her eyebrow, "Coming from the girl whose dating Damon 'danger' Salvatore?" She asked.

I held my hand up, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. I'm not dating Damon. We went out on one measly date," I informed them.

Elena smiled, "But you're going to the dance with him," She stated.

I nodded, "I know, but I'm still not going to the club," I murmured.

Caroline frowned, then her expression lightened. "If you want you could bring Damon along," She taunted.

"Who says I want to bring Damon?" I asked, though I really did want him to come if I went.

Elena and Caroline smiled, "Best friends intuition," They replied in unison, in a way that was actually creepy.

"So you in, Bon?" Elena asked.

"Are you all going?" I asked, looking at the four of them.

"I guess," Stefan put in, and Matt nodded "I don't have the shift at the grill today," He informed me.

I sighed, "I guess I could come," I told them and the girls erupted into cheers.

"Are you bringing Damon?" Elena asked me as the bell rang to signal the start of classes.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. We'll wait and see," I murmured.

Then I parted ways with them, heading to my AP Creative Writing class, while Stefan and Matt headed to Biology, and Caroline and Elena to French.

"I so hate Ms. Burke," Caroline complained as we headed out of school that day. She was rubbing her temple and complaining about the English Literature teacher.

"You hate all the teachers," Matt reminded her.

I laughed, looking back at where Elena and Stefan were walking hand in hand. I always felt like such a fifth wheel when I was around them all, but at least at the dance I'd have a date.

"They are all such idiots," Caroline repeated, and then she stopped in front of Matt's car.

I scanned the parking lot, and saw Damon in his black Ferrari. He had on his dark glasses and he nodded at me, smirking. I smiled back, just a little though. "Well, guys see you later," I called to my friends.

I started off, but Caroline called my name. "What?" I asked her, swiveling round to face her.

Caroline narrowed her blue eyes at me, "You'd better not blow us off, Bonnie Bennett," She warned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, confused.

"I'm talking Buzz, you'd better be there; with Damon or not," She murmured.

"I said I'd come. But what time?" I questioned, making a mental note.

"8 o'clock," She replied.

"We can't stay very late though. We have school tomorrow," I reminded her.

Caroline just rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a granny," She pleaded.

I rolled my eyes too, "Fine. Meet in front of my house at 8," I told her, and she nodded. Then she and Matt headed off towards Matt's car.

I looked around for Elena and Stefan, but they were already sitting in Elena's car. Elena waved at me, and I waved back. "See you at 8," She mouthed.

I nodded, and started towards Damon's car.

"You could have taken longer," He muttered, sarcastically.

"Caroline was just making sure I'm going to that.." I fastened my seatbelt, and Damon cut me off.

"Yeah, Buzz. I know. You're not going on your own, by the way. Not without me," He replied, starting out of the parking space.

I rolled my eyes, "I can take care of myself," I murmured, but inside I was over the moon. Damon cared about my safety.

"I don't think so. Not in a room full of drunken men all wanting to feel up young girls," He replied, turning onto the road.

I pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, "It's a young adult night club," I informed him.

"Yeah, but some adults still get in," He said, looking a little annoyed.

I sighed, "So, we're both going, together?" I asked him.

Damon nodded, "It's a date," He smiled, and I just looked away, but inside I was thrilled. I couldn't wait to go now that Damon was coming too. It might even be fun; might being the operative word.

A few minutes later, we were pulling up in front of my house. I got out of my side of the car, and started towards the house. I fumbled in my bag for my keys, and a second later, Damon's arms were around me. I turned around and looked into his smoldering blue eyes, which looked bluer than the sea. He stroked my cheek, sending a thrill through my body.

"Bonnie," He murmured, "My little witch,"

I smiled, "I'm not so little any more," I informed him, but he didn't remove his eyes from mine as he smiled.

"You'll always be little to me," He whispered.

Suddenly, the door opened and my mom peered out. "Hey kids," She cried, and I sprang out of Damon's arms, blushing profusely.

"Hey mom," I muttered.

"Hello Mrs. Bennett. It's a pleasure to see you again," Damon told her, as charmingly as usual. He reached out his hand, and shook hers. Then he kissed her hand, and my mom actually blushed.

"Hello Damon," My mom replied.

"So, I'll see you at 8, Damon?" I asked him, and Damon nodded, but my mom shook her head.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Damon? I'm cooking my famous vegetarian ravioli," Mom told him.

Damon nodded, "That would be wonderful," He said. He then followed me into the house. Mom closed the door, and headed into the kitchen. I ran up to my room, and Damon followed.

I emptied my bag on my bed, pulling out my homework. I sat down at my desk, and Damon just sat down on my bed, watching me. I sighed, and started solving my Algebra homework sheet.

"Oh my god, I'm finally done," I burst out, pushing my last sheet aside. And hour and a half had passed since I'd come back from school.

"Good, now finally we can do something interesting. I've been staring at the wall for what seems like forever," Damon complained.

I rolled my eyes, and got up off my desk. I sat down next to him on the bed. "It was only an hour and a half," I corrected.

Damon ran a hand through his hair, and didn't say anything. "Don't you have places to be? Peoples blood to suck?" I asked him, jokily.

Damon grinned, "I'd much rather annoy you," He replied.

I smiled back, "You aren't very good at it," I informed him.

"Really?" Damon asked, and then his mouth was up against my neck. I just rolled my eyes, knowing he wouldn't do anything.

"Are you not afraid?" Damon asked; his ice blue iris's suddenly staring into my own mossy green ones.

I laughed, "Of course not. I could take you on," I told him confidently.

Damon kissed my neck quickly, then pushed a strand of hair back from on my face, "Haha, very funny, Bennett," He leaned back so he was sitting upright again. I pulled myself up too.

"Do you really think I'm not capable?" I asked him.

Damon didn't reply. "I've been practicing," I murmured.

"It's not ballet lessons, little witch," He replied.

I nodded, "I know, but I'm still more powerful," I told him.

Damon then grinned, wolfishly and suddenly I was pressed up against the bed, and Damon's face was peering into mine. My breathing quickened as his face neared mine, and I waited for a kiss. I felt disappointed as he kissed my forehead chastely. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Who's more powerful now?" He whispered, and I could feel him stroking my hair.

"Kids, Dinner's ready," Mom yelled up the stairs. I sat up suddenly, almost bumping into Damon, who just grinned at me.

I put my feet into my slippers, before starting downstairs. Damon was right on my heels. I sat down at my place on the kitchen table and Damon sat down by my left.

I watched as mom brought a huge pan of ravioli to the table. She was about to carry the salad over, but Damon brought it over instead. He carried over the bottle of Pepsi too as my mom pulled a tray of grilled chicken out of the oven. I grinned, even though my mom was a vegetarian she always had to make some sort of meat or chicken for me because I was apparently a 'Carnivore' as I heard her tell her friends.

Mom smiled at Damon, then at me. "Such a gentleman," I heard her mutter, as she sat down.

Damon smiled and sat down next to me. We all dug in, making small talk as we ate, and about 20 minutes later we were done with our food.

"I'm going to get dressed," I explained to them as I got up from on the table. I dumped my plate into the sink, along with my cup.

"Where are you going?" Mom wanted to know. She was at the sink, washing things before she placed them into the dishwasher.

"Erm, Buzz nightclub," I muttered. I had a feeling she wasn't going to like the fact that I was going to a nightclub.

Mom then shook her head, "No, Bonn. I've heard of that place, and it's not safe," She pointed out.

Damon was loading the plates into the dishwasher. "It's okay, Mrs. Bennett. I'll be with her. I promise I'll protect her," He assured her.

Mom still looked hesitant, "Are you sure my baby will be safe?" She asked, looking at me.

Damon nodded, "I'll make sure she is," He informed her, confidently.

"Well, I'm going over to Rebecca's to prepare for a protest that's coming up and I probably wont be back until late tonight, or maybe even tomorrow morning," She murmured.

"And I'm going to get dressed," I repeated.

Mom just sighed, so I took that as an 'okay'. I started up the stairs to my room, and picked out an outfit reasonable for a nightclub; a light blue diamante decorated vest and a black v-neck tee under it, a black jeans mini and some sparkly leggings. I brushed out my hair, spraying some hair spray in to it before I applied makeup.

When I was done, I stared at the mirror, unsure of whether I was dressed appropriately for a night club or not. I had never been out 'clubbing' before; all I knew was that I shouldn't get that drunk, because last time that happened….I blushed as I remembered how crazy I had got at Caroline's last party. I had even danced on the table, and then I'd passed out.

"Gorgeous," A voice came from behind me.

I turned to find Damon standing there, smiling at me in a way that wasn't actually sarcastic; a way that I'd come to see a lot.

I smiled a little too, "Are you joking or do you mean it?" I asked him.

"Why would I joke about something like this, silly girl?" He murmured, coming closer to me.

I shrugged, "because you feel like it?" I questioned, pulling my black purse up. I stuffed my cell phone and my purse into it. My cell phone buzzed, with the Pink Panther theme song, even though it was childish; I loved that show, and I fished it out of my purse, and checked the caller I.D. Caroline.

"We're almost at your house," Caroline sang as soon as I picked up.

"No hello?" I asked her, jokily.

I could practically see Caroline roll her eyes. "There's no time. We're almost at your house. Elle and Stefan are with us too," She informed me.

I nodded, "Fine, Damon and I are going down now," I murmured, and I hung up. I took Damon's hand and we started downstairs together. I felt a tingle run through my body as our skin touched.

"Bye mom," I called, and I heard my mom call back, "Bye kids, stay safe," I nodded, knowing that with Damon I _would _be safe.

"This is bound to be interesting," Damon murmured as we headed towards the front door.

"You can say that again," I agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so leave your feedback…**

**I have a few things to say:**

**One: If any of you want a recommended read check out 'The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore' by **_**Key Cullen. **_**It's a great story so far, and hardly has any feedback (it's on my favorite stories or under my favorite authors 'Key Cullen')..**

**Second: I'm giving you guys the opportunity to be in the story (Like in 'Just Friends') So if you want to be in the story, send me your characters name and what they look like!**

**Thanks so much, and I'll try to update soon!**

**Next chapter: Bonnie and Damon go to the nightclub with Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt. Bonnie and Damon sing Karaoke and much much more….**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, even though I wish I did!**


	22. Buzz

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 21- Buzz**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but here it is! Thanks to all who reviewed/ alerted/ faved… you guys rule!**

**Enjoy (:**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Where did they say this nightclub was?" I asked Damon who was driving the car. We were supposed to be following Caroline, Matt, Elena, Stefan and Tyler who were in Elena's car, but we had long lost them.

"Er, in the next city I think," Damon murmured from beside me, his eyes were on the road.

I sighed, leaning back into my seat. It was already 8:30 and we were supposed to be back by 11 at the most, if we were going to get enough sleep for school.

I watched as the sign for the next city flew by. "I rather like being lost with you, Bennett, though," Damon admitted as we caught sight of Elena's car.

I smiled, "You're not so bad to be lost with either," I replied, looking out of the window. I didn't want Damon to see my flushed pink cheeks.

Damon grinned back at me, and suddenly the car came to a stop. Damon had parked the car into a parking space in front of this big one level building which had a big sparkling sign with the words 'Buzz' on it. Damon opened the car door for me, and offered his hand. I took it, and we followed the others into the nightclub. The bodyguard at the door was a bit concerned about our young age at the beginning but then Damon compelled him to let us in, and he was more than happy to comply.

The music was loud and had an exciting beat, and Damon dragged me straight to the dance floor. We started to sway to the beat, close to Elena and Stefan who were dancing the night away beside us. I looked into Damon's ice blue eyes feeling a thrill of happiness that I was here with him. Damon had become a really special person in my life, and I was glad to hang out with him. He smiled at me. "You're just so beautiful," He murmured, tucking a strand of my wavy hair behind my ear.

I blushed, "You're pretty handsome yourself," I replied.

"You're not the first person who's said that," He informed me, twirling me around.

"Really? I thought I was," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes, "You're exactly the 67890th person," He joked.

I grinned, "Oh really. Well did the other 67889 other people do this as well as me?" I asked, pressing my lips down onto his and knotting my hands through his hair. I pulled back, grinning breathlessly.

Damon looked pretty breathless himself. "Not as well as you," He admitted, wrapping his arms around my waist again.

Tyler came over to us, a drink in his hand. "Why did you guys lie to me?" He asked, but he sounded annoyed.

"What are you talking about, Ty?" I asked him, confused.

"I'm talking about the fact that you said that you guys weren't dating when you so clearly are," He said, sipping his drink which looked like some sort of exotic cocktail.

"We're not-," I started to say, but Damon cut me off.

"We just started dating recently," He explained to Tyler, who looked a little annoyed at Damon's proximity to me. I let go of Damon, feeling a little sorry for Tyler who looked a little lonely.

"Ty, come here. I want to tell you a secret," I murmured, and I led Tyler a way off then whispered.

"You see that girl with strawberry blonde hair?" I asked him, gesturing to a girl who was dancing in the corner of the room.

"The one with the totally hot outfit?" Tyler asked.

I nodded, "Er… okay. She was checking you out when you were talking to us," I told him.

His brown eyes sparkled, "Really? Whoo, okay sorry Bon. I have to go talk to her," He told me, edging past me towards the dancing girl.

"Go get em tiger," I joked, heading back to Damon, who was watching me with narrowed eyes.

"She was not checking him out," He whispered.

I grinned, "I know. But it got him off our back," I murmured.

Damon winked at me, "It sure did,"

I rolled my eyes, and then as he twirled me, I started to feel a little thirsty. "Can we go get a drink?" I asked.

Damon shrugged, "Sure," He replied, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me over to the bar. Matt and Caroline were grabbing something to drink.

"Having fun, Bonnie?" Caroline asked, winking at me.

I nodded, "Yeah," I smiled at Damon.

Caroline grinned, and I eyed the drink in her hand. "Is that alcohol, Miss Forbes?" I joked, sliding onto the bar seat beside hers. Damon sat down on my other side.

Caroline giggled, "Yeah, but don't worry. I'm not going to get tipsy. I only had two. I mean 3 but whatever," She told me, glugging down her drink and asking the bartender for another.

I sighed, "I'll have a non alcoholic cocktail," I told the bartender, offering him my best smile.

"And I'll have a martini," Damon put in, putting his arm around my waist as if to warn the bartender that I was his territory or something.

The bartender looked a little scared at Damon's protective expression but he nodded, and after refilling Caroline's drink he started to make our drinks. I peered past Caroline to Matt.

"You drinking too, Matt?" I asked him.

He grinned, but shook his head, "No, I have to drive back apparently," He informed me, showing me his drink which was an orange juice.

The bartender slipped Damon and me our drinks, and I took a sip of mine. He then headed over to the other side of the counter to get someone else's order. I sipped my drink as gracefully as I could but I couldn't resist taking giant gulps. The cool liquid felt so good down my throat after all the dancing.

"Okay, so everyone having fun?" Some guy with a mic on the stage at the side of the giant room called.

We all yelled back 'Yeah's and 'Hell Yeah's and he sounded pleased enough.

"So, we're having a couple's Karaoke, who's up for it?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Bonnie can sing," Caroline burst out from beside me. I covered her mouth.

"Who's Bonnie?" The guy asked, and Caroline, Matt, Damon, Stefan and Elena pointed to me.

I blushed hard, "Bonnie as in me? I don't really sing," I muttered.

"Come on. Let's hear ya!" The guy shouted, smiling at me encouragingly.

I sighed, "Fine," I muttered standing up, and to my surprise Damon followed me onstage.

"You sing?" I asked him, confused.

Damon shrugged, "A little. I used to sing Karaoke back in the 70's," He whispered.

Then we were onstage, and everyone was looking at us. The guy handed us two mics and we took them. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but I couldn't help but feel a thrill of being in front of so many people.

"What do you guys want to sing?" The guy asked us, heading back to the D.J

I shrugged, turning to Damon. He looked thoughtful for a second. "Do you know any Elvis songs?" He whispered, putting his hand on the mic.

I shook my head, "What about 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'?" I asked him.

Damon nodded, "Elton John?" He asked, and I nodded. He called back the song title to the guy by the D.J and the song started, the lyrics flashing up on a small screen in front of us. I took Damon's hand, feeling a little nervous, but the feel of his hand in mine made me feel much more comfortable. The crowd cheered, especially our friends, as we started to sing hand in hand.

I started singing first, even though I had a nervous feeling in my stomach. I clutched Damon's hand tighter and sang with all my heart.

"_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_

_An Enchanted moment and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you"_

By the end of the verse, I was belting out the words with so much emotion the crowd went wild.

Damon and I sang the chorus together, our voices blending like Soprano and Bass.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's let to rest…_

_It's enough to make kings and beggars bond _

_Believe the very best…"_

Damon sang the next verse, and I couldn't help but gaze in wonder at him. His voice was amazing. Then again, he was pretty darn perfect; I should have known he'd be good at singing. But even Elena and Stefan looked amazed.

_"There's a time for everyone, if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason, to the world outdoors_

_When the heart of this star crossed voyager beats in time with yours"_

We belted out the chorus together a couple more times, before we finished. The crowd went wild, cheering and jumping up and down, and I flushed with excitement.

"Thank you," I called into the mic, before dragging Damon offstage.

Elena and Stefan caught up with us first, "Wow, you guys were awesome," Elena exclaimed, looking like she couldn't believe it.

Stefan nodded, "Bonnie was fabulous, and even you were good, brother," He added.

"Thanks guys," I replied, heading back over to the bar where my drink was. I sipped it, and Caroline grinned at me.

"Told you that you could sing," She said, smugly.

I shrugged, then looked at my watch. It was 5 to 11. "Guys, you ready to go?" I asked Caroline and Matt.

"In a while," Caroline murmured. Then she turned to Matt, and they started kissing. I turned away, disgusted. I headed for Damon, who was paying for our drinks.

"How much was mine?" I asked, trying to be a feminist. Damon just smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it, little witch," He murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead.

I glared at him, "I'm not going to let you pay for everything, you know," I informed him, my hands on my hips.

Damon chuckled, "We'll see about that," He muttered, sounding like he wasn't going to let me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"I was just getting my groove on," He said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "Damon, be serious." I pleaded.

"You look tired, so let's go," He said, simply. He took my hand and we told Elena and Stefan we were leaving. I saw out of the corner of my eye Tyler hanging out with the blonde girl and grinned.

"Haha, my match making worked out," I told Damon as we were nearing his car.

"You mean Tyler?" Damon asked, opening the car door for me. I got in and nodded. In a flash he was in his seat and he started the engine, and turned the radio up.

"Yeah, he's hanging out with the pretty blonde," I murmured, fastening my seat belt.

"She's not half as pretty as you," Damon informed me, changing the channel on the radio dial.

I rolled my eyes, "Aw, that was sweet. What do you want?" I joked.

Damon looked hurt, "I'm insulted Bonnie. If you think I'd compliment you because I want something from you, you don't know me at all," He muttered, sounding sad for a second but only jokily of course.

I raised an eyebrow, "I think I know you pretty well," I said, as he turned back on the main road that started for Mystic Falls.

"Really?" Damon asked, looking like he wasn't convinced.

I nodded, "Pretty much. I know you're arrogant, obnoxious, evil but you can sometimes be really sweet and funny," I taunted, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

Damon suddenly stopped the car in the middle of the road. "I'm evil huh?" He asked, leaning over towards me. He pressed his lips to my neck and i thought he was going to bite me or something. I felt my breath catch, but then i heard him chuckle and just kiss my neck instead.

"Yeah, you're evil," I repeated, and Damon just rolled his eyes.

"I dont think I'm evil," He insisted.

"That's because you're you. Nobody can say that they are evil. It's just not morally correct," I said, but i was making this up.

Damon grinned, " I think i can say if that i am evil if i want to. And i dont care about being morally correct," He whispered by my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

I rolled my eyes, and looked out of the window. "Okay, it's your choice. Anyway, can you please like start the engine cause people are honking their horns at us," I informed him.

"It's a free country," Damon complained, starting the engine nontheless.

I chuckled and soon we were home. Damon stopped the car, and i got out. I started for the door, and suddenly Damon was there, walking beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiously as i fished in my bag for the key.

"I'm walking you to the door," He murmured, and by this time we were standing on the front porch.

"Why?" I questioned, finding the key.

"So i can kiss you, duh," Damon said, before pressing his lips to mine. It was our second kiss today, but i just kept wanting more. I kissed him back, hungrily, feeling the need to kiss him blaze like hell. My senses came alive, and i felt like i was kissing an electric socket there was so much chemistry.I felt a connection with him so strong; stronger than I'd ever felt with any other guy I'd dated before. Of course this wasnt a regular guy, it was _Damon Salvatore_. I wrapped my arms around my neck and he held me close to him. I pulled back, breathing hard and leaning my head on his shoulder. He kissed my cheek and i hoisted my thigh around his leg, and he carried me gently.

"Ah Bonnie," He whispered, and i loved the way he said my name. I felt like everyone else said it wrong, and he was the only one who said it right.

I sighed, "Do you want to come in? Mom's out," I murmured, handing him the key of the front door. He opened it, still carrying me, and soon we were inside. He slammed the door behind us and he walked over to the couch.

He sat down and we started to kiss again; this time we were making out full force. I hoisted my thigh around him again and he leaned over me, kissing me harder than I had ever been kissed, and I was loving it. I forgot everything in that moment; what time it was, who I was and even where we were. All I could see was Damon. Damon's blue eyes. His gorgeous black hair. His pale skin. Everything was perfect about him.

I leaned back onto the couch, and he leaned over me. I sighed and closed my eyes as he trailed kisses down my collar bone, sending a shiver down my spine. Boy he was good at this. I sighed again, giving in to him. I felt safe with him, like nothing bad could ever happen.

"Bite me," I said, without thinking. I just wanted to feel his lips on my neck.

"Huh?" Damon asked, kissing my cheek now gently.

"Bite me, Damon," I repeated, pointing at my neck.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked, looking straight into my eyes with such love I thought it wasn't possible for him to have.

I nodded, surely. Damon stayed looking at me for a couple of seconds, then shrugged. The next thing I felt was his fangs digging into my skin, and then pleasure. It was the best feeling ever, and it flooded over me making me feel like I was in Euphoria. I felt like I was flying and only Damon tied me to the ground. The bond between us was magical, all warm and feeling really good. I sighed, leaning back to enjoy the sensational feeling. It was so good it was better than being drunk.

Damon pulled back a few seconds later, and he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket. He then kissed the spot where he'd bit me before.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked, gently. I leaned onto his chest and rested my head.

"Yeah?" I asked, putting my hand to the place where he'd bitten me. I felt a warm tingle and I pushed my hair onto the two marks so that they were covered.

"I, er.." Damon trailed off, looking nervous.

I looked up at him, "What?" I asked.

"I've never well felt this way about someone before… not like since Katherine," He muttered, sounding a little sad.

I sighed, "I'm sorry about the whole Katherine not being in the tomb thing. I mean it. I get what it's like to lose someone you love," I told him, thinking of Grams. I wonder what she'd think about the fact that I was hanging out with our natural enemy. _She'd just want you to be happy. _The small voice in my mind reminded me.

"I know, and I've said this before but I'm really sorry about your grandmother," Damon replied, wrapping his arm tighter around me.

"Damon, it's okay. I mean, I've realized that I can't go on blaming you and Stefan forever. It's not gonna bring Grams back," I murmured, realizing that what I was saying; I truly believed it.

Damon smiled, "That's good," He whispered into my ear, sending another tingle down my spine.

"It is," I muttered, yawning slightly. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

"Do you know what I think?" Damon asked me, quietly.

"What?"

"That you should be getting to sleep, little witch," He chuckled.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Are you ever going to sleep?" Damon replied.

I rolled my eyes, and closed my eyes as I snuggled up to him.

"Damon?" I asked a few seconds later.

"Mmm? I thought you were asleep, Bennett,"

"I want you to promise me something, Salvatore," I murmured, a smile playing on my lips.

"What?"

"That you'll always keep the bad dreams away," I muttered, realizing that my fear was foolish. But it was true; I was scared of those dreams. It was the only times when I felt I was completely powerless; aside from the clearing of course.

Damon chuckled, "Is that what you're afraid of, inamorata?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Just promise," I murmured, feeling a little happy at the fact that he'd called me sweetheart.

Damon sighed, "I promise to keep all dangers away from you," He muttered.

"That's not what I wanted you to promise," I protested, yawning again.

"But it's what I promised. Now go to sleep," He pleaded.

"Good night, _Caro_," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"God it's so sexy when you talk Italian," I heard him murmur before I slipped into the comfortable blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I smiled a little as my little witch fell asleep. I kissed her on the cheek, and she didn't stir, so I slowly got up, leaving her on the couch. I had to go feed; I hadn't taken enough from Bonnie to feed my appetite. I hadn't wanted to hurt her and besides I had a few bags of blood still at the boarding house, so I'd go drink some and come back here- hopefully before she noticed I was gone.

I gently opened her door, and headed out, slamming it lightly behind me so that it would lock. I started for my black Ferrari, and got in, humming to myself. I actually felt _happy_. Really really happy. I started the engine and sped off towards the boarding house. Soon I was home, and I quickly unlocked the door, and hurried to the room where the blood from the bank was kept. I grabbed a couple of packets, before walking to the living room. I sat down, enjoying my meal.

"Can you feel the love tonight? How it's let to rest… It's enough to make kings and beggars bond… believe the very best," I sang to myself as I drained the last sachet of blood.

I heard the sound of clapping, and turned to find my brother standing there. "Well done, Michael Jackson," Stefan murmured, humorlessly.

I rolled my eyes, "Har Har. Very funny," I replied, smirking a little as I stood up and slipped the empty blood packets into the garbage can. I couldn't help but hum as I headed back to my room to change. Stefan followed me, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Singing? Humming? What's wrong with you?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the door.

I rolled my eyes again; I seemed to be doing that a lot around Stefan. I tore off my jacket and my shirt, and slipped on a light blue shirt and another leather jacket; black of course.

"It's called being in love. You should try it someday," I told my brother, sourly.

"So you're in love with Bonnie, huh?" Stefan asked, warily.

I nodded, "I think so. Isn't that what love feels like? This feeling like you're over the moon and nothing can stop you from being so happy. When you see her you feel a thrill?" I asked, zipping up my jacket.

I ran a hand through my hair, and turned to my brother who shrugged, "You've changed, Damon," Stefan informed me.

"I know, and it's for the better," I told him, surely.

"I'm not sure," Stefan murmured, "I feel that you're using Bonnie for her exotic witchy blood,"

I looked at him, disgusted that he could think that. "No way, little brother. That was the old BB me," I muttered.

"BB?"

"Before Bonnie," I replied, like it was the simplest thing on the earth.

"Well your auras reeking of her blood," He explained.

"I didn't take that much, and it was willingly," I replied, defending myself.

"That's a little hard to believe," Stefan retorted in a really annoying tone.

"Well, believe it, brother. It's the truth," I shot back.

My cell phone then buzzed. I slipped it out of my pocket. It was Bonnie. Why wasn't she asleep?

I picked up, "Hello,"

"Hi Damon, where are you?" Her sleepy voice demanded.

"I'm coming. I was just getting something from the boarding house,"

"Okay, just wanted to make sure,"

I hung up after that, and Stefan had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Where are you going?" He asked, as I headed for the door.

"Don't you have superhuman hearing or did you loose it like your sense of humor?" I asked him, halfway towards my car.

"Very funny, Damon. I just want to make sure you're treating Bonnie right; she's my friend," Stefan replied.

I laughed at that, "_Your _friend? She's Elena's friend," I said, opening the door of the car.

"She's mine too. Now, where are you going?" Stefan demanded.

"I'm keeping my promise to my little witch," I muttered, slipping into the car, and driving with lightening speed to Bonnie's. I heard Stefan utter something in disbelief, but I ignored him. _Bennett, I'm coming for you. Damon Salvatore always keeps his word. _I thought, as I neared the house of my beautiful little witch.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Hope you guys liked it…. There's going to be a big twist pretty soon so keep your eyes open (: **

**REVIEW!**

**I'll try to update pretty soon (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, or the lyrics to 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' by Elton John/ Sara Paxton. **


	23. Special Place

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 22- Special Place**

**A/N: Hey dudes! I'm sorry about the late update, but I was finishing up one of my other stories and all that… But here it is! (: It's one of my fave chapters and I hope you guys like it too!**

**Enjoy (:**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I linked arms with Elena and Caroline as we walked out of school then next day. I was humming gently to myself, and Elena and Caroline both shot me a strange look.

"So, I was thinking… how about we hang out tonight and have a sleepover?" Elena was asking, but I wasn't really paying attention; I was scanning the parking lot for Damons black Ferrari. I spotted it, and smiled to myself.

Elena nudged me, "Dude, you have a serious problem." She muttered.

"Yeah, you hardly ever hang out with us anymore," Caroline complained, folding her arms across her chest.

"What was yesterday called?" I asked, remembering the whole 'Buzz' thing.

"Er, we hardly saw you. Damon was hogging you; he always is now," Elena protested.

"Sooo we need a major girls night tonight… you in?" Caroline asked.

I sighed, "I promised Damon I'd hang out with him today," I muttered.

Elena groaned, "Come on, you can hang out with him all day and then come to the sleepover at night," She suggested.

Caroline grinned, "I'll make your favorite caramel flavored mousse," She tried to convince me using my favorite dessert.

I grinned back at her, "Well, if I come. I'll come like around 10 or something," I informed them.

Caroline sighed, "Fine, but you'd better not blow us off, Bennett," She replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry. I wont, and besides we can't stay up that late. It's a school night," I muttered.

Caroline shot me a disapproving look, "No way, Bonnie. You're not going to rain on our parades,"

"Yeah, Sheriff Forbes is out of town a few days so Caro has the house to herself," Elena explained, excitedly.

"Fine, I guess one late night wont matter," I admitted, hauling my bag pack higher on my back.

"What are you kids talking about?" A deep voice came from behind us. It was Damon, dressed totally in black as usual, his shades in his hand to reveal his ice blue orbs.

I smiled at him, "Just making plans," I said, casually.

"Which is absolutely none of your business," Elena added, folding her arms across her chest and turning to Caroline, who nodded.

"Anything that concerns Bonnie is my business," Damon put in, coming closer and putting his hand on the small of my back.

"Since when?" Elena demanded.

"Since she became my girlfriend," Damon shot back.

"Bonnie never said you were her boyfriend," Caroline said.

"I didn't… we're not officially dating," I admitted.

"What do you call it officially then? Friends who stick their tongues down each others throats?" He asked.

I blushed crimson red, "Damon! I don't do that and you know it," I said, looking at my two friends who had strange expressions on their face; worry and amusement mixed into one.

Damon ignored my comment,"Come on, Bonnie. We need to get going," He told me, more kindly.

Elena sighed, "Don't forget our plans, Bonnie. 10 o'clock sharp at Caroline's house," She reminded me.

I nodded, waving at them both as I left with Damon. I watched Elena head towards Stefan, and Caroline head to Matt, who I now realized were following behind us before.

"How can you stand them?" Damon asked, as he opened the car door for me.

I grinned, "They are my best friends, I have to," I reminded him, as I slid in, pulling my bag onto my knee.

Damon grinned back, and headed to the other side. I looked to the back of the car and realized there was a picnic basket.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked him, as he started the engine.

"It's a surprise. I've already arranged it with your mom and everything, so relax," He murmured.

I sighed, and relaxed against the car seat as some soothing music filled the car. Soon the car was passing through the woods, and Damon stopped the car.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"Come on," He said, grabbing the picnic basket in one hand, and my hand in the other, and we were walking into the woods.

Nobody said anything as he led me through the forest, deeper and deeper into it. It was so strange; I never felt as safe as when I did when I was with Damon. He could be leading me into the Underworld and I wouldn't mind; I knew he'd always protect me.

Beautiful silence dawned on us and suddenly he was leading me up this small hill which had emerged out of nowhere. On top of it, was a small gazebo made of tree branches and leaves. It looked reclusive and created completely by mother-nature; sort of a haven. He walked me into it, and I gasped as I took in the beautiful sight. It was all green inside; a deep mossy green like nothing I'd ever seen before and there were some flowers growing.

He sat down, and pulled me down beside him. He placed the picnic basket behind us, and I smiled as I took in the view. Because the gazebo was on a hill, you could see practically the whole forest, and it was all so beautiful and natural. It was just an amazing view.

"It's b-beautiful," I said, but that word didn't even describe the splendor of the place. It was hard to believe that Damon could know of such a magnificent, calm and serene place.

"I know. I found it when I was hunting a victim," He grinned, and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You have to spoil it don't you?" I muttered, but there was a glint of a joke in my eye.

"That was ages ago though. I no longer attack for blood. But I haven't gone veggie like Stefan though," He muttered.

I looked out into the myriad of green below us, and there was some sort of stream running in the middle of the forest, and some bunnies were drinking water. "Veggie?" I asked.

"I mean like rabbits, foxes etcetera etcetera," He said, grinning widely.

I just nodded as my cell-phone began to ring. My ring tone 'The Pink Panther' Theme song rang loud, and I picked up, humming a little to the music.

"Hey," I called into it. It was Elena.

"Hiya. How are you? I wanted to make sure Damon didn't kill you yet," She joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Not yet. He's not that bad, you know," I insisted.

"Yeah right," She murmured.

"So why are you calling?" I asked, starting to feel bored of the conversation.

"What? Cant a girl call her best friend without having to face the Spanish inquisition?" She asked.

"Are you Catholic?" I joked, and I could practically feel her roll her eyes.

"Funny, Bonnie. I just wanted to check if you're still coming," She murmured.

"Yeah I am… tell Caroline not to worry," I muttered, and I could hear her reporting what I said back to Caroline.

"Where are you anyway? We're at the grill. You guys could come if you want," She trailed off, "It doesn't matter if you don't want Damon to come, you have to accept him. Bonnie likes him," I heard Elena tell Caroline.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll see you in a few hours then," I muttered.

"But Bonnie-,"

I hung up before she could say anything else. I sighed in relief and switched my cell phone off so that no one else could call and annoy me. Hint Hint Caroline Forbes.

Damon chuckled, "I love how much friendship is between you two," He commented.

I sighed, shifting myself so I was sitting cross legged. It didn't really matter; I was dressed in beige cargo pants and a brown tank top. "I love Elena; she's been my best friend forever, but sometimes she can be, er, a little too much," I explained.

Damon suddenly lay down so he was staring at the top of the gazebo, and pulled me down with him so our heads were beside each other. "I don't understand," He said.

"Sometimes I feel like she's acting like my mom or something, but I guess that's because she cares about me. That's what best friends do, isn't it?" I whispered, half to myself.

"I don't really know. I haven't had a best friend for ages," Damon whispered back, and nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"Look," Damon told me, pointing up at the sky. I looked up and saw that the sky was purple and orange. The sun was setting on the beach somewhere. The sky was so beautiful; the colors all swirling together like a hurricane and the best thing was that we had a clear view of the breathtaking sky.

"Oh no," Damon groaned a second later, sitting up.

A few strands of his hair were hanging on his handsome face, so I sat up too, and brushed them gently from his face. He kissed my hand, and I looked at him.

"What's wrong? Why did you say 'oh no'?" I asked, hugging my knees to my chest. I put my hand, which was entwined with Damons on my knee.

Damon grinned, his trademark bad boy smile," I feel like Edward freaking Cullen," He muttered.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"That sparkling vampire dude from Twilight, looking up at the sunset and all. That was never me," He explained, and I giggled.

I remembered that Caroline had forced us into the movies with her, and she'd even started to force us to read the books except they turned out to be really good. And I kind of had a thing for Edward Cullen before I fell for Damon.

"Oh, him," I muttered.

"Let's not think of him now. Are you hungry?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Not really," I muttered, but Damon was already pulling the picnic basket out from behind us.

I watched as he pulled out from it two grilled Chicken sandwiches, two plates of French fries, 2 sodas and 2 pieces of chocolate cake. My stomach rumbled at the sight of the food, and it was only then I realized how hungry I was.

Damon smiled, and handed me over a sandwich, plate of fries, a soda and a piece of cake. I took them gratefully and started to dig in. The sandwich tasted great and so did the fries, but then again I was starving so anything would have tasted good.

"Did you cook this?" I asked him as I bit the last piece of my sandwich.

"No, Stefan did," He grinned, wide toothed as he swallowed his own piece of sandwich.

I grinned back at him, "You don't know how to cook, do you?"

"Not really," He muttered, finishing up his sandwich. When we were done with our delicious meal, the sun had set and it was pitch dark outside.

I rubbed my shoulder, feeling a chill go through me. Suddenly, my tank top was too cold to be in.

"You want to go?" Damon asked, his blue eyes boring into mine.

I nodded, hardly able to formulate a reply.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine. I kissed him back eagerly, and when his tongue pressed against my lips to part them, I obeyed. I felt a surge of electricity go through my body as I realized I was on his knee. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and he kissed me back more passionately, his hand pressing on my thigh. I pulled away, breathlessly, even though I didn't want to stop.

I looked over Damon's shoulder and gasped. My surge of passion had triggered my powers to burn some flowers behind us. I blew off the fire quickly and Damon grinned; "You're a little ball bubbly pot of passion," He joked.

I shivered, ignoring him, and rubbed my arms. He took off his leather jacket to reveal his well defined arms, and handed it to me. I took it, smiling at him, and wrapped it around my body. It was big on me but it smelt of Damon and that made me feel happy.

I smiled, inhaling his scent, and let him lead me out of the forest. Soon we were in the car, and speeding towards Caroline's house. "Are you going to get some clothes from your house?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I'll borrow something from Caroline," I murmured.

Damon nodded, and soon we were pulling up in front of Caroline's house. I looked towards it, disappointed. I had this feeling that I wanted to hang out with Damon forever.

"Well, we're here," Damon said, prompting me to get out.

I got out, and Damon followed me to the door. He took my hand and I didn't want to let go even when we were standing in front of the door. We hesitated, unsure of what to do, but suddenly the hesitation ended and I was in his arms again, kissing him.

Suddenly, the door open and we shot apart. "Hey guys. Come on Bonnie. We're going to start with makeovers." Caroline exclaimed, already in her pajamas; some cute flannel ones with monkeys on them.

I nodded, and leaned in to hug Damon. Then I took his jacket off and handed it to me.

He shook his head, "I have a lot of them. You can keep it," He murmured.

"It's to show you're my property," He whispered, leaning closer to me.

Caroline looked bored. "Okay…Thanks," I whispered back, unsure of what to say to that. It was sexist but I was thrilled.

He kissed me on the cheek, and leaned in. "Night, don't let the vampires bite," He murmured, in a voice that Caroline wouldn't hear.

I rolled my eyes, but I waved at him as I headed through the door to start the sleepover. Caroline slammed the door in Damons face, which I thought was rude, and she dragged me to her room where Elena was applying nail polish to her feet.

"Your makeover is first, Bonnie," Caroline said, dragging me down onto the bed.

I nodded, a lot less eager than they both looked. It looked like this was going to be a long long night.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it.. I sure as hell enjoyed writing it!**

**Review! **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD… (: **


	24. Slumber Party

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 23- Slumber Party**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update and all…Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and alerted… I heart you all! Something exciting is going to happen the next chapter (: **

**I really hope you like the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie****'s P.O.V**

"Doesn't this feel great?" Caroline announced, ten seconds after she was done with my pedicure. Elena was working on my hands, a big smile on her face.

I nodded, "I suppose," I muttered to myself, but in truth I felt as bored as hell. I wanted to blow something up, have some fun, and not have a stupid Mani Pedi. Elena had already painted Caroline's nails and they'd both forced me to do Caroline's feet.

"Okay, my go!" Elena exclaimed, when they were done with mine. I looked in the mirror at my nails. They were very prettily done; all dark blue with some silver sparkles matching my dark blue pajama shorts and white halter top perfectly.

I sighed, and got out the pink bottle of nail polish Elena gestured to. I started painting her nails carefully, and she watched me, an amused look on her face. Caroline got to work on Elena's toes and suddenly Elena burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, nearly dropping the bottle and smearing nail polish across her whole hand.

"You just –hahahaha- look –hahahaha- so funny!" She burst out, trying to contain her laughter.

I scowled at her, shoving the bottle of nail polish onto Caroline's white bedside table. "Thanks a lot," I muttered, feeling insulted.

Elena put her arm around me, "Don't be mad. I just meant it looks like we're torturing you," She exclaimed.

Caroline nodded in agreement. "Let's finish Elena's toes and then we can do something else. Your pick," She promised.

I sighed and reluctantly started on Elena's Mani. It was annoying how two human teens could manipulate me and get me to do what they wanted, but I guess that's what friends do to you sometimes.

A few minutes later, we were done. I put away the nail polish and grinned at them both. "I've got the perfect idea," I told them both once we were all sitting on the bed.

"What? And please don't say Karaoke. I know you enjoyed singing with Damon but my voice is so squeaky in singing and all that," Caroline was pleading.

"Gasp. Call CNN. Caroline Forbes's admitting to a flaw," Elena widened her eyes comically and I couldn't help but laugh.

Caroline just shrugged, "Yeah, yeah. So I can't sing. Singing is so last year. No offense Bonnie," She muttered, hugging her knees to her chest.

I rolled my eyes, "None taken. Come on, let's play truth or dare," I burst out, excitedly. It was one of my favorite games.

Elena cheered out loud, but Caroline looked reluctant. "I have so many secrets," She was muttering.

I raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you keep secrets, Caroline?" I teased.

She looked thoughtful for second, then she shrugged. "Since never. Let's play," She said, more cheerfully this time.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Who's starting?" She practically sang.

I shrugged, "Whoever," I murmured.

"Let's go in alphabetical order," Caroline suggested.

"Wow, Caroline. I don't think I've heard you say a word as long as that before," Elena teased our blonde friend.

Caroline mock scowled but I knew she wasn't insulted. "Enough teasing already," She muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

Elena just giggled, "That means you're first Bonnie," She pointed to me.

I nodded, "Ask Away," I told them.

Elena and Caroline got off the bed and whispered to each other something.

"Guys I haven't chosen truth or dare yet," I reminded them, nearing them.

"Oh we know," Elena exclaimed, turning towards me for one second before she and Caroline started whispering.

They turned back towards me, grinning. Caroline's blue eyes were sparkling and Elena's brown ones looked excited too.

"What's going on? You're scaring me." I told them, and Elena just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay. 3…2…1," she cried out to Caroline and suddenly they were dancing like crazy maniacs. They were certainly a sight; Elena in her Orange Daffy Duck pajama bottoms and a black camisole and Caroline in her black and pink girls boxers and light pink spaghetti strap vest.

"Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear, Walk around in Underwear!" They kept on chanting in a way that made me burst out laughing. Tears were streaming down my face as they continued their crazy dance.

"Choose! Choose! Choose!" They yelled, whirling around and shaking their butts at me. I continued laughing until they ran over to me and started carrying me over their heads.

"Choose! Choose! Come on Bonnie, Choose!" They shouted. Elena looked breathless as they dumped me down onto the bed.

I laughed as they jumped back onto the bed next to me, "That was certainly a show," I commented, trying hard to keep a straight face.

Elena grinned, "Now choose," She pleaded.

I shrugged, "I'll have to say…truth!" I shouted, and Elena and Caroline both grinned at each other and huddled up. They were whispering for a good five minutes.

"Guys, it's only one question," I reminded them, starting to feel bored.

"We know. We just have to choose a good one," Caroline called.

I rolled my eyes and sat back until they were done, which wasn't until a few minutes later.

"Okay, we're done," Elena exclaimed, but there was a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

Caroline grinned, "Should I say it or you, El?" She asked her friend who lounged next to me on Caroline's bed.

Elena shrugged, "We can say it together," She suggested.

They both looked to each other, and then said; "Why the hell are you dating Damon?" They asked, at the same time.

"We're not really dating. But I like him. He's funny, nice to be with and shocker he's actually really sweet sometimes," I ended, feeling a blush color my cheeks as I thought of Damon.

"I find that hard to believe," Caroline murmured.

"Then don't believe it, but it's the truth," I replied, and I didn't realize how fiercely I'd said it until I saw Caroline recoil from me, looking a little scared.

Elena grinned, "Okay. Looks like Bonnie's a little touchy in the Damon subject," She whispered, and Caroline grinned back at her.

I rolled my eyes, "It's your go now Caroline. Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear, Walk Around in Underwear!" I mumbled, changing the subject.

Caroline thought for a second, then said; "Dare,"

Elena let out an 'oooh' and I grinned and huddled up with her. "What should we do?" I whispered to Elena, who looked like she was already scheming.

"What about we make her climb out of the window then walk down the street and flirt with the first person she sees?" She whispered.

I shook my head, "Too evil. To her and to Matt," I hissed back.

"Okay… what about…" Elena trailed off, thinking.

"I'm thinking we get her to call Matt or Tyler or whoever and sing to them milking her bad voice," I whispered.

Elena looked upset, "That's way too easy," She protested.

"She's our friend. It'll be good," I murmured.

Elena sighed, "Fine," And then we explained to Caroline what she had to do. She looked slightly reluctant but allowed us to get her house phone and dial Matt's number.

"Caro?" He asked as he picked up. We put it on Speaker so we could all hear and none of us said anything for a second, then Elena grabbed a wad of paper.

_You know Justin Biebers 'Baby'? sing it…_

She had written on it. Caroline shook her head. We both knew that Matt and all the other guys didn't like Justin Bieber. And we didn't really. Not that much.

"Hello?" Matt was asking, and Elena and I made chicken gestures.

Caroline scowled at us, mouthed 'I hate you' before grabbing the phone. "You know you love me, I know you care, Just shout whenever and I'll be there. You want my love, you want my heart and we would never ever ever be apart," She sang in her worst voice, dragging out the squeaky notes.

"Caroline? What's going on?" Matt was asking, sounding a little amused. He sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

Caroline gave us a gesture as if to say 'is that enough?' but Elena shook her head.

_One More Round…. _

She scrawled onto the paper.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Baby! Baby! Baby! Oh! Baby! Baby! Baby! No!" She screeched and I covered my ears, laughing along with Elena whose eyes were wet from happy tears.

"Baby! Baby! Baby! Oh! Baby! Baby! Baby! No!" Caroline screeched one more time, before I gestured that it was enough, so she hung up, looking more than a little embarrassed.

Elena and I high fived with her, "That was awesome, Caro," Elena said, between giggles.

Caroline just scowled at her, "I hate you, Elena. And you too Bonnie Bear," She joked.

I rolled my eyes at my old nickname. "Nobody's called me that for years," I muttered.

"I know. Now it's your turn, Elena. Time to get a taste of your own medicine," Caroline burst out, trying to imitate an evil laugh at the end but coughing instead.

Elena and I burst out laughing at her, and Caroline just scowled.

"Elena Gilbert. Truth Dare Kiss or Swear. Walk Around in Underwear?" Caroline asked, her blue eyes glinting.

"Kiss, but nothing stupid please," Elena murmured.

Caroline grinned widely, and we huddled, to think. Caroline suddenly got a wild glint in her eyes. "Okay, we make her walk down the street and kiss the first person she sees, then run away," She murmured.

I raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a little harsh? She wanted to do the same sort of thing to you but I wouldn't let her," I whispered.

"The little bitch. Well we're definitely doing it to her," Caroline rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"She might just kill you if you suggest it," I reminded her.

Caroline just shrugged, "She's the one who chose kiss. It's her fault," She hissed.

I rolled my eyes, and let her drag me back to Elena, who listened to her verdict. Elena shook her head immediately, "No way. Bonnie how can you agree to this?" She demanded.

"I can agree to whatever I want. Are you going to do it or become the first chicken of today?" I asked her.

"Yeah, come on Elena. Or else I'll have to do the chicken dance and we both know I don't look good in feathers," Caroline murmured.

Elena smacked her with the pillow, "Stefan will get mad. I mean, kissing another guy?" She asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I think Stefan wont mind. It's worth not wearing feathers," She told Elena, who smacked her again.

"Hey, that hurt," Caroline complained.

"I'm sure," Elena replied, sarcastically. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Come on, El. It's just a bit of fun," I reminded her.

"Yeah, Elena. Even Boring Bonnie Bear is agreeing," Caroline put in and I narrowed my eyes at my blonde friend.

"What? I'm just stating the facts," She murmured.

"Are you in?" I asked Elena who just sighed.

"It doesn't have to be on the lips does it?" She asked, and Caroline shrugged.

"A kiss is a kiss wherever it is," She told Elena who got up off the bed. We followed her to the window, where she carefully lowered herself out.

"Why are you going out of the windows?" I hissed at her.

"Mom's not in. You could have just used the door," Caroline pointed out as Elena jumped down onto the ground.

"Because it looks cool, duh," Elena exclaimed, doing a sort of Mission Impossible pose.

Caroline and I rolled our eyes and watched as she made her way across the garden and onto the street. She started walking down it, and I grinned to myself. It wasn't really that late, so there were a couple of joggers on the streets and even some people taking walks.

Elena skipped past a couple of girls, until she saw a guy standing with his iPod. It was dark so we couldn't see his face, and it looked like Elena couldn't see it either. He did a double take as he took in Elena and it was only when Elena lightly pecked his cheek and ran off, that I realized it was someone we knew.

"Elena?" The voice called, and Elena whirled round at the same moment I realized it was Tyler.

"Shit," Elena muttered, and Caroline threw down her duvet so Elena could climb up it.

"Why did you kiss me?" Tyler asked, touching his cheek gently.

I giggled, and Elena's face looked like it was flushing bright red. "I,er…. Thought you were Stefan," She lied, climbing up the duvet and jumping onto the ground beside us.

Tyler chuckled, "Next time you choose the kiss option, make sure Bonnie and Caroline wont force you into something like this," He said, before turning around on his heel and stalking off.

Caroline and I burst into laughter, and Elena lunged at us. "You are so so so so so so so.." Elena trailed off, grabbing a pillow and smacking us both.

"So what?" Caroline prompted, taking her own pillow and smacking Elena back.

"Sooo damn annoying," Elena finished, smacking us again. I saw a can of whipped cream, so I grabbed it and hid it behind my back. I felt like spraying someone whose name started with E and ended in Lena.

"Hey don't hurt me. I'm poor and unprotected," I whispered, trying to make my voice sound as innocent as possible.

Elena saw through my act, "I know you have a pillow behind your back," She murmured.

"It's not a pillow," I exclaimed, pulling out the bottle of cream and spraying Elena until her face was covered.

"Bonnie give it to me," Caroline yelled, as Elena let out an annoyed grunt and jumped at me, pushing cream out of her eyes.

I threw the bottle to Caroline, who caught it, and then I was running downstairs and I heard 2 pairs of footsteps following behind me. Caroline had cream up in her hair and some on her cheeks.

Elena looked annoyed, "That's for getting cream in my hair," She yelled at Caroline. She had the bottle clutched to her side.

"And this is for my face, Bonnie Bear," She yelled, before running for me. I ran too, tripping over someones pillow. Elena coated my face in cream until suddenly cream stopped coming out.

"Darn it, it's finished," Elena moaned, throwing the bottle inside.

I got up, wiping some cream off my eyes. I licked my lips. "mmmm… tasty," I muttered, and Caroline came closer, detecting it was a safe area.

"How about some…" Caroline started.

"Ice cream?" Elena and I exclaimed at the same time, before rushing towards the kitchen.

"Hey! Leave me the box of Nutty Heaven. It's my favorite," Caroline exclaimed.

"Aren't you on a diet?" Elena asked as she pulled out Caroline's favorite flavor.

Caroline shook her head, "All except for Nutty Heaven," She sighed, and snatched the box from Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes and took out a box of Caramel Delight and she handed me a 'Ben N Jerry's Strawberry Cheesecake because that was my favorite and she knew it. I grinned at her and we all took a spoon and headed over to the living room.

I slumped down onto the couch, the ice cream in my hand and Caroline flicked on the T.V. We quickly finished our boxes of ice cream, and then we kept our eyes on the T.V for a while.

"Come on, let's go up and sleep," Caroline shook me a while later.

I nodded sleepily and all three of us headed upstairs. Elena and Caroline settled into Caroline's bed and I went into the spare room to sleep. I brushed my teeth and then snuggled up under the cool clean covers.

I closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep. I looked at the wall clock which said it's apparently '12:34 AM' and it was until 1:38 AM that I was still trying to get to sleep. I was sweating, and every time I'd drift into sleep I'd wake up again suddenly. I thought of Damon, realizing that this was the first time I'd slept without him since the attack had happened.

I sighed, and got out of bed. I tried his cell phone but there was no answer. "Why wont you answer, Damon?" I cried out in frustration.

Suddenly, there was this sort of scratching on the window and I turned to find Damon standing there, on the window pane. I opened the window and let him in, falling into his arms. He kissed me on the cheek tenderly and closed the window.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" I asked him as he jumped onto the bed, pulled me into his arms and covered us with the light quilt.

"I left it at home. I've been watching you all night," He whispered.

"Did you see my truth?" I asked, my cheeks flaming.

Damon nodded, "I liked how you defended me. And I liked Elena and Caroline's dance," He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "It's very rude spying on people," I reprimanded.

Damon just grinned, "I had to protect you and the reaction on Tyler's face was so funny when Elena kissed him," He burst out.

"You wont tell anyone will you?" I asked, sleepily.

"If by anyone you mean Stefan then no," He replied, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Do you promise?" I asked, in a whisper.

"I do," He replied, hugging me closer to him. I shivered so he pulled the cover upwards.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, but I was teasing him now.

"Since when have I ever not kept my promise?" He asked.

"You're right, even though it's hard to admit; you do," I whispered, feeling like I was slipping into unconsciousness. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked, sounding nervous.

"mmmm," I murmured, half asleep.

"I wanted to tell you something," He said.

"What?" I asked, drowsily.

"I-I-I,er, L…never mind," I could feel him grin and I smiled a little to myself. I knew what he was going to say. I smiled a little bit more and found myself enveloped into the dark comfort of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Did you like it? It was a long'un just for you all….. Leave me your opinion about the chappy and what you think will happen next…(:**

**Reviews are nice…. They make me happy…..**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the lyrics to Justin Bieber 'Baby' **


	25. Detention

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 24- Detention**

**A/N: Hey! Long time no update lol…. (: This chapter is where the havoc starts again…. Delve into the drama lol… Thanks 2 all who reviewed/ faved and alerted…. You can have a virtual cookie lol **

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of Bonnie's yawn. I opened my eyes and met my blue iris's to her big beautiful mossy green ones. She smiled and I returned it, kissing her forehead gently.

"Good morning beautiful," I whispered, pushing a strand of brown hair out of her eyes.

She blushed profusely, "Morning. What time is it? Do you know?" She asked, looking around the room for any clock.

I nodded, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket, "It's 7:35," I explained.

Bonnie gasped, jumping up from on the bed. "Oh my god! I'm going to be late…school starts at 8," She complained, as she grabbed her rucksack from on the floor and started rifling through it. She fished out of it a navy blue dress and some red and blue leggings.

"Be right back," She murmured, running her hand through her hair as she ran into the guest bathroom.

I grinned, and just lay back, thinking of Bonnie. She was everything I ever wished for in a girlfriend and I really liked her; not just like some of my playthings. She was definitely a keeper. And I think I might even love her, though I wasn't really sure. I was going to tell her last night, but then I got this strange feeling; what if she doesn't feel the same way I do? She's the only girl whose ever had a hold on my heart.

I sighed as she danced back into the room, looking gorgeous in the dress which reached a little above her knee. She had brushed her wavy brown hair and she had even tied a little red flower into it. Bonnie headed over to the dressing table and sat down, pulling out her bag of make up.

I got up off the bed, and straightened my black jeans and black shirt, looking all the while at Bonnie as she put some eyeliner onto her eyes.

"You don't need it you know," I informed her, shuffling over to where she was sitting.

She looked up at me, a slight smile on her face. "Really?" She asked, eyeliner stick in one hand.

I nodded, "Totally," I kissed her nose lightly and she turned back and applied the make up all the same. When she was done, she got up and shoved her things into her rucksack.

"Down for breakfast?" She asked, looking a little happier that she was all ready for school.

I shrugged, took her hand and let her lead me downstairs to the Forbes's kitchen. Elena and Caroline were already sitting at the table. Elena was already dressed in some jeans and a red sweater but Caroline was still in her boxers and halter top. Her robe was on the chair beside her.

She gasped as I came into the room, covering herself up. "Bonnie! When did he come?" She demanded, getting up and shoving her robe on.

I just grinned at Caroline, "Hey, if I see anything I haven't seen before, I'll throw a penny at it," I joked and Bonnie punched me lightly in the arm.

"He came last night. I told you guys before, I get nightmares without him," Bonnie told them, sitting down on the table and dragging me down. I took a seat by Elena, offering her a smirk.

"Hello, Elena. Loved the little dance you two put on yesterday. It was quite a show," I waggled my fingers at both girls who looked outraged.

Elena grabbed my shirt, "You dirtbag! You spied on us?" She demanded, yanking the hem of my shirt down in annoyance.

I pulled away, smoothing my shirt, "Yes and please don't do that again; it's designer," I informed Elena, knowing it was getting on her nerves.

I looked over to where Bonnie was nibbling on a piece of toast, watching me a slight smile on her heart shaped face.

Elena scowled, shoving some egg into her mouth. "Bon, please try to put a leash on your boyfriend," She complained, looking over at her friend.

Bonnie shrugged, "He does whatever he wants," She explained half heartedly.

I grinned, "That's my girl," I winked at Bonnie who just blushed a little.

Elena sighed, "Bonnie, you're totally losing your girl power," She complained.

"Absolutely," Caroline backed her up; mixing what looked like a strawberry smoothie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "No I didn't. I totally wear the pants in our relationship," She smiled at me, teasingly.

I turned to her, looking deep enough into her green eyes to get her to look dazed for a second. I kissed her cheek lightly and grabbed a piece of toast. "You totally wear the pants," I joked, taking a huge bite.

"That's not fair. You're using your eyes against me. That's like your deadliest weapon," Bonnie complained, looking like an annoyed pixie.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, all's fair in love and war. Right, Elena?" I asked, looking to my right at an Elena who looked just bored.

She didn't say anything, and I turned back to Bonnie who was making small talk with Caroline. Some peanut butter was on her upper lip. I leaned towards her and licked it off. She looked shocked, but she didn't say anything.

Caroline and Elena made cries of protest. "Get a room," Elena complained, shielding her eyes.

I turned to her, "Oh please. Like I haven't seen you and Stefan getting all hot and heavy before," I muttered, making her blush crimson but at least she shut up.

Bonnie giggled a little, standing up to put her plate in the sink.

Elena glared at her, "What's so funny, Juliet?" She asked.

Bonnie shrugged, "Nothing, Harriet," She replied, innocently. She dried her hands with the dish towel after washing her plate.

"Harriet?" Elena looked confused.

Bonnie smiled, "I just chose a random name, Elena," She replied.

"Ookay?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie has officially lost her marbles," Caroline stated, brushing her hair back with her hand.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Sure. But I don't really like to play with marbles," She muttered.

Elena groaned, "Oh my god. She's become hilariously unfunny. What did you do to her, Damon?" She demanded, grabbing my shirt again.

I shoved her hand away, "Again with the shirt?" I complained, standing up.

Elena just rolled her eyes and Bonnie sighed, looking at her watch.

"Okay, we're going to be late for school," She muttered.

"I can take you," I offered.

Bonnie shrugged, "Are you guys okay with that?" She asked her two friends.

"Whatever, _Bella Swan,_" She replied, grinning.

Caroline looked confused, "Why Bella?" She sipped her smoothie.

"Because of who she's dating," Elena explained, nonchalantly.

"That means you're Bella too," Bonnie shot back, looking insulted.

Elena shrugged and Caroline looked even more confused.

"Why are you both like Bella?" She was asking.

"Okay, see you guys in homeroom or whatever," Bonnie cried, waving at her friends. She hoisted her bag pack onto her back and started out of the room.

I followed her out, taking the bag from her because it looked too heavy for her. "Why are you both like Bella?" Caroline was asking.

She paused for a second, "Oh it's because Stefan and Damon are both hot like Edward," I heard her say and I just grinned to myself as I opened the door of my black Ferrari for Bonnie.

She stepped in, and I shoved her bag into the trunk. I got in, and started the engine. "Your friend Caroline is certainly a piece of work," I muttered, pulling the car out of the street.

Bonnie grinned, "You can say that again," She murmured and with that, we took off towards Mystic Falls High School. It was a pleasant journey, with some singing along to the radio on both parts, and we were pulling up at school before we knew it; or before we wanted to.

"Well, we're here," Bonnie said, starting out of the car. She leaned over to kiss me lightly on the lips, sending a tingle through my body.

"We are. See you after school, little one," I joked and she punched me once again playfully before grabbing her bag and running towards school. I smiled as I watched my little witch head into Mystic Falls High. It was then that I realized how Stefan felt about his beloved Elena. How Romeo felt about Juliet. Even how that fake vampire Edward felt about his Bella. I loved Bonnie. I realized to myself. I loved her more than I had loved anyone before even myself and that was saying something.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I sat back in my seat. It was last period and I had English Literature with Elena. I yawned, turning the page of _A Midsummer Nights Dream_. I had read this play a lot; it was my favorite Shakespeare play, but right now I couldn't concentrate. I was usually jittery in last period because it meant that after this class I would see Damon.

I looked to my right to where Elena was filing her nails, looking like she couldn't care less about the play or even who Shakespeare was. "Pssst…pay attention," I whispered to her.

She looked up at me and rolled her brown eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Like this is going to be important later in my life. I'm not exactly going to quote sonnets or whatever the hell this Shakespeare dude writes," She fanned her nails and pulled out her cell phone and started to type into it.

I rolled my eyes. This Elena did this a lot though; I was used to it. Matt and Caroline were stuck in Algebra II and only Stefan had a semi interesting last period; PE. Elena was probably texting him.

She giggled as her cell phone buzzed and she typed back a reply.

_Stop texting. Mr. Hanson is going to take your cell phone away. _

I sent the text and stuffed my cell phone back into my pocket, half turning to the teacher. I shouldn't have worried though; he was totally absorbed in what Aleena, an A+ student, was reading. I watched Aleena, trying to read along.

I hadn't known her very long but she had always been the girl who was smarter than all the rest, but was respected for it. She had big brown eyes, mocha colored skin and her shoulder length brown hair was tied today in a cute little bun. She was standing up, reading some sort of monologue, her hourglass figure bulging in exactly all the right places in her skinny jeans and purple singlet and cardigan set. Some guys were checking her out; watching her big pouty lips. I rolled my eyes at them, just as my cell phone alerted me with a message.

I gasped as the message tone rang loud and clear. I must have forgotten to put it on silent. _Stupid me. _I thought to myself, shoving the phone further down into my pocket.

Mr. Hanson turned to me, annoyed. "You know the rule about cell phones in class. One detention," He muttered, pulling out a slip.

I groaned, "But Mr. H!" I complained.

"Don't call me that. My name is Mr. Hanson," He reprimanded, scribbling my name on the detention slip and getting me to sign it. My detention was after school and lasted for an hour.

"Fine," I grumbled, signing my name.

I made a face at him as he walked back to his desk and I could have sworn I saw Aleena laughing. I turned to Elena, who had an apologetic smile on her face. So it was her who sent the message.

I folded my arms across my chest and stared straight towards the bored. Oh well, one stupid detention. It would be over soon enough.

Thankfully, the bell rang then and I got up, scooping my materials into my bag.

"Is there any homework?" Aleena asked, shoving her book into her bag.

A few people groaned at her, but I knew they weren't really mad or anything. Aleena was that girl everyone had to like, even if she was really smart. She was just so nice and friendly you couldn't not like her.

Mr. Hanson smiled at her, "No, not today Ms. Reed. You can read ahead to the next scene if you want," He suggested, sitting down at his desk and taking a gulp of his coffee out of his 'Best Teacher' mug. _I wonder what kind of douche bag gave that to him. _I thought to myself.

I watched Elena pack her things up then hop up. I followed her out of class, sighing. I was going to have to call Damon and tell him that I had detention.

"I'm so sorry," Elena burst out, once we were outside the room.

I shrugged, "It's okay, El," I assured her, opening my locker and throwing my Lit binder inside. _Reading ahead? HA!_

"If you're sure," She sang, before running off to talk to Stefan who had just come out of the gym.

I sighed and closed my locker, taking in the scene around me. Students were scurrying home, talking with friends and laughing. Aleena was walking by, a guy called Mason's arms around her waist. Even she was laughing.

I pulled out my cell phone, ready to dial Damon's number when Caroline rushed towards me. "I heard about detention, that sucks," She exclaimed.

I nodded, "Yeah, it does," I muttered.

Caroline's eyes were bright though, "So you coming to the grill to hang out?" She asked, leaning against the lockers.

I shrugged, "Maybe, when I'm done with this detention crap," I muttered.

Caroline sighed, "Mr. Hanson is such an A-hole," She replied.

I gasped as I turned to find Mr. Hanson standing right behind us. Caro covered her mouth, blushing crimson.

"And because of your bad language you have detention too, Ms. Forbes," Mr. Hanson announced, handing her a slip.

"Oh man!" Caroline exclaimed, sounding unpleased.

"Detention's starting in a couple of minutes. None of you had better be late," Mr. Hanson walked by us briskly and I made a face at him.

Caroline sighed, "Guess we're all in this together," She muttered.

"Don't go all High School Musical on me," I pleaded, and Caro giggled, before her face fell.

"One minute, I'll be back .I have to tell Matt, he's with Stefan and Elena," She explained, running off.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my cell phone. Damon's number was on speed dial now. "Hey," I called into it, keeping my voice to a minimum.

"Hello, Babe. Where are you? I'm waiting for you," Damon complained, his voice sounding totally sexy over the phone.

I sighed, "I have detention," I muttered.

"Oooh, bad girl. I might have to spank you," Damon's voice was joking and I wanted nothing more than to punch him; lightly of course.

"Be serious Damon," I replied, but I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"I am being serious. What did you do this time, my rebel?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Elena sent me a message and the message tone went off in class," I explained, bored.

"Mmmm.. so is Elena in it with you?" He wanted to know.

"No, but Caroline is,"

"What does Caroline have to do with this?" He asked.

"Elena… I'll explain later. But I have to go now to detention," I explained, seeing Mr. Hanson approach again.

"Okay, so I was thinking of us ordering in Chinese tonight at my house. How does that sound?" Damon asked.

"It sounds great," I murmured.

"When should I come pick you up?" He asked and I held my breath as Mr. Hanson passed by me.

"One minute" He mouthed to me and I nodded.

"I think Caro will be able to take me home," I informed Damon.

"But-"

"No Butts. I've been enough trouble. You can get the take out ready, bye now," I murmured, before hanging up.

I sighed, just as Caroline ran back towards me, looking annoyed. "They're all gonna go the grill and have fun and we have to stay with Mr. Literature pants," She grumbled in a low voice.

I giggled as we headed into Mr. Hanson's class and took a seat.

"No talking. You may start on some homework assignments or read from our play AMND," He called out, before settling down in his seat with a book.

I pulled out some Algebra sheets from my bag and got solving. I looked around, taking in the room. There were only a few other kids there. Some were reading _A Midsummer Nights Dream_ while others were just closing their eyes and leaning across the desk. Caroline was one of those.

The hour passed quickly and I finished all my homework. Caroline had fallen asleep 15 minutes into the detention.

"You may all leave now," Mr. Hanson said, checking his watch. "But I hope you have all learned your lesson,"

_Yeah, that I can get all my homework done before I go home. _I thought to myself.

I headed over to Caroline's desk and shook her gently. "Caro? Wake up," I murmured.

"Mom, my alarm clock didn't ring yet," She replied sleepily.

"It's me Bonnie. We're done with detention," I informed her.

Caroline sat up, taken aback. She wiped her eyes and ran a hand through her hair before we started out of the room.

"Urgh, that hell is over?" She asked, sleepily.

I nodded, "Yeah, it is," I muttered.

Caroline grinned, "You coming to the Grill now?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I have a date with Damon at the boarding house," I informed her, feeling a surge of excitement.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Great," She said, sarcastically, as we made our way out to the parking lot.

"What do you mean great? How come you get to go out with Matt and Elena gets to go out with Stefan and I never say anything?" I complained, starting to get annoyed.

Caroline sighed, "Bonnie, you've never been this attached to a guy," She stated.

"That's because I really like him. Forget it, Caroline. I'm going home," I started walking out of the school parking lot, a determined look on my face.

Caroline ran after me, "Don't get mad. Come on, I'll take you to the Salvatores," She explained.

I looked at her, and she sighed. "Fine, I wont complain again about you and Damon," She put her hands up in surrender and I couldn't help but laugh at the gesture. I followed her to her car and we both got inside, slamming the doors behind us.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V**

I laughed as Matt downed a whole Sloppy Joe. "And that's how you eat get these muscles," He joked, sticking his hand out in front of Stefan and I.

Stefan chuckled and wrapped his arm tighter around me. I leaned back against him, "I'm sure," I told Matt, who was stuffing French fries into his mouth.

I bit one of mine gingerly, and then fed one to Stefan.

"Okay, Ew. No PDA's please," Matt complained, looking grossed out.

I giggled, and Stefan shot Matt a 'sorry' look. "Hey, I don't complain when you and Caro are all over each other," I muttered.

Matt flushed bright red, but didn't say anything.

I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket, so I picked it up. "Hello," I called into it.

"Hey Elena. It's me, Jenna," The voice replied.

"Oh hi Aunt Jenna. How are you?" I cried.

"Tired. Ugh. I'm still at work. I was wondering, are you free sweety?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Er… depends on what you mean by free," I muttered.

"I need you to pick something up from the post office. A client of mine needs a certain document and I'm so held up at work and all that. It's under the name of Jenna Sommers," She sounded stressed out and tired.

"Sure, I'll go get it right now," I said, standing up and hanging up at the same time.

"I got to go, guys. Caroline will be coming soon. I'll be back soon," I told them.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

I kissed him briefly on the cheek, causing Matt to make 'ew' sounds. "I'm going to pick something up. I'll probably be back in a half hour. Don't go anywhere," I called, before running for the door of The Grill. I got into my car and started for the Post Office, a bored look on my face.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

The car journey to the Salvatores was short and breezy. I got out of the car before Caroline even stopped it.

"someone's excited," Caroline blurted out.

I giggled, "A Little," I murmured.

"Have fun," Caroline exclaimed, cheerfully, waving at me once before she pulled out of the driveway.

I smiled to myself, hoisting my bag up higher as I headed towards the door. I knocked once, but there was no reply, so I tried pushing the door open and it unlocked. I headed in, hearing nothing at all. I turned into the living room and saw nothing. There was a table set up with food and some candles but Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Damon?" I asked, looking around. I threw my bag down and went into the kitchen. No sign of him there either. I sighed, heading upstairs. Where the hell was he? I hurried towards his room and knocked once, but there was no reply.

After the second knock, I pushed the door open. I looked around, gasping. Damon was in the room alright. He was making out with Elena.

* * *

**A/N: Dum Dum Dummm lol! Haha, hope you liked it! Review so I can update sooner (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD, never will…. **


	26. Broken Promises

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 25- Broken Promises**

**A/N: Hello guys! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for… Thanks to all who reviewed/ alerted and faved…I love you guys! I hope you like the chapter; it was fun to write! Oh and I started a new All Human BAMON story called **_**Codename: Damon Salvatore**_**… so if you want check it out(: **

**Enjoy (:**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V (When Bonnie was in Detention after they hung up)**

I hummed as I emptied the last Chinese take out carton into a bowl. I threw the box away, before pulling out two glasses and a bottle of white wine. I was sure Bonnie didn't drink, but maybe she would like a taste or something. If she didn't, then there was orange juice in the fridge. I had gone to the supermarket to make sure of it. I smiled as I thought of Bonnie. She filled me with such happiness, making me forget all the anger, angst and misery I'd felt after I found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb. That bitch didn't even love us enough to come back after she got out of the burning tomb.

I pushed away thoughts of Katherine, and instead focused on lighting some candles. They gave the room a romantic touch, and I hoped Bonnie would like them- and not burn the whole house. I laughed to myself a little as I set the last candles on the table.

I then looked around, smiling in satisfaction. Dinner was ready, and all I needed was for Bonnie to come. I looked down at my clothes, realizing I hadn't changed since last night. I hurried upstairs, looking at my watch. I hoped that Bonnie wouldn't come while I was still getting dressed.

I changed quickly into some black jeans, identical to the ones I had been wearing before in color and style. I was about to put on another black shirt when I decided to wear a different colored t-shirt. What was Bonnie's favorite color? I couldn't remember. I was puzzling between a green and a blue one, when I heard a sound behind me.

I turned to find Elena standing there, smiling a little. "I think you should go for the green. It's the color of her eyes right?" She asked, pointing to the green one.

I shrugged, "Good idea," I pointed out, putting it on quickly.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you Stefan and the rest of them hanging out at the Grill?" I asked Elena as I slipped on the shirt.

She shrugged, "Stefan told me to come get something from here. His cologne or something," she trailed off, her eyes scanning the room.

I groaned, "Oh yeah, that Hugo Boss one. Dammit he can't go anywhere without it," I murmured, fastening some buttons.

Elena got closer, chuckling a little, "Yeah," She murmured. "Want some help with those?" She gestured to the buttons and I shrugged.

I let her fasten up the rest of the buttons and instead, I ran a brush through my hair quickly. I looked back to Elena to find her done, but she was looking at me with a peculiar expression; speculating and as if she was taking in every single detail about me.

"How did you get in anyway?" I asked, spraying myself with some cologne, and putting away the bottle.

"The door was unlocked," she explained, looking straight into my eyes with her brown ones. Why was she acting so weird?

"Well, I have to go down now. Bonnie's coming," I explained, starting for the door.

Elena pulled me back, "Wait for a second," She murmured, in a way that if it hadn't been Elena, I would have thought was flirty.

"What?" I asked her, hearing some sounds outside.

Suddenly Elena pulled me close to her and she was kissing me with all her might. She held me closer, wrapping her hands around in my hair. I tried to pull away, but her hold on me was strong. Too strong. And soon I gave in to her, too tired to fight against her. I heard a gasp, but Elena was in front of me so I couldn't see who it was. I heard someone trip and I pushed Elena away, with one strong push. It was Bonnie, a sad expression on her face. Anger, confusion, misery and surprise were mixed into it too.

"Bonnie?" I cried, following her out of the room. Elena didn't follow. I followed Bonnie outside. She was running, tears streaming down her face and the sad expression her face, it made my heart break.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

_"Damon?" I asked, looking around. I threw my bag down and went into the kitchen. No sign of him there either. I sighed, heading upstairs. Where the hell was he? I hurried towards his room and knocked once, but there was no reply._

_After the second knock, I pushed the door open. I looked around, gasping. Damon was in the room alright. He was making out with Elena. _

I gasped, taking in the scene. Neither of them looked up. _How? Elena? Damon? Why?_ I thought to myself. Why would my best friend do that to me? Why would _Damon _do that to me? I honestly thought he cared. For once, I thought that he actually cared about something. About _me_. I thought we had something special. And I thought Damon felt the same way. Guess I was just another play thing to him.

I felt a tear make its way out of my eye, so I whirled and started out of the room, hoping they wouldn't notice me. I would leave them be. I didn't care anymore. I just thought that Elena- my friend since kindergarten- would care about my feelings and Stefan's… Damon, I could understand. I should never have expected him to like me as much as I liked him. I think I might have even loved him. I cursed under my breath as I tripped over a stack of books. I was always clumsy when I was upset.

"Bonnie?" I heard Damon ask, but I was already running out of the room. The way his voice sounded made me very sad and mad. He sound made me feel very nostalgic and reminded me of the happy times we'd spent together. Tears started coming faster and I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I ran faster, grabbing my bag from the living room and starting outside. It was a long walk back, but I needed it to think. To clear my mind. To stop crying.

Suddenly he was there in front of me. Wet black hair, sparkling blue eyes and in all his glory. "Bonnie," He cried, trying to take my hand.

I pushed away from him though all I wanted was for him to hold me close, but I ignored him, not saying anything. I edged past him and started down the road. He followed me. "Bonnie, you don't understand…" He was saying, trying to meet my eyes.

I ignored him, feeling the tears stream down my cheeks. He leaned towards me and wiped a couple off with his fingers. The sensation was so sweet it made me sadder and madder. "Get off me," I hissed, injecting as much coldness into my voice as I could muster. Which wasn't a lot.

"Bonnie, I didn't do anything. Elena forced herself on me for some reason," Damon put his arm on my shoulder and stroked gently, sending chemical reactions through my body. _Stupid hormones_, I thought to myself.

I shrugged him off, "You kissed her back Damon. I should have known that I was nothing special to you. You don't care about anyone," I spat at him.

He looked upset, "I care about _you_," He whispered, tilting my chin up so that I was gazing into his ice blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes I had seen so much of lately.

I looked away feeling a sear of pain rush through my body; especially towards my chest and my broken heart, "You have a funny way of showing it. Kissing my best friend," I felt a surge of madness as I remembered their image.

I pushed away from him, but he held onto my arm tightly. I tugged, but he wouldn't let go. "It wasn't my fault; she's the one who…"

"She's the one who what? You were kissing her back Damon," I accused, folding my arms across my chest. My cheeks were wet and the tears were still coming.

"Bonnie, it was a natural reaction and besides I pushed her away," He explained, sounding desperate.

I nodded, "Sure Damon. Because Elena is so perfect you can't resist her r-r-right? I was always number 2, I always have been," The tears were clouding my vision now, making it hard for me to see Damon. And I didn't want to.

Damon sighed, "I don't like Elena that way. You have to believe me," He muttered.

"I t-t-trusted you Damon. And the moment I turned my back you were making out with other girls. And not just any girl; m-m-my best friend," I was crying now. Full out crying.

"Don't cry. I swear I don't feel anything towards Elena," He told me, sounding sincere.

"Damon, I don't believe you," I whispered, wiping my eyes just as a car pulled up beside us.

The driver lowered the window and peered out at us. "Bonnie?" He asked. I recognized it as Matt.

I didn't say anything; just let the tears drip down my face. Matt got out of the car, looking mad.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded, stepping right next to Damon's face. He was almost as tall as him now.

Damon didn't reply. I sighed, "Let's go Matt," I muttered, pulling on his arm.

Matt glared at Damon one last time before taking my hand and leading me back towards the car.

"Bonnie!" Damon called after me.

I got into the car and fastened my seatbelt, looking the other way.

"Bonnie! I care about you!" Damon shouted, coming close to my window.

I looked towards Matt, feeling fresh tears sprout in my eyes. "Step on it," I murmured, and Matt did.

Soon we were speeding down the road, towards my house. I leaned forward, and gave in to my tears. I was crying not just for Damon and my broken bond, but for all the girls who had been cheated on with someone they love. I had never loved anyone, but it was different with Damon. It was special. Even though we weren't technically supposed to be together, it worked. And I was closer to him than I had been to any guy I'd dated before. Too bad it had to end.

I didn't realize when Matt pulled up in front of my house. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, a kind look on his face. "What happened, Bonnie? Why are you crying?" He whispered, in a sympathetic voice. Matt had always been a good friend; like an older brother you can rely on. Caroline really had it good with him.

I didn't reply, instead I leaned against him, letting warm fresh tears stream down my face. He handed me tissues and I took them, thankfully. I wiped my eyes which I was sure were red and my mascara must be dripping.

"Did he hurt you?" Matt asked again. He was trying so hard to be nice.

I shook my head, "Not physically," I whispered, my voice shaky and fragile from all the crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Matt replied, sympathy shining in his blue eyes.

I shook my head, "Not really. Thanks for the ride Matt," I murmured, and with that I got out of the car and started towards the house.

I was drenched as soon as I got out of car. I realized it was raining and with a cynical chuckle, I realized that I was the reason of the rain; my endless crying that is. I watched Matt's car pull out of the driveway and I waved at him, feeling broken inside.

I rang the doorbell, and mom opened the door. She looked alarmed as she took in my expression. "Baby!" She exclaimed, holding her arms out.

I just kept on crying, and I fell into her arms. Soon she was holding me close, caressing my hair and kissing it lightly. I hugged her back and she closed the door. I followed her into the living room and she sat me down on the loveseat.

"Best remedy for a broken heart; carrot and coriander soup," She murmured, stroking my cheek and starting towards the kitchen.

"How do you kn-?" I started weakly, but mom cut me off.

"Mom's intuition," She smiled at me slyly, before winking and heading into the kitchen. I sighed, sinking into the seat thinking of broken hearts, broken bonds and broken promises.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I followed the car. It was easy for me slinking in the shadows. I felt a pull to Bonnie. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her and tell her that I loved her. Because it was true, I realized. I _did _love her. And she thought I liked Elena? I didn't even know why Elena was kissing me? I'd have to settle that with her later…

I watched as Matt pulled the car into her driveway. From the window I could see she was crying like Niagara Falls. The sight made my dead heart break again. I had caused her hurt. She was the person I cared about most in this entire goddamned world and I had hurt her. Not psychically, but emotionally. I had broken her heart, and with that I had broken my own at the same time. The expression on her face confirmed that what I was saying was true. I hadn't seen her this grief-ridden since her Grams died.

She had to believe me. That kiss meant nothing. I didn't even want to kiss Elena. I didn't care about her in the slightest; at least not in that way. Bonnie and I shared a special connection, and I wasn't just talking about the blood bond we had shared. I had never felt this way around Katherine. Bonnie was not as conceited nor mean as Katherine had been. She would never leave me and not come back.

I watched as Bonnie got out of the car and started towards the door. She waved at Mutt, before he pulled out of the driveway. She knocked on the door and then collapsed into her mothers arms. How much I would give to be Melissa Bennett at that moment? To hold Bonnie and kiss her hair and comfort her. I sighed as she headed with her mom into the house and I realized dejectedly that I had broken my promise to Bonnie. I had promised that I'd never hurt her and I'd protect her from everything yet that was what exactly had happened. I'd broken her heart and now she never wanted to see me again.

_What am I to do?_ I decided to wait a while before knocking on the door and trying again to talk to her. It was the only chance I had to ever be happy again with my little witch.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"This is great, mom," I murmured, sipping on the soup she had just made. It was one of her vegetarian things but it actually didn't taste that bad.

"Carrot and Coriander soup has always been my favorite," She explained, putting her arm around me.

I smiled a little and mom smiled back. "Does it make you feel a little better?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, it makes me feel all warm inside," I murmured. _The way Damon made me feel. _

Mom grinned, sipping on her own mug. "That means it's working," She cried, looking happy.

I shrugged, "Maybe," _Then why did I still feel a searing pain in my heart whenever I thought of Damon or whenever mom mentioned something beginning with the letter D?_

"I know you don't really want to talk about it, but don't you at least want to vent a little?" Mom asked, her green eyes sparkling excitedly.

I shook my head, "I don't really want to talk about it. I think I'm going to go to bed," I murmured, dumping the mug which was still half full on the coffee table.

Mom sighed, "Oh baby. He doesn't deserve you," She whispered.

"He does," I replied automatically.

Mom smiled, "Nobody who hurt you this bad should be worth you, my dear," She explained.

I sighed and didn't say anything. _Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon. _My heart was beating with his name. Since when did I get so obsessed with him?

"Well, good night then. I have to go visit Carol for our girls night out and I will probably be back late or maybe tomorrow morning. I could cancel I guess," Mom trailed off.

I shook my head, "No! Go have fun, I'm feeling better," I muttered.

"Are you sure, baby?" She asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

I nodded, "Positive," I replied, looking away.

Mom shrugged, "If you're so sure," She carried our mugs into the kitchen and then grabbed her purse.

She kissed me on the cheek lightly, before heading for the door. "I'll call you," She cried, and I nodded, watching her leave.

I locked the door behind her, and headed into the kitchen to wash the dishes. At least it would distract me a little. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, so I wanted to spend as much time doing anything not Damon related so I could prolong the time before I'd be forced to think about him again.

When I was done, I cleaned the kitchen counters making sure they were all shiny and dirt free. Then I put away all the dishes I had washed, wiped my hands on the kitchen towel, before heading upstairs to my room.

I changed quickly into some pajamas, brushed my teeth quickly and got into bed. I tucked myself under the covers and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would come quickly. But when I closed my eyes I only saw a pale face with glittering light blue eyes, framed with messy black hair.

I sighed, opening my eyes and sitting up. I gasped as I looked towards the window and Damon was sitting on the ledge outside. He had a sad expression on his face.

"Open," He mouthed, pointing towards the window.

I shook my head, turning the other way.

I heard a scratching noise so I turned back, horrified to find him standing there, about to fall. I gasped, flinging open the window knowing I would regret it later. I jumped back onto my bed and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my tone cool. My heart melted as I took in his brilliantly ice blue eyes focused on mine.

Damon sighed, "You know what I want. I want you to believe me," He started, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

When I didn't say anything, he continued. "I was just getting dressed when Elena came and she was talking to me and then suddenly she was kissing me for no reason at all. It didn't mean anything to me," He was pleading now.

I sighed, "Why should I believe you?" I murmured.

"Because I l-care about you," Damon explained.

"Please leave me to think. You broke your promise and you know it," My voice was indifferent, even though I was being torn apart inside.

Damon sighed, "I'm sorry Bonnie. What do you want me to do?" He asked, sounding distressed.

"I want you to leave me to think. I might talk to you tomorrow," I explained, quietly.

Damon nodded, "Are you sure you want me to leave?" He whispered, sending a shiver down my spine.

I nodded, "Yes please," I murmured.

"Okay," Damon started out of the window, then turned back.

"Bonnie?" He asked, sounding almost hesitant.

"Hmm?" I questioned, wanting him to leave before I started to cry.

"I l-wanted to tell you Sweet Dreams," Damon murmured.

"To you too," I replied, and with that, he shot me one last look of anguish before jumping out of the window. I locked it, gazing after him. And as I watched him head down the street, a sad look on his face, I could have sworn my heart broke again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So that was chapter 25… I hope you guys really enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon…**

**Don't forget to check out my new story **_**Codename: Damon Salvatore**_**… I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW (:**

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD… **


	27. Realization

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 26- Realization**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next update… thanks for all the reviews and everything… Sorry I couldn't reply to each review personally but my internet has sucked lately… big time so I'm really sorry! THANK YOU ALL (:**

**This chapter is for my friend Livvy who without her PM's about **_**Vampire Diaries The Return**_** (And Ian :P) I would never have been inspired to put up this chapter… You're awesome and a great internet friend (: **

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I stormed back into the boarding house, mad as hell at Elena. She was going to get it. What the hell was she doing kissing me? She had Stefan and I knew he loved her to death-literally- so I really didn't understand why she would do such a thing. I scanned the living room area for her, but only her purse was there on the table. I rushed upstairs and flung open Stefan's room door without knocking.

Stefan and Elena were mid-make out and they separated as I came in. "What are you doing here, Damon?" Elena asked, looking annoyed.

"You little bitch. You think you can fool Stefan?" I shouted at her.

Stefan gasped and got up, "Brother, no need for such language. What are you talking about?" He asked.

I glared at Elena, "Your little 'angel' will tell you," I shot her a knowing look and she just looked really confused.

"I really don't understand anything," she insisted, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Don't play dumb Elena. Tell Stefan what you've been doing behind his back," I folded my arms across my chest and sat down on the bed.

"I didn't do anything. I just went to the post office and then went back to the Grill and then Stefan and I came here," She explained.

"Is 'went to the post office' what you call kissing nowadays?" I asked, earning a confused look from both Elena and Stefan.

"What is going on, Damon?" Stefan looked annoyed.

"Should I tell him, Elena?" I turned to Elena, who just shrugged.

"I don't even know what the hell you're on about so go ahead," She muttered.

"Well, dear brother, when you sent your little girlfriend to get your stupid perfume from here she kissed me, making Bonnie storm off and now she never wants to talk to me again," I explained.

Elena shook her head, "You're sick, Damon. I'd never kiss you," She shouted, lunging at me.

Stefan held her back, "I didn't send her to get perfume or anything," He murmured.

"And I didn't kiss you, dude," Elena added, trying to punch free of Stefan.

I sighed, "Then who did? Your twin sister?" I demanded, storming out of the room. I couldn't believe Stefan would conspire with Elena against me when it was so obvious she had kissed me. I thought of Bonnie and how sad she had been. Elena hadn't even cared about her friend. It was all incredibly strange.

I started out of the door with my wallet. I would go buy Bonnie one of those 'I'm beary sorry' bears that I'd often seen guys give to girls in movies and after that the girls always forgave them. Maybe it would work with me. I smiled a little as I headed to the gift shop. I was confused as hell. What was going on?

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V**

"Stefan, your brother has gone insane. I didn't kiss him. I swear to god," I cried out, snuggling into Stefan's arms.

"I know, Elena. I believe you. But why would he make this up?" Stefan sounded confused and his forest green eyes were troubled.

I shrugged, "He's weird. He always has been," I mumbled.

Stefan half chuckled, "Yeah, but what did he say about Bonnie not wanting to talk to him? Why don't you go ask her what happened?" Stefan suggested.

"Okay, but I'll try calling her first," I cried, grabbing my cell phone from on the bedside table and dialing Bonnie's number.

I pressed it to my ear. It rang for a few seconds before signaling 'busy'. Why had she rejected my call? She'd never done that before. Maybe what Damon was saying was a little true but I was sure I hadn't kissed him. But what if someone who looked like me had? What if Katherine was back? It was impossible though… or was it?

I tried Bonnie's number again, furrowing my brow up in confusion but she had switched it off.

"Dammit!" I swore, throwing the cell phone down.

Stefan looked at me in confusion, "What happened?" He asked.

"Bonnie is mad. And I've got a theory about Damon's thing," I murmured, ideas spinning round in my mind. But why the hell was Katherine back? And why hadn't she been killing people? Had she been trying to remain secretive? And why again?

Stefan shrugged, "what is it?" He asked, sounding interested in what I was going to say.

"Katherine's back," I told him, looking him straight in his green eyes.

Stefan just shook his head, "She can't be back. She left without a trace. Why would she be back?" He wanted to know.

"That's what I want to know. But it makes sense. That means that Damon kissed Katherine and thought it was me and Bonnie saw them and got mad at me. Oh my god, I have to go explain," I jumped up from the bed, but Stefan grabbed my arm.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions. Why would Katherine be back?" Stefan asked again.

"I don't know, Stef. But what other theory do you have? I didn't kiss Damon. Damon has never lied before and Bonnie is mad at me," I reminded him, running a hand through my hair.

Stefan sighed, "Be careful then. Katherine could be lurking anywhere. Are you sure you don't want me to come?" He asked.

"No, I'm good. And besides I have my vervain necklace and I've been practicing Tai Kwando," I joked.

Stefan didn't find my joke very funny. "I'm worried," He stated, looking at me with concern.

I smiled, "You're always worried, Stef. But it's one of the things I like the most about you; you're sensible," I informed him.

"I'm not sure," Stefan trailed off, and I met his eyes with a bold look.

"Well I am. And I'm good at jumping to conclusions," I kissed him lightly on the lips and started out of the door. I sprinted downstairs and grabbed my purse, before running to my car.

I started the engine, feeling determined. The more I thought about my Katherine theory, the more likely it seemed. But the same question kept buzzing around in my mind; why was she here? I drove the car out of the driveway and on the way to Bonnie's house. I felt scared that Bonnie was really mad or something; she could easily start a storm with her anger. She was small but she was powerful.

I bit my lip as I pulled up into her driveway. Her mom's car wasn't there so she wasn't in. _Great, there won't be any witnesses if she kills me_. I thought nervously to myself. I then shook my head at myself in stupidity. Bonnie was my friend. She would never hurt me, she was just a little mad.

I hopped out of the car and walked to Bonnie's front door. I knocked, nervously, waiting for her to come to the door. I heard a sigh and some footsteps, before she opened the door a fraction.

"Bonnie, it's me. Elena. I want to talk to you," I pleaded, playing with my fingers.

"NO! Get away you little two timing slut," Bonnie hissed, trying to close the door again. I slipped my foot into the door to stop her from closing it.

"Bonnie, don't be like that," I begged.

"What do you want, Elena?" She put such coldness into her tone I could hardly believe that this was the girl I used to play Barbies with when I was 6 years old.

"Bon, I didn't do it. It wasn't me," I cried out.

"Elena, you don't have to make excuses. I get it. You're everyone's first choice. Matt's, Damon's and of course Stefan's. Even Tyler thinks you're hot. Who could blame them? You're pretty, nice, funny, easy to be around… But I'm sick of it, Elena. I'm sick of being your freaking shadow. I want a chance to be happy too. I want to be number one to someone, but obviously you couldn't let me even have one guy…" She trailed off, disgust clear in her voice.

I felt ashamed more than anything and I felt so sad for her I wanted to cry. "I swear to god I didn't do it," I repeated, looking her straight in her mossy green eyes which were blazing with anger and most of all; betrayal. I felt my heart cut in two at the thought that Bonnie, my best friend since forever, thought I betrayed her. She actually thought that I would want to hurt her.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as Bonnie tossed her wavy hair over her shoulder. She sighed and when she spoke her tone was cynic and icy; "Yeah, sure. Then who did, _Elena_? Your freaking twin sister? Funny, we've been friends since kindergarten and I never met her," Bonnie gave me a mocking look, leaning against the door frame.

"No not my twin sister. My relative, Katherine," I cried out in exasperation. A few more seconds and I was gonna start crying. I could feel my eyes burning already.

Bonnie laughed then, humorlessly. "Oh no, not that Katherine crap again. I get it. Damon used to love her and the bitch left him and I accept that, but you can't just go making up stories about your evil vampire relative and expect me to believe them just because you want to make out with my boyfriend," Bonnie responded, infuriated.

"Bonnie! I swear I'm not making it up, and why the hell would I want to kiss Damon?" I muttered.

"Because you're jealous that I've found happiness with a guy," Bonnie replied, sourly.

"That's crazy, Bon… I would never be jealous of your happiness," I cried out.

"Save it, Elena," Bonnie spat, and with that, she slammed the door in my face. I removed my leg quickly and sighed. Bonnie was unbelievable. I got into my car and started back home. I'd have to find a way to get her to believe me. I couldn't lose my best friend because of Katherine.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I headed into the house, annoyed as hell from Elena. Who did she think she was coming to confront me like that? I sighed, heading into the living room. And what was she saying about Katherine? Apparently she was the one who kissed Damon? Wow, Elena sure had a talent for making up stories. If I was anyone more stupid I might have actually believed her.

I flicked on the TV knowing that I wouldn't be able to go to sleep. Those nightmares would haunt me again. The ones about the attack in the clearing. I didn't want to go to sleep. I was a coward, even though I shouldn't feel scared. I'm a powerful witch; I shouldn't be scared of anything. Then why went I went into the clearing I couldn't remember a single spell? It was so strange as if my mind had blanked.

I sat down and glued my eyes to the TV. It was an episode of _Glee_. I watched not really paying attention. I started to hum the tunes because they were very catchy. I sank back in the seat, sighing. My life was a mess. It would never be like a TV show; I'd never get a happy ending. I didn't have a best friend or a boyfriend anymore. _Way to go, Bonnie._ I thought to myself. It was their own faults though.

I heard the doorbell ring and I wondered who was going to be at the door this time. I opened it, warily, and found Elena standing there again. She had changed her clothes though; she was in black velour pants and a light pink short sleeves camisole and a black jacket as opposed to her skinny blue jeans and maroon V-neck camisole she had been wearing before.

"What do you want now, Elena?" I asked, putting as much ice in my tone as I could.

Elena looked sad, "I'm here to say I'm sorry. I kissed Damon and I was stupid. I shouldn't have done it. I just thought you were stealing the spotlight from me or something. I shouldn't have let it come between our friendship though," She blinked.

I sighed, "At least you're telling the truth now,"

"Well I thought I had to confess if I wanted us to be friends again. I truly love you, Bonnie. You're my best friend. Can you not let me in and we can talk about it some more?" She was asking.

I sighed, "Come in, but you aren't going to be able to convince me," I muttered, letting her pass by me. I slammed the door shut and walked into the living room. Elena followed, smiling a little.

"What do you want to say? I'm tired and I want to sleep," I informed her, wearily.

Elena suddenly smirked. "You should believe your best friend," she sang in a strange voice.

"You are my best friend," I told her, stupidly.

"Hahaha, no. I'm not. We haven't officially met, Bon Bon. I'm Katherine. Katherine Pierce," She giggled and started towards me.

"K-Katherine? It can't be," I cried, backing away from her.

Katherine giggled again, "Well it is, I kissed your 'boyfriend' too. Elena was innocent," She muttered, smiling an evil smile.

"You… You… evil…" I trailed off, scowling at her.

"Hey, no need for compliments," Katherine smiled again.

I chanted a spell in my mind, making her clutch her head in pain.

She then giggled, removing her hands from on her head, "That doesn't hurt Bennett. I'm stronger than you and more powerful. So don't try it," She warned, coming closer and holding me from the neck.

I leaned back, but she tightened her grip on me. "Why are you here?"I asked, trying to think of another spell but suddenly my mind went blank. It was like all my thoughts were spinning around but I couldn't get a grip of any of them.

Katherine smiled a little, "Other than my love to play fun little games?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder with her free hand.

I nodded, gulping.

Katherine looked innocent, "You love Damon. He loves you. But I still love him. And I don't share with other girls," She explained.

"What do you mean share? You left. You didn't want him anymore,"

"Well now I do. And I always get what I want. Have you not learned that by now? I mean, I turned two friends since kindergarten against each other just like that," She snapped her fingers together and shot me another smile.

"Why do you want Damon?" I asked, "Why don't you want Stefan?"

Katherine looked thoughtful, "Because you and Damon shouldn't be together and besides, I had to compel Stefan to love me. It wasn't real. What Damon and I had was true love. But anyway, after I get Damon, I'll kill Elena too and then I can have my two princes and we can run away and live forever together just as was supposed to be," She looked nostalgic for a second.

"'Was supposed to be' is in the past tense, Katherine." I said her name in a cold tone, but she looked unimpressed. I strained my mind again for a spell but my thoughts were swimming around like a million fishes in a sea. Slimy fishes that couldn't be caught.

"Yes, but it can easily be changed in the present. Are you going to give up or do I have to take him from you by force? I'll get what I want either way, but the second way gives me the pleasure of killing you," Katherine smirked, looking highly amused by the idea.

"You promised Emily that you wouldn't hurt the Bennett's. That you would protect her line," I reminded her, urgently.

"Well promises are broken. And besides, Emily's dead. She's gone under the dust now," Katherine laughed icily.

"I'm here. I'll fight for her. And for Damon. Elena will never give in either for Stefan," I told her, fiercely.

"You humans will never be able to appreciate Stefan and Damon. Even you, _witch_. They and I are just meant to be," Katherine insisted.

"Yeah, then why did you leave them?" I asked.

"I was doing important things. I'm back now, so it's not your concern anyway. Enough chitchat. I have mates to win back," Katherine smirked.

"Never," I replied, willing my mind to remember a spell. A spell to at least hurt her so I could fight. I wouldn't die without trying. At least then I'd tried dying to save Elena, Stefan and Damon from Katherine. I wouldn't be a failure. I strained my mind and Katherine chuckled.

"Can't remember a spell huh? It's called compulsion," She explained, innocently.

"Well I have vervain on," I held up my bracelet away from her.

Katherine giggled, "Sweet naïve child. I am not the one doing the compulsion," She told me, a glint in her brown eyes.

"Then who?" I asked, looking around confused.

"You can come in Olivia," Katherine's tone was singsong and the door opened and I heard footsteps.

"Olivia?" I asked, trying to remember why that name rang a bell.

I looked up with a gasp. It was my cousin Olivia. The one who Grams used to arrange play dates with me on my mom's sister's old farm. The one we had visited so often before my parents divorced. We'd go there every summer to visit my mom's sister and her daughter, Olivia. We had become good friends. She had always been the one with all the crazy ideas I'd have to talk her out of. She was a major flirt too, but I had always liked her. I looked her over now, confused.

She was dressed in some black skinny jeans, a red polo shirt and she had a smirk on her beautiful face. Her brown eyes were shining like two little chocolate buttons and her short pixie brown hair was blowing around. But it only complimented her. She was a beauty and everyone knew that.

"Hello cousin," Her tone was the same as I could remember. Excited, happy and just plain friendly. But the look on her face wasn't friendly in the least. She looked evil, almost like Katherine.

"What are you doing here, Livvy?" I asked, confused. Olivia smirked again, but she didn't say anything else.

Katherine grinned, "Livvy's the one doing the compulsion. You should know. In witchcraft it's called Super compulsion. It's a pretty basic spell." She explained.

"Livvy… a witch?" I blurted out, trying to meet her eyes. She looked away.

Katherine smirked again, "Don't look so surprised. You're not the only witch in your family," She explained.

"But what do you mean Super compulsion? Only witches who work for the dark side can master such spells," I trailed off, looking at my cousin. I had remembered reading something about that before.

"Well, when you're an evil witch, you are more powerful. Livvy's behind the spell that made you lose your thoughts. It's a type of compulsion that makes your thoughts swim round and round yet you never seem to catch them," Katherine giggled and Livvy joined in with her.

"You're working for Katherine?" I asked Livvy.

Livvy nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Gram's always thought you were special. And I'm special too, Kat helped me see that. I've been working with her for a few weeks now. She came to me on the farm and promised me riches and power. Taking down the cousin I always pretended to like was a bonus," Her brown eyes sparkled and I gasped.

Katherine giggled, "Livvy and I have a good deal going. Did you like our little stunt in the clearing? I attacked you and then Olivia made you forget any spells you knew. We ran off then, to make it more fun for you and Damon. None of you would have expected it…Now say goodbye Bonnie," Katherine murmured, leaning towards me.

I screamed and struggled against her grip. She just laughed again and plunged her teeth into my neck.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all (: I hope you liked the chapter… the action is just starting. What did you think of it? What did you think of Olivia? What do you think is going to happen next?**

**REVIEW and I'll try to update soon… no promises though because I have school starting in a couple of days, but I'll try to update even so!**

**Peace and Love,**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or anything that came up in the chapter… (: **


	28. Disapeared

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 27- Disappeared **

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed… sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, I had school and all that… Urgh, I so hate going back there LOL…. This chapter is very full of angst and suffering and everything, but I promise it's going to get way better soon (:**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

_Katherine giggled, "Livvy and I have a good deal going. Did you like our little stunt in the clearing? I attacked you and then Olivia made you forget any spells you knew. We ran off then, to make it more fun for you and Damon. None of you would have expected it…Now say goodbye Bonnie," Katherine murmured, leaning towards me. _

_I screamed and struggled against her grip. She just laughed again and plunged her teeth into my neck._

I shoved at her with all my might, but she was strong; way stronger than Stefan or even Damon. Her fangs sank into my skin, causing it to flare up, filling me with pain and suffering. I tried frantically to remember a spell, any spell, but Livvy was chanting again, a devious look on her face. That Super compulsion thing again, dammit. I really couldn't believe she'd work against her own cousin.

I felt the tears start streaming down my face as Katherine's bite became stronger and I feared she would drain me of all my blood. I couldn't die now; I had to talk to Damon, tell him I forgave him. The tears came faster now; two taps of salty water opened to their maximum, as I remembered how sad he had looked.

Katherine then pulled away, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "That's enough for now," She sang, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

I looked away, appalled and disgusted. I didn't want to think about the fact that my blood was now on her shirt; that was just plain out horrendous. I glared at the ground, trying to ignore the strong grip Katherine had on my arm; the painful one.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked her, helplessly. I hated feeling so useless. I felt the thoughts swirl round in my brain again, so I turned to glare at my cousin, who just grinned at my discomfort. Since when had sweet, fun Livvy become so darn evil? It was really hard to think of her as the small girl I'd played _Twister_ with as a little girl.

Katherine smirked then, "Bonnie, if you think I'd kill you now, you know nothing about me," She ran a hand through her dark hair.

"I guess I don't know you then and I don't want to," I whispered icily in a voice almost to myself. But I knew Katherine would hear. Vampire hearing and all that.

Katherine giggled, "Well, I don't care if you want to or not. You're going to get to know me and far away from your little friends. I'll come back for Stefan and Damon later after I torture you a little," She explained, looking at me with those beady brown eyes of hers exactly the same color as Elena's.

I sighed but didn't say anything. I had to replenish my strength; I needed to save it. I might be able to overpower Olivia later even though evil magic makes a witch way more powerful than a witch who does good.

"Good, then that's settled," Katherine chirped a couple of seconds later. She yanked my arm roughly, making me fly upwards. I tugged away, but she just giggled again and held on stronger. I looked down towards my hand; there were red marks around the places she was gripping my skin. I grimaced, trying again my spell thing but I needn't have even tried; I could hear Olivia chanting.

"Is it time for phase 2, my lady?" Olivia sang in a voice so foreign to her old one, I could hardly recognize it. It was deeper and more serious; way more ominous.

Katherine nodded, "Yes, Livvy. Say goodnight, Bonnie," She chirped, offering me a sweet smile.

"What do you mean goodnight?" I asked, in the fiercest voice I could muster. Which wasn't very fierce considering how tired and powerless I felt.

Katherine giggled again, "Oh Bonnie. Charming ,naïve, innocent Bonnie. I can see why Damon loves you so much. You're definitely the sweet girl next door," She said in a quiet voice.

I was about to question her again, when she sank her teeth back into my neck. I screamed as hard as I could, the pain filling me once again. I screamed again, wanting to stop the pain by any way. Katherine didn't stop though; she enjoyed my pain. Suddenly, I felt something heavy hit my head and then it all went black.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Thank you," I met the eye of the salesperson quickly as he handed me my giant pink gift bag filled with a big brown teddy bear that said 'I'm beary sorry' on it in pink letters. It was cute and I really hoped Bonnie liked it. I sighed, thinking of how mad she was at me. I could understand why she'd be angry at me. After all, I'd be angry if after I'd been invited for a date at Bonnie's house, I walked in and found her kissing Stefan or something. She had every right to be mad, but I had to explain to her that the kiss was nothing; that it wasn't my fault. It was all that little bitch they call all Elena. She was the one who ruined everything between Bonnie and me.

I got into the car, not wanting to think of Elena. Thinking of her now made me plain out furious. Sure, I had given in to her, but that was only because she wouldn't stop. Her grip on me was very powerful too so that was really weird. I started for the boarding house, deciding I'd pick up the flowers I'd brought for the dinner and take them to her as well.

I pulled out of the parking lot and towards the boarding house; letting thoughts of Bonnie consume me. We were so different, but even though it was lame to say it, we belonged together. And I had found something out; I _loved _Bonnie Bennett. So sue me, I'm in love with a witch. I would have to tell her. Maybe it would make her take me back. Anything that could stand a chance, I had to try. I needed my little witch back.

I stopped the car in front of the boarding house, and jumped out, the bag in my hand. I ran towards the door, and opened it, not bothering to knock. Stefan and Elena were seated on the couch, serious looks on their faces. I glared at them for a second before heading for the kitchen. I picked up the bouquet of flowers from inside the vase I had placed on the center of the dining table, and stuffed them into the gift bag.

I headed back out into the living room. "Damon," Elena called, sounding sad and tired but I didn't want to speak to her.

I continued towards the door. "Damon," Elena called again, her voice was frantic.

I ignored her, pushing the door open. I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder. I looked up to see my brother standing there. I shot him an icy glare. "What the hell do you want?" I asked, clutching the gift bag tight.

"Elena has a theory about the kiss thing," Stefan explained, his green eyes genuine.

"No! Not your slut girlfriend," I muttered, turning away.

Stefan didn't let go of my shoulder. "Damon! It's a good one. She didn't do it. I know she didn't," He blurted out.

"Well I know she did," I replied, huffily.

Stefan shot me a sympathetic look for some reason. "Katherine's back," Stefan said then, and I just glared at him.

"That is just ridiculous. You really do want to do anything to clear your little angel's name even though she has a dirty little secret don't you?" I shot him an incredulous look.

Stefan sighed, "I know she's telling the truth, I trust her," He explained and Elena came over, shooting me an annoyed look.

"I didn't do it, Damon. Dammit, you have got to believe me dude. Heck if I kissed you I would have at least admitted it," She burst out.

I sighed, "Give me one good reason Katherine would be back," I told them, shooting a glare at Elena.

Elena hesitated, and then shook her head. "I've got nothing. But it could be anything," She added, looking down.

"And your point is?" I asked, tiredly. I had to go to Bonnie now.

"I don't really have a point. Katherine's back, period. And I talked to Bonnie. Talk about an angry witch," Elena shuddered, but she looked sad all the same.

"I'm going to head to her now," I muttered, trailing off as a strange noise filled my mind. Some sort of screaming. Bonnie's screaming. I gasped looking around.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked, feeling confused.

Elena looked around too, "No," she looked wary.

"I didn't either, brother," Stefan explained, shooting me a curious look.

The screaming in my mind got louder. It must be the Psychic bond. I was bonded to her. I gasped again, dropping the gifts to the floor. I ran out of the door and towards the car. Elena and Stefan ran after me.

"Where are you going?" Elena shouted as I jumped in the front seat of my car.

"I'm saving Bonnie," I cried, knowing I was pressed for time.

I started the engine and heard the back doors open and close. I looked back and saw Elena and Stefan sitting there.

"I'm coming. Bonnie's my best friend," Elena explained, fastening her seatbelt.

"And she's my friend too," Stefan added.

"Okay, there's time for sentimental speeches later. Please no talking so I can focus," I muttered, pulling the car out of the driveway and into the street in record time.

"Whoa," I heard Elena exclaim as she hung onto her chair.

"I didn't tell you to come," I reminded her, between clenched teeth.

"I know. I have to come though," She shot back, her voice strained.

I sighed and concentrated on driving as fast as I could to Bonnie's house. I jumped out of the car before I parked it, and I scratched my knees but of course they healed in seconds. I wiped my forehead and walked to the front door. I knocked once, twice, but there was no answer.

"No answer," I said, trying to keep my cool. I felt worried about her. I hadn't been worried about someone for a long time before I met Bonnie.

Elena ran forward, trying the door. To all our surprises, it flung open. I hurried in, flicking on the light that was by the door. It was silent in the house, no sound at all. "I'll check upstairs. You guys check here," I muttered, running up the stairs before they could answer.

I hurried into Bonnie's room, scanning it as quickly as I could. There was no sign of her. Her bed was ruffled as if she had slept in it for a while at least. I touched it, but it wasn't warm. It surely smelled of Bonnie though and I would have stayed here sniffing it forever if I wasn't on a mission.

I sprinted out of the room after I had checked it thoroughly and after checking the bathroom, which was also a Bonnie free zone, I headed into her mothers bedroom; the one room in the entire house I had never been in before. I opened the door carefully in case she was there, but I remembered that I hadn't seen her car when I'd parked my own in Bonnie's driveway.

The room was large but very simply styled. A plain looking double bed was placed in the side of the room by the window, and a wardrobe of the same boring beige color was opposite it and a dressing table beside it. I searched the room quickly, but there was no sign of her. I checked her mother's bathroom as fast as I could, before hurrying back downstairs.

"Any luck?" I asked, hopefully.

Stefan shook his head, "No, sorry man," He murmured, sounding concerned too. But then again, Stefan was always concerned. Elena was holding something up. I looked up to find one of the wooden chairs of Bonnie's dining table in her hand. But it was broken as if it was smashed or something. It looked like it'd been hit on something and broke. After surveying it closer, I was horrified to find that on one edge of the chair there was something red and dried that resembled blood. I sniffed it to find it smelling exactly like Bonnie's. Who would do this? Elena's Katherine theory was starting to make sense. But why the hell would she do this? Maybe it was someone else or something else.

"What are we going to do?" Elena sounded anxious, and like she was going to cry.

"We're going to save Bonnie," I told her in the surest voice I could. I gulped though. Bonnie could be anywhere in Mystic Falls, or maybe not even Mystic Falls; maybe her captor had taken her somewhere else.

"Damon?" Elena's voice was quiet.

"Yes?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. I started out of Bonnie's house. Elena and Stefan followed. Stefan gently closed the door behind him and we got into my car.

"What if Bonnie left on her own? What if she doesn't want to be saved?" Elena asked, strapping her seatbelt up.

"She does," I muttered, starting the engine.

"But how do you know, brother?" It was Stefan this time; his voice patient and inquisitive at the same time.

I sighed, "I just do. We're going to save Bonnie. At least I am. You can just get out of here if you don't want to," I muttered.

"No way. I'm in," Elena put in, sounding strong-minded.

"Me too," Stefan chimed in.

I sighed again, "Then stop asking things," I pleaded as I pulled out of the road. I drove in random directions, letting my impulse take me. Maybe the psychic bond would help me. It was all I could hope.

"Just one last question Damon," Elena's voice was pleading. She continued before I could protest. "Where are we going?"

"I don't kn-." I trailed off as an image filled my mind. I knew where she was. It was the only place Bonnie was scared of. The place I'd always had to protect her from. Even in her dreams.

"Huh?" Elena asked.

"Shut up, Elena. I know where she is," I told her, firmly before steering the car in the right direction. I knew where she was now, but the question was; would I get to her on time?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this one was short, but it was all I had time to write considering school and all that. And now I have barely any homework but when the assignments start to pile up, I'll probably only be able to update on weekends so let's just keep our fingers crossed I don't get a heavy homework load!**

**REVIEW please!**

**Peace and Love! (: **

**Lillian CullenSalvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	29. The Cave

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 28- The Cave**

**A/N: Hey guys… I'm really sorry about not being able to update for ages… I was busy with school; projects, homework, quizzes and much more… (: I have the day off today though, so I thought I'd update this. I left you guys at such a cliffhanger and that was mean :P Thanks to all my fans; those who reviewed and those who alerted and faved the story… I owe you it all… **

**Enjoooy (:**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

The first thing I felt as I gained conscious was the cold. It was freezing wherever I was. I shivered, rubbing my hands together. I let my eyes flicker open and I squinted around me. I couldn't see much. It wasn't pitch dark, but it wasn't light either and there was an unpleasant damp smell coming from the corners beside me. I tried to stand up, feeling my legs stiff from misuse. How long had I been out? What had happened? I remembered Katherine, and Cousin Olivia, but all the rest of my thoughts were in a big jumble. I stuck my hand up trying to reach for the top of this dark room and I touched it. It wasn't very high. I looked around, realizing I was in some sort of cave. It was big though, and a bowl of water had been placed on the floor beside me. _At least you didn't forget the water, Katherine. _I snarled sarcastically in my mind. I looked around; trying to see if Katherine was there, but there was no sign of the sadistic vampire bitch.

I saw a doorway a couple of meters away from me, so I snuck towards it, trying not to make any noise. Maybe it was unguarded. As I neared the door, I felt the crackle of leaves under my feet and I cursed. I heard a giggle, and recognized it as Livvy's. She was standing by the door. I could make out her petite silhouette, her crazy brown pixie hair all spiky and cute. I stormed over to her, and she just folded her arms across her chest and stared coldly ahead.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from breaking. Olivia didn't reply; she just stared ahead, her brown eyes focused. She was chanting again. That stupid compulsion. Maybe if I distracted her I would be able to remember a spell. It was worth a try.

"Why, Livvy? We were best friends," I reminded her, putting a helpless tone into my voice. I had to be convincing if I was going to fool her.

"We never were," She spat back, not even making eye contact. Her lips moved slightly as she continued with her spell.

"We were, and now you're trying to kill me," My voice broke and I sighed.

"I'm not trying to kill you. Katherine is," Olivia corrected, coldly.

"But you're helping her," I put in.

"It's all part of the deal," She murmured, her brown eyes sparkling devilishly.

"What deal?" I asked, trying to get her to stop her chant. Her lips moved and I could see that she was concentrating on the spell even in her mind. I had to work harder at distracting her.

Olivia sighed, "It's none of your business. But if you must know, I'm getting riches and power," Her lips formed a smug smile.

"For what price?" I asked, "Grams would never have been pleased with you,"

"I know she won't be. Wait a second, what do you mean would have never? Why are you talking in the past tense?" Olivia was caught off guard, and I took the opportunity to scan my mind for a spell. Her spell was still going, but not strongly. I could access some parts of my mind.

"Grams died, Olivia. She died trying to save Katherine from the tomb which she never was in," I responded, hoping to get the right reaction out of Olivia. I did. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Grams had been her favorite grandma too. She'd taught us well as young little girls. She was a smart woman.

"Ignis Blazeo," I muttered, causing the leaves beside my feet to set on fire, forming a wall between me and Olivia. I stepped back, making the fire bigger and Olivia cried out Katherine's name. She was then chanting in a loud voice, but her voice sounded like she was crying, so she didn't have much control over her spell. All the better for me.

"You little bitch!" I heard Katherine shout a couple of seconds later. I grinned, making the fire blaze higher so she couldn't reach me.

"That would be you," I shot back, folding my arms across my chest.

Katherine growled, "Concentrate or I'll hurt you," She snarled to Olivia and I sighed, keeping the fire up.

"Okay… okay.." Olivia was stuttering, in a scared voice.

"Then why is the fire still on? Focus or you die too," Katherine hissed in an evil sounding voice.

I heard Olivia let out a cry and then she was sighing and chanting louder. I gasped as my thoughts began swirling again and I lost control of my fire. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ I thought to myself as it started to get smaller.

"Good girl," Katherine complimented Olivia with a giggle. I could see them both now. The fire was smaller, and I felt like I was getting weaker. Katherine smirked at me as the fire was reduced to a minimum. She stepped over the tiny spark and frowned at me.

"You just don't give up, do you?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"I guess I don't," I shot back; feeling headache from all the power Olivia was using to control my mind. She had a pained expression on her face too, shiny eyes and damp cheeks from the crying. Probably because of Grams.

"I'm going to have fun playing with you," Katherine let out a giggle, sounding ridiculously like an innocent naïve teenage girl. She was petite enough to be one too.

I sighed, bracing myself for the worst. I had a feeling I was going to experience pain like I never had before. And the worst feeling ever was that I was helpless. I couldn't do anything. For the first time in my life, I was powerless.

"Now I need to go check something, so you're going to be nice and calm," Katherine cooed, coming closer to me. She smirked and I scowled at her.

Her brown eyes sparkled with anticipation and I saw her fist as it came towards me, but I was too tired to stop it. I was being weakened and Katherine knew it. She was stronger than me even before the weakening though.

"See you in a while," She sang, and with that her fist met my head and I let out a loud cry before I blacked out, falling into the darkness once again.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Are you sure this is where Bonnie is?" Elena asked, as I drove the car as fast as I could to the clearing Bonnie had been attacked in. I was sure now that Katherine was the one who attacked her, but why had Bonnie been so powerless? I didn't even know. She could be more powerful than Katherine if she used her full strength, but what if there was someone else helping Katherine? If that was the case, I didn't know if Bonnie would be able to fight them off. She was tiny but she was strong, fierce and determined. I loved that about her.

I nodded at Elena, just as I stopped the car by the woods. I started running and Elena and Stefan followed behind me. I was faster though; Stefan had to run at human speed with Elena. I was at the center of the clearing in 2 seconds and I looked around, but it was empty. I racked my brain for any other pieces of information I could gather. I didn't even believe in god, but I prayed to him, pleading for any lead to lead me to Bonnie. I had to find her.

The information came to me after a few seconds. I realized with an amazed sensation that this was 'Katherine's clearing'. She'd taken me here back in 1864, before she'd been taken away to go to the church and after I'd known she was a vampire. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized that before.

**Flashback**

"_Where are you taking me, Katherine?" I asked the beautiful woman in front of me. She was dressed in a pink dress which flowed perfectly and her long wavy hair hung down her back; perfectly styled of course. She giggled and pulled my hand, squeezing it slightly and sending a thrill through my body. She looked back at me, her brown eyes mischievous._

"_It's somewhere special. I call it my clearing. It's the place I come to think. I haven't shown it to anyone before," She explained, humming a little to herself._

"_Have you shown it to Stefan?" I asked, feeling the question shoot out of my mouth before I could stop it._

_Katherine smiled her secret smile. "Why do you keep asking about your brother, Damon?" She wanted to know, an amused tone in her voice._

"_Because you love me not him," I remember stating and Katherine giggled._

"_I love you both. I have great plans for us," She sang._

_I sighed, "Where is your clearing?" I asked._

"_Close your eyes," She ordered, and I obeyed. She placed her hand over my eyes for further measure and she dragged me along again. I could tell we were entering through a forest because some thorns scratched me as I made my way through. Then I felt soft grass under my feet and I smelt sweet flowers._

"_You can open now," She sang, and I did. I was in a clearing. The grass was all green and it stretched forever. There were flowers across the edges, all sorts of beautiful colors. There were pink, red, yellow and many more._

"_Aren't you going to offer me a flower, Mr. Salvatore?" Katherine teased, looking up at me through her eyelashes._

_I chuckled, "Of course, Ms. Pierce. Which color would you prefer?" I murmured, heading for the flower beds._

"_I think pink would match my dress," She stated, following me._

"_I think so too," I picked one out and handed it to her. She threaded it through her hair and smiled._

"_Beautiful," I stated and she giggled._

"_How do you like my clearing?" She asked, spreading her arms out._

"_It's marvelous, like you my dear," I whispered._

_She smiled, "That's not the most marvelous part. I have an even more secret place here. It's my special cave," she explained._

"_Where is that?" I remember asking._

"_Deeper into the woods by here," She said, "It's built out of the strongest rock. I believe it shall stay for hundreds of years unscathed," _

_I smiled, "Genius. Did you build it?" I had asked, as she starting leading me towards the forest. _

_Katherine smirked and shook her head, "Do I look like a builder, Damon dear? Of course not, I had some of my, er, fans build it for me," She giggled sounding devilish. _

_I nodded, as I followed her into a deep dark part of the forest. Suddenly she made a left turn into a place that was very cold. I shivered, but Katherine went on deeper into the dark, cold place. She stopped at a huge stone wall and smiled._

"_How are we going to get in?" I asked her._

"_It's charmed. Any one can open it, as long as they have on a ring charmed by Emily," She explained, sounding pleased._

"_What's the spell?" I asked._

"_No no no. There is no spell, foolish love. You just place your hand on the rock for a few seconds and it opens," She cried, placing her hand to the dark damp looking rock. A few seconds later, the rock pushed aside like a door and we both stepped into the dark cave._

"_Come along," Katherine sang, walking further in. I noticed that the door closed behind us, securing us in. I followed her, a little uneasy. It was dark here; not pitch dark but I had to strain my eyes to see my surroundings. She led me to a big cave door on the side, "This is where I keep my food," She explained, gesturing to the door. I peered inside and saw a couple of humans like me lying on the floor. Some were passed out, but others looked up at Katherine expectantly. One backed away and Katherine giggled._

"_I love to play with my food," She said, proudly._

_I looked around again, and gestured to another secluded area of the cave. "What is that?" I asked her._

"_Oh that's where I keep the prisoners who are trying to escape but I need their blood so they need guards. A couple of my vampire friends stand guard to keep them in place," She explained, breezily._

"_Oh," I muttered, feeling a little scared._

"_Don't be scared, Damon. I'll never hurt you," She stroked my cheek lightly sending a shiver down my spine._

"_Can we go back into the forest, love?" I asked, uneasily. I didn't like it here; it was creepy._

_Katherine nodded, "Of course, just let me feed a little," She murmured, and with that, she jumped towards a victim, and I looked away, my ears filled with pained screaming._

**End of Flashback**

"What are you doing, Damon?" Elena asked, nudging me and breaking me out of my flashback.

I didn't reply. Instead I ran towards the forest. Katherine was keeping Bonnie in her cave, without a doubt in the section for 'unwilling' prisoners.

"Where are you going?" Stefan yelled from behind me. I could hear Elena panting as she tried to keep up. I ignored them both; ducking into the dark part of the forest Katherine had led me to so many years ago. The memory was so vivid; I remembered it as if it was just yesterday. I turned left, just as Katherine had and I was immediately consumed in cold darkness. I ran forward, locating the dark stone door easily. Nothing had changed about it.

I stood in front of the door, letting Stefan and Elena catch up with me. "Stefan, carry Elena," I ordered, keeping my voice level.

"Why?" Stefan sounded confused, and Elena looked exhausted from the run.

"Just do it. You have to get through quickly," I explained, briskly.

Stefan shrugged, and lifted Elena into his arms. She leaned her head on his chest, and looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath, hoping for the best. I heard Bonnie's cry in my mind, and I could sense she was close. I had to see her; to make sure she was okay. I placed my hand to the stone, as firmly as I could and I waited. Nothing happened. I let out a cry and took my hand away; I placed it back again.

"What the heck are you doing, brother?" Stefan wanted to know.

"I think I know. Bonnie told me about this once. Sometimes when witches charm rings they can be sort of like keys to doors, right?" Elena sounded breathless as she hopped out of Stefan's arms.

"Yes, but it wont open," I complained, pressing my hand again to the rock.

Elena sighed, looking like she was trying very hard to remember. "Katherine might have not been telling you the whole truth," She cried out, looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "This is no time to play games, Elena,"

"I'm not, just wait a second. Give me your ring, Stefan," She cried out, sounding desperate.

"Why?"

"Just give it to me, you'll be fine. We're not in the sun," Elena looked like she was going to cry. Stefan shrugged and handed her the ring. She slipped it on her finger and pressed her hand to the door. A few seconds later, the stone pushed aside, and let us in.

I looked at Elena in disbelief. We followed her inside and the door sealed behind us. "Bonnie told me that sometimes when the ring is used as a key; it is only for a certain blood line. And I'm related to Katherine so…" She trailed off, as she handed the ring back to Stefan. He slipped it on.

"So the door opened," Stefan sounded pleased. He kissed Elena on the cheek.

"Okay, time for kissing later. Now we have to save Bonnie," I started walking briskly through the cave, hoping that Katherine wasn't there. Maybe she went to do something and we could save Bonnie without her being there. It would be way easier; Katherine was more powerful than even Stefan and I together. And Elena didn't even stand a chance.

I noticed the unguarded door to my left, and I peered inside but there was no Bonnie. There were a few other victims, a guy with his eyes pressed closed and two girls looking pained.

"We have to save them too," Elena cried, looking towards the humans.

"Keep your voice low," I hissed, "And we'll save them later. We came for Bonnie and besides, Katherine compelled them,"

Elena sighed and she and Stefan followed me towards the secluded area of the cave. It felt darker and damper here. And there was a figure in front of the door. "Olivia Bennett?" Elena cried out, looking unable to believe herself. We stopped beside the young human who looked to be Bonnie's age. The girl looked away, and before Elena could say anything more, I heard a familiar giggle from inside.

I pushed past Olivia and scanned the room. Bonnie was indeed in there, but she was lying on the floor, her eyes closed. My heart hurt as I saw her looking so weak and in pain. I had to save her.

I started towards her, but a familiar voice chilled me to the bone, "Ooh, Damon, Elena and Stefan? What a lovely surprise. Come to join the party too?" I turned to find myself face to face with Katherine Pierce and she was smirking big time.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be action filled. What do you think will happen?**

**REVIEW and I'll try to update soon!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	30. A Special Visit

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 29- A Special Visit**

**A/N: Hey guys! I truly apologize for the delay in updates… I have been really busy with school! Thanks to all who reviewed… I love you lots like jelly tots (: And I just wanted to say that this story is coming to an end soon… Just a couple more chapters (: **

**Thanks for your support and Enjoy!**

**Lily **

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. And so was the rest of my body. My hands were aching and as I looked down I saw that they were chained. I was chained to the wall, actually. I heard a whimper beside me and I gasped as I saw Elena to my side, tears streaming down her face. She was chained too and Stefan was chained beside her, his head in his hands. I looked to my other side and my heart broke as I saw Damon, a look on intense pain on his face.

"Damon," I whispered, not wanting to attract any attention. I looked around the dark room which was empty except for us. Katherine had disappeared somewhere, but Olivia was still there, a small smirk on her face but her eyes were dim and wet with tears. She was still using super compulsion only now in addition to her chanting a spell to make me forget magic, she was also torturing Stefan and Damon. She looked sleepy though and every so often she'd slip and I'd get a glimpse of my spells.

I searched through my mind for a spell to unchain us, fighting Olivia who looked tired as it was. I pushed myself and with a final burst of power, I got the spell and the chains opened. We were all free. Olivia looked at me tiredly for a second before falling into a deep sleep. She looked exhausted, and almost fully drained of her powers. I could tell from her aura. This was good. Maybe we could get out.

"Bonnie," Damon replied, offering me a tiny smile.

I forced myself to smile back, "I'm sorry," I muttered, turning my body to face him.

He looked confused, "Why are you sorry? I kissed Katherine,"

"I didn't believe you when you said it wasn't Elena and that it didn't mean anything to you. I should have believed you. Maybe we would have been prepared for Katherine if I had," I whispered, feeling some tears come to my eyes.

Damon sighed, "Nobody can ever be prepared for Katherine. She plays dirty," He murmured.

I sighed too, and leaned towards Damon who suddenly got a determined look in his blue eyes.

"Bonnie?" He said, sounding firm.

I nodded, hardly able to move my body was so stiff. "Yes?" I asked.

"I want to tell you something,"

"What?" I asked, weakly.

"I'm in love with you, Bonnie Bennett. I should have told you before. I love you, and I mean it," He whispered, looking into my eyes with his blue damp ones.

I almost cried the gesture was so sweet. I was about to reply when I heard Katherine's voice. "Well well well. Isn't that just too sweet? Two lovers exchanging declarations of their amour," Katherine cackled and as she noted that Olivia was asleep, she got a furious look in her eyes.

She headed over to her and started shaking her and Livvy woke with a start, looking around.

"What are you doing asleep? They could have escaped, Bennett," She snarled, and Olivia nodded, looking slightly scared as she started to chant. She looked exhausted though.

"Voxio Surgio!" I yelled, remembering a spell to amplify power. Katherine growled and lunged at me, but I got away to the other side of the cave.

"Don't do this, Olivia!" Bonnie cried, "You're my cousin,"

Olivia looked mad, "Grams always preferred you. Why should I not?"

I sighed, just as Katherine lunged at me, grabbing me from the neck. I cried out in pain, and I saw Damon from the corner of my eye come towards her, looking angry. Elena cried out at the same time, but Stefan pulled her back.

"Damon don't," I hissed, wincing as Katherine held on tighter to my neck.

Damon just ignored me, and grabbed Katherine, who had a smug smile on her face.

"Damon, I knew you'd show up. If I didn't love you, I'd think it was sweet for you to be crushing on a Bennett witch. But I do love you and that means I'm going to have you. Only me," Katherine explained, her hand still on my neck.

"Never," Damon replied, fiercely. He gripped her harder but she didn't even wince.

"Come on, Damon. Be reasonable. You love me, I know you do. And I love you. We make a perfect couple. You me and Stefan of course," She winked at Stefan who was sitting with Elena. Elena was crying still. Stefan glared at her, and wrapped his arm around Elena.

"No, I moped over you for a long time. But I don't love you any more," Damon replied, injecting venom into his voice. I pulled away from Katherine, but her grip was too strong. Her nails dug into my skin, and I yelped in pain.

"Sure you do. Now kiss me or I'll snap her neck," Katherine taunted, puckering her lips up and turning to Damon. She was so manipulative and sick it made me ill.

"You'd never do that," Damon replied, evenly but his voice cracked on the last word.

"Oh I would. Kiss me in front of your crush. Go on; just one snap and it'll be no more Bonnie Bennett,"

"You promised Emily you'd protect her line," Damon reminded her.

"Promises are broken. You promised you'd love me forever. So kiss me," Katherine repeated.

Damon sighed, and Katherine tightened her grip on me again.

"Can't" I gasped "Breathe!"

Damon glared at Katherine, leaning in to kiss her. She held onto him and kissed him back with all her might, pushing me back into the wall. I fell down next to Stefan and Elena, feeling like my bones were cracking. I felt an intense flood of jealousy and anger as I saw Katherine and Damon kiss and I wondered if I could channel that emotion into power. Damon pulled away quickly, but Katherine pulled him back. I looked away, disgusted.

"Olivia! Stop it, please. We were best friends," I pleaded with my cousin. We had to get out of here. And we had to destroy Katherine.

Olivia snorted, "You never really liked me,"

"I did! I swear I did. Grams would have been so upset at what you're doing now," I told her, softly.

Olivia just ignored me, but I could see a single big tear make its way out of her brown eyes.

Katherine giggled as she came towards me, dragging Damon along. "You see, Bonnie, Olivia would never betray me," She looked smug and I sighed as Olivia looked away from me. I saw her wipe a tear off her face, but then I had to turn back to Katherine who was nearing Elena.

"Don't you dare touch her," I shouted, running towards my best friend.

Katherine giggled again, and stroked Elena's cheek. "I'm not going to hurt her now. It's just amazing how we're so alike," Her voice was all high and childish, yet I knew she was dangerous and that she would and could hurt Elena. Elena tried to push her away, backing into Stefan who had adopted a protective stance.

"Step away Katherine," Stefan warned, standing up to shield Elena.

"Don't worry about Elena. She and Bonnie are going to a good place. Then you, me and Damon can live the way we were meant to. Together forever," Katherine cried, backing a little away from Elena.

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Katherine," Damon informed her, scowling.

"Neither do I," Stefan backed him up, wrapping his arms tightly around Elena who had a sort of angry look on her face.

Katherine was by him in a flash, dragging me along as she gripped Elena on the other side. She stood, holding each one of us with either of her hands. Stefan grunted angrily, pushing towards Elena but Katherine yanked us to the other side of the cave. Both Stefan and Damon followed.

Elena cried out as Katherine dug her fingers into her neck and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. "Nonsense boys, everyone wants me," Katherine cackled, sounding mildly amused. She removed her hand from our necks and wrapped them around our waists, pulling us closer to her. I shot a look at Elena who looked terrified. Yes, bold brave brilliant Elena Gilbert was scared. And so was I. Because I knew that I was powerless and Katherine was overflowing with power.

Stefan and Damon lunged towards her, but she just smirked and said, "Olivia. Plan B,"

Both brothers looked confused, but then Olivia was chanting something different and the two vampires were writhing on the floor. Katherine smirked again and hugged us close.

"Stop it, Olivia! Give us a break!" I yelled, pulling away from Katherine.

"Such a feeble weak attempt," Katherine sang, holding me with much ease.

"Olivia, we're family. I can't believe you'd actually hurt some people I care about. Grams would have been very mad and very very disappointed. She loved us both equally and you know it. Katherine is tricking you," I shouted, and Katherine put her hand over my mouth, muffling the sound.

Olivia turned away from me, but I could see that she was crying. Stefan and Damon continued crawling around in pain and Katherine looked extremely amused. "What a show," She murmured, gripping us tightly.

"Livvy!" I cried out, but she just kept chanting.

"Olly Volly?" I asked, using Gram's nickname for her. Tears were flowing freely down her face now, and at the nickname she gasped but kept talking. Suddenly though, she started sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry, Katherine," She explained, tearfully and she stopped chanting and started out of the room. Stefan and Damon stood up, looking only slightly pained now.

Katherine roared out furiously, throwing Elena and I towards the wall. Stefan and Damon rushed over to us and I hugged Damon quickly before turning back to Katherine and Olivia.

"I told you if you did this, I would kill you," Katherine hissed to Olivia, grabbing her from the neck of her shirt. Olivia was still crying.

"I can't… can't do this to G-grams," She explained, tearfully.

"You stupid little Bennett. I should have known you were all the same. I'm sorry, Olivia. You broke your promise; our deal is off and I am going to kill you," Katherine explained, in a high fake nice voice.

"No, Katherine…. Please…" Olivia was sobbing as Katherine grabbed her tightly.

I sighed as I felt my powers flow back to me. "I have to save her," I whispered to Damon.

"What? She tried to kill us," He hissed back.

"But Grams would have wanted me to help. And besides, I have to be the better person," I sighed and started towards them.

"Ignisio Surgio!" I shouted, feeling a blast of power rush through me. Katherine went up in flames, dropping Olivia who lay on the ground, curled into a ball.

"You bitch!" Katherine shouted, lunging for me. I could only hold the fire for so long, so it was put out.

"You're the one who's a freaking bitch. I'm sick of you hurting the people I love," I explained, trying to control my anger.

"They're the people _I _love. You can't have Damon or Stefan," She hissed the last word, turning to Elena who was in Stefan's arms. Elena shot her an icy look which Katherine returned.

"We can," I replied, surely.

"No, I'm the one who made it possible for you even to meet them. If it wasn't for me then they would have died back in 1864," Katherine sang, scowling at me.

"Well, I guess I should thank you then," I smiled at her not in a nice way though and she lunged at me again. I sent a blast of air at her and she stumbled but neared me again.

I suddenly got extremely mad; remembering all the things she'd done to me. And to Stefan and Elena and Damon. She had hurt, tortured, chained and almost killed us. She had to pay for it, and I didn't care if I took her life as a forfeit. In fact if I did, I'd save millions of people. I focused all my power and closed my eyes, knowing what I had to do.

I let the power flow through my body, filling me with happiness and warmth and I saw Grams in front of me. She was smiling and floating. And suddenly the image in the cave froze and she was the only moving thing.

"Grams, what are you doing here?" I murmured.

"I'm going to lend you power, dear. You need it. Katherine broke her promise to Emily and she's going to pay," Grams explained, coming towards me.

"How are you here?" I felt tears come to my eyes.

"No time for questions now, dear. No just hold onto my hands and focus your power. We're going to blast this cave open,"

"But why?"

"Stop asking so many questions. We have hardly any time," Grams explained.

I nodded, holding onto her hands. "Repeat after me," She murmured a few seconds later.

I nodded again, trying hard not to cry.

"Ego dico superio vox ofo veneficus pro nos ut commodo nos suum vox parumper puteus necessarius negotium. Vox proventus! Vox proventus ultra unda , aer , incendia quod terra. Commodo nos. Vox proventus!" She cried out, and I repeated slowly.

As soon as the last word left my mouth, I felt a surge of electricity that I'd never felt before. l felt the power flood through me, enveloping every inch of my body and making me feel invincible. Grams smiled at me.

"Well done, Bonnie. I knew I could believe in you," She murmured, and she started backing away from me.

"Don't go! Grams, don't leave me," I was crying now.

"Be strong, dear. You need to have faith in yourself. I have taught you all I can, and now I must leave you," She explained.

"Will you come back?" I asked, hopefully.

Grams shook her head, "You don't need me anymore. You have friends and family who care about you and Olivia. She is a good child at heart. You can learn together and maybe some day I will come to see you both," She murmured.

I nodded, biting my lip to stop crying. Grams was right. I had to be strong for the sake of all my friends and Olivia. Even though she'd done wrong, I had to save her too.

"And Bonnie?"

"Yes, Grams?" I replied, earnestly as I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"I was mistaken about that Damon boy," She explained, smiling a little.

"So was I," I replied, returning her smile.

"So you have my blessing to be with him. I will make sure the elders look upon you both with happiness and a life full of love," She murmured.

I smiled again, "Thank you. I love you, Grams,"

"I love you too, dear." She said and with that she shot me one last smile and disappeared.

Exactly 2 seconds later the scene unfroze, but I had a new power inside of me. Not just the strength I had borrowed from Grams, but also a new source of power. Self confidence.

I let the power gather to me, and then shouted, "Prameium! Vox proventus!" before Katherine even had a chance to react.

Suddenly the walls of the cave burst open, and I saw the dark night sky above me. I felt power swirl all around me, and Katherine screamed. When all the commotion stopped, the cave had exploded into a million tiny pieces and we were lying in the clearing. I got up, and looked behind me, seeing that Stefan, Damon and Elena were standing in a protective triangle behind me, looking amazed at what had just happened. Olivia was lying in front of me, her hands on her head so I dragged her behind them.

I looked around for Katherine and saw her standing by the trees. We locked eyes and she ran towards me, looking furious.

"That was my favorite hiding place!" She burst out, angrily.

I smirked, "Oh well. It _was_," I replied and Katherine lunged at me, yanking my hair.

I pulled away, "Vox proventus!" I said, evenly and she was sent backwards. She ran at me again and Stefan and Damon started towards her.

"No," I told them, "Stay back. I have a plan,"

"What is it?" Damon looked angrily at Katherine who was starting toward us again, a murderous look in her brown eyes.

I smiled, "Here's what we're going to do,"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for leaving it at such a cliffhanger but I have to go study for a Math quiz. I really hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon!**

**(: Review for a preview!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD… **


	31. Destruction

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 30- Destruction**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just wanted to thank all those who reviewed. Like I said before, this story is shortly coming to an end. Boy has it been a long journey (: Anyway, enough of my chatter.. here's the update!**

**P.S I put a poll on my profile for a new story. Please vote! **

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"What is it?" I looked angrily at Katherine who was glaring back at us with dark angry eyes. I couldn't remember how I had loved her. How I had even _liked _her. She was mean, terrible being and coming from me, that really meant something.

My Bonnie smiled, "Here's what we're going to do," She mumbled and then she launched into details on our plan. I smirked as she finished up; we were going to get Katherine and we were going to get her good.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Bonnie was in action almost immediately. "Come here," She hissed at Elena as Katherine approached us. Stefan and I stood in front of her, blocking her way. She edged past us, and Elena, as according to the plan, sliced her hand open with a rock. Blood started oozing out of her wound and I had to stop myself from being tempted to drink. That was for Katherine.

Katherine sniffed the air, and rushed forward towards Elena, her lips suddenly on her arm, sucking. Elena yelped out in pain, and Bonnie shouted, "Acerio Nemius!" and a tree fell down and sharpened at her words. Katherine was too distracted by sucking Elena's blood to notice.

I rushed towards the tree branch, Stefan by my side grabbing it and shooting a worried look at Elena who was still being attacked. Bonnie looked angrily at Katherine, standing by Elena and we crouched behind Katherine with the giant stake.

Bonnie closed her eyes, looking like she was gathering her power. She sent a wave of fire towards Katherine and she pulled away from Elena, angrily. Bonnie focused the fire and yanked Elena beside Olivia who was lying on the floor. Katherine furiously got up and launched herself at Bonnie, yanking down at her hair. I was so mad, I wanted to go kill Katherine there and then but I had to stick to the plan. Bonnie was the one in charge and I had to listen to her. At least this once.

Katherine was suddenly up and she grabbed Elena from on the floor and started to run. Bonnie followed her and so did Stefan and I. She bit into Elena's neck and Elena cried out in pain. Stefan dropped his half of the stake and ran towards them, pushing Katherine. She was too strong for him though. Bonnie looked furious as she caught up with them.

"Ignosio Proventus!" She shouted, and suddenly the ground around Katherine was in flames. Stefan pulled Elena into his arms and Katherine squealed as Bonnie closed her eyes, making the power magnify. I hurried behind them and Bonnie opened her eyes for a second to wink at me.

I nodded, and with that Bonnie sent a surge of power towards Katherine, making her tumble down onto the ground. I rushed forward, pushing the stake into her heart. Katherine looked too tired to protest and a few seconds later she crumbled into dust.

XoXoXoXoXoX

After Katherine's death, everything happened so quickly. Bonnie collapsed onto the floor and I rushed towards her, carrying her in my arms. I kissed her forehead gently, knowing she was only tired from all the power she had used. She had been amazing. Without her, we might have been stuck in there forever.

Stefan and Elena were hugging and Elena looked like she was close to tears. They hurried towards us and I held Bonnie closer.

"I…I can't believe she's gone," Elena whispered, looking down at decaying Katherine.

"Neither can I," I whispered, stroking Bonnie's forehead.

"Is she okay?" Elena gestured to Bonnie, a look of concern on her face.

"I think it's just because of all the power," I explained and Elena frowned worriedly at her friend.

"Actually, that's true. It's a state of power drainage called Voxio Exhaustiouso," We heard a voice from behind us, and we turned to find Olivia curled onto the floor, her eyes red and looking extremely tired.

"What do you know, traitor?" I sneered the last word and Olivia sighed.

"I was stupid, I know. I don't even know what I was thinking," Her voice broke and she looked like she was going to cry.

Elena rushed towards her, "It's okay, Olivia. We understand," She replied.

"No _we _don't. Sabrina number 2 here was going to kill us all," I reminded them, clutching Bonnie tightly.

"She didn't mean it. Katherine probably compelled her to do the whole thing," Elena suggested, and Olivia just stared down at the ground.

I looked at Bonnie, who looked like a sleeping angel. Her wavy brown hair was messed up and her face was dirty and exhausted but she was still gorgeous.

Her eyes suddenly flickered open and I gazed into her doe like mossy green eyes and she blinked. "Tired," She whispered, sounding worn out.

I nodded, "I'll take you home so you can sleep, my Bonnie," I replied, kissing her lightly.

Her lips sort of curved into a smile and she seemed to relax in my arms.

"Is Katherine… gone?" She asked a few seconds later.

"Yes and it's all thanks to you," I reminded her.

"You all…helped,"

"You did most of it,"

Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes again. "Damon?" She asked, gently, a few seconds later.

I nodded, "Yes?"

"I love you too," She whispered, and with that, I touched my lips gently to her own. A blush colored her coffee colored cheeks and I kissed each one of them lightly.

"I love you more,"

"And Damon?"

"Yes, my angel?"

"Please take care of Livvy until I wake up," She pleaded and I sighed but nodded.

"I will. I promise you," She then fell asleep and I held her gently.

"Come on, it's time to go home. I'll come back later to get rid of her body," I gestured towards the ground.

Elena and Stefan nodded and I headed over to Olivia. I shifted Bonnie to one hand and picked Olivia up, who was also as light as a feather. I held them both and started to run back towards the car which was a little away from the woods. I opened the door and placed the Bennett cousins in the back seat. Elena got in beside them, and Stefan got into the passenger seat. I shot one last look at Bonnie before hurrying to the driver's seat.

I started the engine and took off as fast as I could towards Bonnie's house. I didn't want to stay in this cursed place any longer. I would get rid of Katherine's body and then I would never go back here again. Though I would never admit it to anyone, this place gave me the creeps.

I was parked in front of Bonnie's house in five minutes. I cursed under my breath as I saw that Bonnie's mom's car was parked in front of the house. What were we going to tell her? I looked to the backseat of the car to see that Elena was asleep and so was Olivia. Bonnie was awake though, looking sleepy. She shot me a tired smile.

"You're home," I stated, and Bonnie nodded and started to get out. I whizzed to the car door and opened it for her, before helping her out. I looked at her sleeping cousin, and after I received a pleading look from Bonnie, I scooped Olivia into my arms and started walking towards the front door. Bonnie trotted behind me, looking tired.

I rang the door bell and Bonnie's mom came to the door, looking alarmed. "Damon, have you seen-. BONNIE! Honey, where have you been? I was so worried. It seems there was an earthquake and the house furniture all got destroyed. I just came back and was about to call the police." Melissa rushed towards Bonnie and gave her a hug. Bonnie hugged her back sleepily.

"I'm sorry, mom. When the ,er, earthquake happened, I got so scared so I went to Damon's house," Bonnie was quick to find an explanation, and her mom nodded, obviously believing her.

"Thank you for making her feel safe, Damon," Melissa smiled at me, before she noticed Olivia in my arms. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is that Livvy?" She exclaimed, looking like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Bennett. We found her at the Grill," I said, quickly.

"She was in town and asked if she could stay a few days. She fell asleep in the car," Bonnie added, gesturing towards her sleeping cousin. I looked down at the sleeping witch, realizing that she actually resembled Bonnie in some ways. She had the same brown hair for one, and when she was asleep she looked so innocent and young, totally relaxed in the same way Bonnie looked.

Melissa nodded, "Of course. Let me take her to the guest room." She picked up Olivia from my arms, and carried her inside, closing the door but not before she winked at her daughter.

Bonnie blushed and turned back to me. I smiled at her, "Well, this has been an interesting day," I stated, shoving my hands into my pockets.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm beat," She murmured.

"I am tired too. Bonnie, I wanted to apologize for kissing Katherine back. I shouldn't have. It was just, she was so.."

Bonnie cut me off. She held her hand up. "Yeah, yeah. It's okay. I understand," And with that she pressed her lips to mine, sending an electric current through my body. I held her close, and she curved her back, deepening the kiss.

"HELLO? ELENA is ASLEEP in the car and she NEEDS to go home. WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW… I mean, TODAY!" Stefan yelled from in the car.

"Stop being a drama queen," I replied, cupping Bonnie's cheek with my hand.

Bonnie giggled but she pulled back, "He's right. I should get to sleep too,"

"You can't possibly think you're going to school today after all this. You need to stay and rest. You can go to school tomorrow and be fully rested," I explained.

"What do you mean today?"

"It's 3:30 AM Bonnie," I chuckled and Bonnie just nodded.

"I guess you're right. For once," She smirked and I punched her lightly.

"See you when you wake up, then?" I asked her and Bonnie nodded.

"Good night," She hugged me quickly and then started in.

"Night. Don't let the bed bugs bite," I called.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I won't," She sang, before closing the door.

I chuckled at my little witches' attitude before heading back towards the car.

"Could you have taken a little longer?" Stefan asked as I got into the car; sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Could you be a little less broody?" I replied, mirroring the sarcasm.

Stefan rolled his eyes as he started the engine, but then he sighed. "Katherine's gone forever," He stated as the car rolled down the road.

I nodded, "Yes. To hell with her. She deserves it," And with that, I made the car go as fast as possible towards the Boarding house.

XoXoXoXoXoX

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I closed my eyes as I sank down into my pillow. I was exhausted, and still drained of power, but I was happy. Katherine was gone forever. She was never going to annoy us again, or interrupt our lives. I could hardly believe it was true. I smiled as I thought of the teamwork we had all done together. Who knew I would be cooperating with vampires? Who knew I would be _dating _a vampire? I sighed. So much changes so quickly; it was hard to keep up with it all.

I was about to drift into sleep when I heard the door click, signaling someone coming in. I sat up, expecting to find Damon but instead it was a petite girl with short brown pixie hair in one of my light blue nightgowns and her brown eyes were outlined with red. Olivia.

"B-Bonnie?" Olivia sounded like she was crying.

I nodded, "Yeah?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry. I shouldn't have worked together with her. She promised me fortune and power, and a really cute boyfriend. Who wouldn't agree to work with her? And besides she was really nice to me at first, but then I can't even remember some things that happened. I don't remember how I got here in Mystic Falls. Patches of my memory have been t-t-totally wiped out. It's freaky," Olivia cried out, sitting down onto my bed.

I sighed, "its okay, Olivia. She compelled you or drugged you or whatever but it's okay. It's all over," I promised her.

"B-but I hurt you. I was going to kill you," Olivia's eyes were big and teary.

I sighed again, "You weren't yourself. You were blinded by her. It's okay," I repeated, wanting to sleep.

"It's not okay. Grams would have been so disappointed," She whimpered, burying her head in her hands.

"No, she knows you were influenced," I muttered.

"How do you know?" Her brown eyes were wide and curious.

I spoke slowly, explaining to her about when Grams had come to lend me power and to help me. And what she said about Olivia. That we should stick together and learn together.

Olivia started weeping as I finished speaking and I gave her a big hug. "I miss her," She mumbled, in a sad voice.

"Me too. I miss her more than anything. When she first died, I was so depressed but then I learned to have confidence in myself and to believe that Grams didn't waste her life. She taught me things that I will keep with me all my life," I explained to her, getting a little teary myself. I pushed the stray tear out of my eye and went on.

"Gram's wouldn't have wanted us to be sad," I whispered, and Olivia nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I know. But it's hard not to be sad.," She murmured.

"I know dear," None of us said anything for a few minutes, and then Olivia spoke quietly.

"Can I sleep with you here tonight?" She asked.

I nodded, "Sure," I opened the covers and she crawled in beside me.

"Remember when we were kids and we used to sleep with Grams in her bed?" Olivia giggled a little.

"Yeah, we'd almost always try to push her out,"

"And she'd scold us for-"

We both replied together, "Being ungrateful little hooligans," We burst out laughing and when the laughter died down, Olivia offered me a small smile.

"She was a great woman," She muttered.

I nodded, "She sure was," And with that, we snuggled up and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? It was really fun to write! The next chapter will be Valentines day and the dance and all that. I think there's about a chapter and an epilogue left in this story. I hope you guys have liked it!**

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile and vote. REVIEW please!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	32. Valentine's Day

**Love Against Fate**

**Chapter 31- Valentine's Day**

**A/N****: Hey guys! I know I just updated and all that, but seeing as there's just this one last chapter (yes, this IS the last one… There WILL be an epilogue which I will probably post this weekend and then I will be concentrating on 'Just Friends' and 'Codename Damon Salvatore') Thank you all so much for all the reviews… they really mean a lot to me! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it (: **

**Here's Chapter 31…. Enjoy! **

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning, a slight smile on my face. I felt happy for some reason. Maybe it was because I felt fully rested; every inch of my body was at peace. Maybe it was because Katherine was finally dead; that horrendous nightmare of a vampire was finally gone forever. Maybe it was because Damon Salvatore _loved _me. Or maybe it was because of the fact that for the first night since that attack in the clearing, I'd slept alone (or with Olivia) without any nightmares.

Speaking of Olivia, I forced my eyes opened and scanned the bedroom. She was nowhere to be seen, and as my eyes caught sight of the wall clock, I gasped. It was 11 AM, but it was not the same day I'd fallen asleep on; it was the next.

"You slept a lot huh, sleeping beauty?" I heard a voice come from beside the windows, and I sat up and smiled.

I nodded, "Yeah. I was tired," I murmured, looking over my boyfriend with an appreciative nod. His blue eyes were bright and amused, and his black hair was sort of messy in a way that looked good on him. Decked in black jeans and a gray shirt, he headed towards me.

"You were power drained. You needed the sleep," Damon informed me, perching beside me on the bed. He stroked my cheek, making me blush.

"I missed school though. For two days," I burst out, "I hope I didn't get any homework," I muttered.

Damon chuckled, "Elena left it over there when she came to visit last night," He informed me.

I groaned and he chuckled again, leaning towards me. "You've forgotten something," Damon sang.

"Stop singing!" I sang back, smirking a little.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. But I mean it, you've forgotten something big. What day is it today?" He smiled at me.

I tried to count the days on my fingers, but gave up. "I was asleep for like ages. How am I supposed to know?" I was mildly frustrated as I ran a hand through my wavy toffee colored hair.

Damon chuckled again, "It's February 14th! Happy Valentines Day!" He pulled a package out of his pocket with a flourish. It was wrapped in sparkly red paper with some pink bows on it. He held it out to me. I started to take it, but he pulled back. I reached for it again, and he pulled it back away from me. I scowled at him and folded my arms across my chest.

He laughed and placed it into my hands. I opened it and cried out in shock as I saw it. It was a 'DKNY's Delicious' perfume, the pink and red Valentines' day edition too. I opened the box and sprayed some on my hand, inhaling the sweet odor.

"I-I love it. How did you know I loved this perfume? I finished mine like 2 weeks ago and I was saving up to get some more. And this is a special edition; it must have cost a fortune. I have to pay you back someday.." I trailed off as Damon pressed his lips to mine, closing the distance between us. It was a sweet kiss, not one filled with passion and sensuality but rather it was a kiss that said 'I love you' or 'I care about you'. I kissed him back and he stroked my cheek lightly.

"First of all, Elena told me that it was your favorite; I'm no Edward Cullen. I don't read minds. Second, You're worth the fortune and Third, you're not paying me back Bennett so don't even try to convince me to. It's a Valentines' gift. Or consider it a Thank-you-for-helping-freeing-me-from-Katherine-gift," Damon explained.

I sighed, "Thank you. I totally forgot it was Valentines' day. I didn't get you anything…" I looked sheepishly down onto the bed covers, but Damon tilted my chin so I was looking up into ice blue pools of eyes.

"I understand," Damon smirked, looking more like his regular self, "And besides' I don't celebrate Valentine's day. It's lame. This is merely all for you,"

I giggled a little but nodded, "The dance is tonight, right?" I asked.

Damon nodded too, "Yes. At 8. I'm picking you up," He exclaimed.

I smiled, "I can't wait,"

"Neither can I,"

"BONNIE! I THINK YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH SLEEP!" I heard my mom yell.

"I should go. I'll see you at 8. I have to go pick some clothes to wear for the dance up," Damon said, standing up.

I nodded, realizing I didn't have a dress to wear. "See you then,"

Damon kissed me quickly on the forehead before starting towards the window. "I'll be the one in the tux,"

"And I'll be the one in the beautiful dress," I winked at him and Damon grinned before sneaking out the window.

I got out of bed with a sigh, heading towards the bathroom. After I splashed my face, willing myself to wake up, I headed downstairs. I sighed as I breathed in the smell of eggs and bacon. Mom was cooking meat? I hurried into the kitchen and smiled as I took in the scene in front of me; mom was sitting at the table, a plate of eggs and a glass of orange juice in front of her as she read some weird magazine of hers and Livvy was standing by the stove, frying some bacon. She smiled as I came in.

"Bonnie, you're awake!" She exclaimed, throwing some bacon and eggs onto a plate and handing them to me.

"You cook?" I asked, taking them and sitting down. I picked up the pitcher of Coffee from on the table and poured some into a mug that was also on the table, before adding a spoon of sugar and taking a big gulp.

Olivia nodded, "Uhmmm… mom taught me the basics," She took her own plate and slid onto the seat next to mine. She took a big sip of orange juice and smiled at me.

"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some clothes of yours," She explained, and I looked down at the gray sweat pants and lilac tank top she had thrown on.

I shrugged, "No, it's fine," I took a big bite of eggs and swallowed. "Wow, this is good,"

"I'll say. Olivia is a great help around the house," My mom put in, placing her magazine down and taking a bite of egg.

Olivia smiled proudly and I smiled back. "What's on your schedule today, mom?" I asked.

"I have a Protest rally with the girls. Can you believe that Carol Lockwood still wears fox scarves made of the live animals?" Mom looked like she couldn't believe what she was saying and I just shrugged.

"I guess I can believe it. She was always snobby and stuck up," I replied and Olivia giggled.

"Who is that?"

"Just one of the women here in Mystic Falls. Wife of the mayor and all that. Mom went to high school with her," I said, brightly as I finished off my breakfast. When I was done with the plate, I stood up and dumped it in the sink.

"And that was a pleasure…not," Mom grumbled and Olivia laughed.

"It seems more interesting here than it does back home," She informed us. "It's boring on the farm. I'm thinking of going to college here,"

"That would be nice. You and Bonnie used to be such good friends," Mom cried, sounding pleased.

I nodded, "We still are," I smiled at Olivia, just as the doorbell rang. I got up and rushed to it, Olivia following close behind me.

I looked through the peep hole and saw Tyler Lockwood standing there. What the heck did he want?

"Who is it?" Livvy asked, looking mildly interested.

"Just a friend," I flung open the door and smiled at Tyler.

"Hey Tyler," I smiled at him.

He smiled back, looking a little confused. "Hiya Bonnie. Nice pajamas," He gestured to my silky 'Teddy bear' PJ's.

I smirked, feeling slightly embarrassed. I'd forgotten to change.

"Thank you. What's up? Why aren't you at school?" I asked him, leaning against the doorframe.

"Erm… well nothing important is going on at school today… anyway, you know it's the Sweet Valentine's Day Dance tonight don't you?" He asked, looking nervous. He rubbed his palms together and I felt confused.

"Yeah,"

"Well.. I wanted to ask you… if you weren't going with anyone…you might want to… go?" He looked up at me, hopefully.

I understood what he wanted to say, but I offered him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. I've already agreed to go with Damon,"

"He's not even in our school," Tyler looked annoyed.

"So?"

Tyler sputtered to find a reason, but he smiled as he noticed Olivia who was standing behind me, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Who's this beautiful young woman?" He asked, winking at her. Olivia blushed.

"This is my cousin, Livvy," I informed him, and he smiled.

Livvy came forward and held out her hand, "Olivia Bennett," She stated.

"Tyler Lockwood," Tyler replied.

"Pleasure to meet you," Olivia smiled, and I smirked, standing back a bit.

"So, Olivia, are you free tonight?" Tyler looked hopeful and Olivia nodded.

"I don't believe I have any plans," Olivia looked like she was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Good. So do you want to go to The Sweet Valentine's Dance with me, tonight?" He asked her.

Olivia nodded, "I'd love to," She got a mischievous look in her eyes then, "But only if Bonnie say's you're a good guy. I wouldn't want to go with a psychopath," She smirked.

Tyler grinned, looking amused. "Why don't you ask her then?"

"Bonnie?" Olivia asked.

"Erm… he's no psycho," I assured her, grinning.

"Okay, then I guess I accept," She exclaimed, winking at Tyler who actually kind of flushed. Yes, Tyler Lockwood _flushed._

"Great. I'll come pick you up at 8?" He asked, looking very buoyant.

Olivia nodded, "We'll have to see then." She murmured, and Tyler grinned. Olivia winked at him one last time before closing the door. Then she turned to me and started jumping up and down.

"I'm going to the dance!" She cried out, hugging me. I hugged her back, and she started jumping up and down again.

"You sure are. But I for one have nothing to wear,"

Olivia stopped jumping, looking glum. "Neither do I,"

"Don't worry. We can head to the mall and pick something up quickly," I informed her and she brightened.

"Good plan. Let's go get dressed. I'll meet you at your car in 10 minutes," She explained.

I nodded, and started away from her, before turning back. "Hey smartass! Do you even have any clothes to wear to the mall?" I asked.

"Oh, you're right,"

"I know. I'm always right," I smirked at her, and she punched me in the arm lightly.

"You're lending me those smoky gray skinny jeans I saw in your wardrobe," She smiled.

I shook my head, "No way. They're brand new," I protested.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm still wearing them." She cried, starting to rush up the stairs.

"We'll see about that," I followed her up the stairs, a determined look on my face. Once upstairs, we both sprinted to my wardrobe.

XoXoXoXoXoX

10 minutes later, we were both sitting in my car. Olivia had a smug look on her face as she sat in the passenger seat dressed in my smoky gray skinny jeans and a pink and gray stripy camisole. I had given in to her after much begging and had slipped on a blue miniskirt and a green halter top instead. I started the engine, offering her a fake scowl which she smiled back at and I started the car towards the mall.

We arrived in 2 more minutes, and we headed quickly to Jovani, the best dress shop in the mall and started scouring the racks. We decided to go for a red/pink theme because of Valentines day and all that, and after a couple of hours we decided on 2 gorgeous dresses. Tyler and Damon were going to flip.

Olivia's was black, sleeveless and above the knee but we decided it fit in with the theme because it had a red bow around the waist. It was way more expensive than we had wanted to spend but the dress made her look stunning so we went through with the purchase charging it to my dad's credit card. The dress I picked out was simple but beautiful. It was long and all made of light pink silk, with a golden belt under the bust which wrapped as spaghetti straps around my upper half. **(A/N: Links to dresses below) **

We made our purchases and headed out to the food court where we picked up some burgers and fries and headed back home. Mom had already left so we ate our greasy take out on the table, making small talk as we munched.

"I love my dress, " Olivia exclaimed.

I nodded, "Same here,"

"Do you think Tyler will like it?" Olivia got a playful look on her face as she stuffed a fry into her mouth.

"He'd better or I'll beat him up," I joked, biting my burger.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "He seems a nice guy,"

"Yeah, he is. But be careful, he might break your heart," I warned her.

"I'm not that fragile, Bonnie," She informed me, "That's one of the reasons Katherine chose me to help her," Her voice got quiet at the end of the sentence and I nodded.

"Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"I do promise," She murmured, between mouthfuls.

I nodded, "Good. What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's 6:30," Olivia informed me.

"Cool. I'll go take a shower and then you can have one then we can do hair and make up, you okay with that?" I asked her.

Olivia nodded, and I got up and started upstairs. Halfway to the bathroom, I heard my cell phone ringing so I rushed to pick up.

I groaned as I saw it was Caroline. What did she want now? "Hello,"

"Hey Bonnie. What's up? I can't believe you skipped two days of school. Anyway, to the more important things… you are coming to the dance tonight?" She sounded worried, and her voice was whiny.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Caroline, I am coming,"

"Good because me and the rest of the dance committee worked really hard on all the decorations," She informed me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. I have to go start getting ready…"

"YOU ARE STARTING TO GET READY NOW?" Caroline shrieked, "I've been getting ready since I got back from school 3 hours ago. You have got to be kidding me,"

"Well, I'm not and this is a waste of time. I'll see you at the dance, Caroline,"

"Fine! You'd better not mess things up, Bonnie," Caroline warned.

I rolled my eyes and started for the shower. Caroline was just so impulsive sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the end of chapter 31. I'm not very happy with it, but here it is… the last chapter of Love Against Fate! There's an epilogue to go and then I'm done (: I really hope you liked it and thank you for all the support throughout the whole story… **

**I'm sorry that it didn't have much Bamon but I promise the next will have WAY more.. the epilogue will be all like Bamon (: **

**Please reviewwww and vote on my poll if you haven't.**

**Lily (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Jovani…. **

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Links to dresses:**

**Link for Olivia's dress-**** http(:)/www(.)thefashionpolice(.)net/2008/09/short-black-dress-by-jovani(.)html**

**Link for Bonnie's dress-**** http:/www(.)publiku(.)com/blog(.)php?p=15&user=fustana&category=5944**

**(it's the pink and gold one) **

**PS: Remove Brackets in both **


	33. Epilogue: Love Against Fate

**Love Against Fate**

**Epilogue: Love Against Fate**

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the last and final installment of LAF, otherwise known as the epilogue. I just wanted to really thank everyone who has supported me throughout the whole story and given me inspiration to write or characters to use (: You guys are the best readers ever!**

**I really hope you like this… it has a LOT of Bamon (: **

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

Damon's P.O.V**

I smirked a little as I watched Elena help Stefan with his tie. We were getting ready for the Sweet Valentine's Dance because it was in 20 minutes and we were picking Bonnie up in 10. "Stefan, please tell your girlfriend to put a dress on," I joked, gesturing to the skimpy red dress Elena had on.

She scowled at me and Stefan rolled his eyes, "Har Har, Damon. You're so funny," He muttered.

"Hilarious," Elena confirmed, heading over to me. She helped me adjust my pink tie. (Yes, pink. Stefan had told me the theme was pink or red and since he was going in a white and red suit, I picked the pink and black one). Elena's brown eyes suddenly lit up, "Stefan please tell your brother to get a decent sense of humor," She sang, as innocently as possible.

Stefan chuckled and she danced over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips and I turned away.

I put a disgusted look on my face as I faced them again and said; "Get a room,"

Elena rolled her kohl rimmed eyes at me. She pushed a long strand of hair out of them and smirked. "Er, we are in Stefan's room. What are you doing here again?" She cocked her head to the side, and put her hands on her hips in a gesture that reminded me of Katherine.

"I was getting some of Stefan's cologne, _duh_," I put a dumb blonde accent on the last word and Elena actually giggled.

"You sound like Caroline," She pointed out.

I scoffed, "Oh no, wouldn't want to sound like Blondie," I muttered and she giggled again.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know he's the Don Juan of comedy but come on, we're going to be late for picking Bonnie up," Stefan took one last look at his reflection in the mirror before wrapping his arm around Elena's waist.

"Yeah, and we all know you're the Don Juan of… what are you the Don Juan of, Stefan? Broodiness?" I chuckled and a smile played on Elena's lips.

Stefan scowled, "You are just plain hilarious, do you know that?"

"I do. And Elena, you have one jealous boyfriend there." I smirked, "Don't worry, bro. Not everyone can be me," I joked, spraying some of Stefan's perfume on me before following them out of the room.

Stefan looked at me with his regular broody look and I grinned, "Don't worry, bro. There's only one girl for me: Bonnie Bennett. She's my bitch," I picked up the pink bouquet of flowers I had bought for Bonnie off the hall table and danced after them outside, feeling like Alice Cullen from Twilight.

"Bonnie's not going to be happy if she hears your last comment," Stefan warned as they followed me to the Black Ferrari which we would be taking to the dance. They both got in the back and I slipped into the driver's seat.

"Actually she'd be rather pleased," I lied as I started the engine.

"I'm sure," I heard Elena mutter sarcastically.

"Hey, sarcasm's mine, Miss Gilbert. I didn't say you could use it," I joked and Elena scoffed. I drove down the road towards Bonnie's house, smiling a little as I thought about how I would see Bonnie in a short while.

"You're in love! You're in love!" Elena sang, sounding amused.

I rolled my eyes, "So what? So what?" I copied the irritating sing song voice she had used.

"I can't believe that Damon womanizer Salvatore is whipped," Elena muttered.

"I'm not whipped actually," I replied, as I parked in front of Bonnie's house.

"You so are," Elena sang and I hopped out of the car, flowers in hand. Lockwood was getting into his car with Olivia who was dressed in a short red dress. I scowled at him and he smirked at me and waved, as he closed the door behind Olivia. I hurried towards the front door, ignoring Lockwoods wave. I pressed the doorbell and waited, flowers in hand.

The door opened a couple of seconds later and my jaw just about dropped to the floor. My angel was standing there, a sort of embarrassed smile on her face. She was dressed in a beautiful silky pink dress with gold parts that brought out the sparkle in her mossy green eyes. Her long brown wavy hair had been straightened and it looked amazing, contrasting with her mocha colored skin. I held out the flowers to her and she took them, smiling a smile so wide it stretched across her whole face, making her look adorable. She bit her glossed lips and that was when I crashed my own down onto hers. She knotted her tiny hands through my hair and I held her close, molding her body to mine. She was perfect; my little witch.

After a few seconds, I pulled away, feeling that I hadn't had enough but I had to breathe and I was pretty sure she needed to as well. "Happy Valentine's day," I whispered, holding out my hand.

"To you too," Bonnie sang, voice like a siren as she took my hand, sending a surge of warmth through my body.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Elena yelled from in the car.

I rolled my eyes and Bonnie giggled.

"We have to get to your annoying friend," I explained, feeling mildly annoyed.

Bonnie looked mock angry, "Hey! She's not annoying. I love her," Bonnie protested, closing the front door and following me to the car.

"Just as you love me?" I winked at her and she blushed, punching my arm lightly.

"Maybe," She winked at me too and I opened the door of the passenger seat for her. She got in and I closed it gently. I got in the drivers seat and started the engine.

"To Mystic Falls High?" I asked.

"To Mystic Falls High," They all echoed back.

And as I looked to my side, at the beautiful woman sitting there smiling absent mindedly as she hummed along to 'Sway' by Dean Martin which happened to be playing on the radio, I knew I was in love.

"I'm whipped!" I announced to the car, much to Elena's amusement.

She laughed and even broody Stefan joined in.

Bonnie looked surprised, "what?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I love you," I stated, simply.

Bonnie smiled and blushed and Elena chorused 'aww's in the background.

"I love you too, Damon." Bonnie replied, quietly and at that moment I felt like the happiest living non living being out there.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

The Sweet Valentines' day dance was one of the best nights of my life. Caroline was right; the decorations were breathtaking. The dance committee had really outdone themselves with the sweet 'candy' themed dance. There was even a booth made of fake lollipops and bags of Smarties where you could take photos. Everyone was dressed in red and pink and they all looked spectacular. The food wasn't half bad either; pink and red iced cupcakes, red punch, mozzarella pizza and pink strawberry mousses were the most popular things on the menu. Someone had spiked the punch though, as usual. *cough* Tyler Lockwood *cough*. Speaking of Lockwood, he was dancing with Olivia a little to our right. She had her head on his shoulder and she looked blissful.

But none of those were the reasons why this was one of the best nights of my life. The real reason was because of the fact that I was here with Damon Salvatore and I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. (Haha, I'm going all Bella Swan on you). As he held me in his arms and looked into my eyes with his ice blue ones, I felt over the moon with happiness.

We swayed gently to 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Savage Garden, my friends all around us. Caroline was clad in a long pink ruffled off one shoulder dress and she was dancing with Matt in a red and pink suit to our far left by the DJ table. Aleena Reed from my English Literature class was dressed in a white and pink dress with a pencil skirt and was dancing with her date for the night, Harry, behind us, and Elena and Stefan, looking like Romeo and Juliet, were dancing to our close left. Elena winked at me and I waved at her.

"Do you want to take a walk, my little witch?" Damon whispered, a few seconds later.

I shrugged, "Sure, my sadistic vampire," I joked.

Damon grinned and took my hand and we started out of the gym and away from the building. "I don't know why but I feel that that didn't sound like a compliment," He muttered, sounding thoughtful.

I smiled, but then sighed, "Damon, are you sure we're supposed to be together?" I asked, seriously.

"Yes of course," He murmured, "why would you even question that after all we've been through?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. I stopped walking and offered him a tiny smile. "This is surely love against fate,"

"I don't care, Bonnie. We'll fight fate if we have to," Damon said, sounding determined. I put my head on his shoulder, noting how we fit together so perfectly yet imperfectly at the same time.

"Are you sure you want to like defy destiny?" I asked, and Damon tilted my chin so that I was looking straight into his gorgeous blue seas of eyes.

"Bonnie, I'm positive. If I get to be with you, I'll fight anything. I realized something when you were kidnapped. I can't be with anyone else. You're the only one who can satisfy me. You're feisty, gorgeous and amazing and I love you, Bennett. And I haven't loved anyone really and truly for a long time, so you'd better love me back," He muttered, a fierce light coming into his azure eyes.

"You know I love you," I replied, quietly. Damon smiled, not a smirk but an actual big breathtaking grin, then I felt the weight of his lips crash down onto mine and I was flooded with the best feeling in the world.

_We're like fire and rain  
_

_You can drive me insane  
_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_We're like different stars_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And Cut! That was the last part of Love Against Fate. I really hope it was satisfying.. I'm so sorry if it's not! :'( Thank you sooo much for all the support guys… it's been a long amazing journey (:**

**But I wont be gone….. I'll see you on my other stories!**

**REVIEW (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any songs that came up in the chapter.**

**P.S the lyrics at the end are from Camp Rock 2 (cheesy I know but they really do relate to Bonnie and Damon.) The song is called 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' if you want to look it up.**

**Thanks again, and I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Lily xx**


	34. New Story

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is not an update, but I just needed to get your opinions. I am working on updating each of my stories by the weekend, so hang in there! (:**

**Because some of my stories only have a few chapters left, I am thinking of writing another story and I need your help! **

**Here are the ideas:**

**1) Shipwrecked With The Enemy: Bonnie is supposed to be having the summer of her life at the Bahamas and Damon is supposed to be on a journey to find his beloved Katherine. When a turn of events causes them to be stranded on a desert island, what will our favorite V.D couple do? Will they be able to depend on each-other to survive?**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon **

**2) Made To Be Broken: Bonnie is an Arabian Princess and Damon is an italian trader who meets her in the market place one day. But certain rules from Bonnie's tribe forbid them from being together. But rules are made to be broken..**

**AH/AU (still don't know…), Romance/ Adventure, BonniexDamon **

**3)I Do, But They Don't: Bonnie and brother Matt are children of the Bennett's, one of the richest families in Marbella,Spain. When Damon, who comes from the family The Bennetts are at discord with, falls in love with Bonnie, both their lives take an exciting turn. **

**AH, Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon **

**4)Not You Again: Bonnie, in high school, was the A+ student who only cared about her grades. When she graduates from Harvard Law School, and gets a job interview at the law firm she's been dreaming about working in forever, she's horrified to find that the new CEO is none the other than Damon Salvatore, the guy who used to cheat off her in High School. **

**AH/AU (not sure…), Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**5)The Love Exchange: Bonnie's older Brother Luka takes part in an exchange program with a school in Italy, and Bonnie is as pissed off as hell because Luka has only just got back from living with their divorced mother in England. Little does she know that the exchange student from Italy could make her fall head over heels in love with him... **

**AU, except BonniexLuka are siblings; Jonas is dad, CarolinexStefan are the Forbes Vampire Twins.. Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon... **

**6)The Birthday Wish: Bonnie is in love with Stefan Salvatore. At least she thought she was until Grams gave her a birthday wish and Stefan actually became 'hers'. Too bad she figured out she actually loves the other Salvatore. **

**AU, Romance/ Hurt/Comfort, BonniexDamon **

**8) A little thing Called Betrayal/ Selfish Desires: After Bonnie's best friend Katherine betrays her to get what she wants, Bonnie and her new friend Damon are forced to go on the run. But who is Klaus and what does he want with them? **

**AU except Katherine is not vampire. Adventure/ Romance, BonniexDamon.**

**9)You, Me and The Baby: After Elena and Stefan die in a carcrash, their two best friends Bonnie and Damon who loathe one another are forced to come together and raise Stefan and Elena's 1 year old daughter Lexie (BASED ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!)**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon. **

**10) Living in the Now/ Learning to Breathe: Bonnie, a perfectionist who never believed she'd find love is swept off her feet by her best friends boyfriends soldier brother who teaches her to live in the moment and believe in the here and now instead of overplanning everything..**

**AH, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, BonniexDamon**

**Okay, so those are the ideas. Here is what you do… LEAVE ME A REVIEW with your fave 3 numbers and I will tally them all up and write the most popular first, then the rest… I WILL be writing them all so yeah, if your fave isn't most popular, then I will write it soon don't worry!…. **

**Thank you and thanks for your help (:**

**Lily **


	35. Poll Result

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back again after 4 weeks of exams! I'm so excited to get back to writing and stuff. Here are finally the results for the polls that you guys voted on ages ago for the new stories…**

**I'm working on updating all of my stories by this weekend so hang in there!**

**THE WINNING ORDER:**

**1st: Not You Again: Bonnie, in high school, was the A+ student who only cared about her grades. When she graduates from Harvard Law School, and gets a job interview at the law firm she's been dreaming about working in forever, she's horrified to find that the new CEO is none the other than Damon Salvatore, the guy who used to cheat off her in High School. **

**AH/AU (not sure…), Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**2nd: You, Me and The Baby: After Elena and Stefan die in a carcrash, their two best friends Bonnie and Damon who loathe one another are forced to come together and raise Stefan and Elena's 1 year old daughter Lexie (BASED ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!)**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**3rd: Shipwrecked With The Enemy: Bonnie is supposed to be having the summer of her life at the Bahamas and Damon is supposed to be on a journey to find his beloved Katherine. When a turn of events causes them to be stranded on a desert island, what will our favorite V.D couple do? Will they be able to depend on each-other to survive?**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon **

**4th: Living in the Now/ Learning to Breathe: Bonnie, a perfectionist who never believed she'd find love is swept off her feet by her best friends boyfriends soldier brother who teaches her to live in the moment and believe in the here and now instead of overplanning everything..**

**AH, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, BonniexDamon**

**5th: The Love Exchange: Bonnie's older Brother Luka takes part in an exchange program with a school in Italy, and Bonnie is as pissed off as hell because Luka has only just got back from living with their divorced mother in England. Little does she know that the exchange student from Italy could make her fall head over heels in love with him... **

**AU, except BonniexLuka are siblings; Jonas is dad, CarolinexStefan are the Forbes Vampire Twins.. Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon**

**6th: Made To Be Broken: Bonnie is an Arabian Princess and Damon is an italian trader who meets her in the market place one day. But certain rules from Bonnie's tribe forbid them from being together. But rules are made to be broken..**

**AH/AU (still don't know…), Romance/ Adventure, BonniexDamon **

**7th: I Do, But They Don't: Bonnie and brother Matt are children of the Bennett's, one of the richest families in Marbella,Spain. When Damon, who comes from the family The Bennetts are at discord with, falls in love with Bonnie, both their lives take an exciting turn. **

**AH, Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon **

**8th: The Birthday Wish: Bonnie is in love with Stefan Salvatore. At least she thought she was until Grams gave her a birthday wish and Stefan actually became 'hers'. Too bad she figured out she actually loves the other Salvatore. **

**AU, Romance/ Hurt/Comfort, BonniexDamon **

**9th: A little thing Called Betrayal/ Selfish Desires: After Bonnie's best friend Katherine betrays her to get what she wants, Bonnie and her new friend Damon are forced to go on the run. But who is Klaus and what does he want with them? **

**AU except Katherine is not vampire. Adventure/ Romance, BonniexDamon**

**So I will be writing them in that order! I posted the first chapter of 'Not You Again' so check it out on my profile (:**

**Lily xx**


End file.
